A Devil's Bijuu
by fg7dragon
Summary: Things had been going so well! Then Hinata chose that moment of all times to show her backbone! Though in all fairness, none of them expected to end up in Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter One**

 **Go to Hell**

Hinata Hyuga was generally recognized as a very calm and patient person. Everyone that knew her would say so and some would even go as far as state that she would not hurt a fly.

The later was, of course, an exaggeration as she would not have been allowed to graduate the Konoha Ninja Academy, never mind become a Chunin and fight in the War, had she been unwilling to spill blood.

That being said, for all her kindness and overall niceness, she had limits. Her sister being kidnaped and having her eyes stolen, her world being threatened, her crush apparently receiving and treasuring gifts from another woman and most recently herself being kidnapped, brainwashed and almost married to the man who wanted to wipe out all chakra users went pasts what she could stand.

Thus, when her kidnapper and wannabe-husband, Toneri Otsutsuki, drew the thousands of _**Byakugan**_ eyes of his ancestors onto himself and began molding that obscene amount of chakra in a last, desperate, spiteful and suicidal attempt at killing the chakra users and her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, in particular, she did not wait to see what her whiskered blond savior had planned to deal with the situation.

She picked up one of the kunai Naruto had dropped nearby and with a chakra-enhanced throw she buried it in Toneri's skull to the hilt, right between the eyes. She had always had good aim.

Of course, rather than things ending there, it only got worse. Behind the uncontrollably mutating form of Toneri opened a rift in space not unlike those she had seen Obito Uchiha open as well as Kakashi Hatake back when he still had Obito's right _**Sharingan**_. Only unlike those, this rift was growing further and further and soon enough rather than their planet all she could see was a sea of colors melding one into another.

Then, she and Naruto were sucked into it… and unknown to them, the entire Moon followed before the rift closed leaving those down in the Elemental Nations wondering what the hell had Naruto done this time.

 _Timeskip – Days later_

As she awoke and her eyes opened, Hinata was treated to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling and blinked a few times before her eyes began darting around, first focusing on a floating glowing green sign that had several circle and unknown glyphs on it that faded from existence under her very eyes.

" _Some sort of jutsu."_ She thought as she got in a sitting position and looked down at her body. _"Someone changed my clothes."_ She instantly noticed as she was no longer in the dress Toneri had put her into but in a plain yet comfortable light blue nightgown.

As she began to look around the room, a near identical sign to that she had seen earlier appeared on an empty part of the floor, only larger, and in it appeared with a flash of light three figures, two of which she recognized while the third she did not.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed as she hurried to her side, instantly beginning to run a diagnostic jutsu over her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… okay?" Hinata said slowly, eyeing the pink haired girl curiously. "Should I not be? What happened? How did we get here… and where is here?"

"As you were among the first to pass through the portal, you were exposed the longest to the full brunt of the corrosive atmosphere of the Dimensional Gap, the space Toneri's portal opened to." Shikamaru stepped closer with the tall blue-eyed, green-haired man.

"You were hurt the worst, since unlike Naruto you don't have a healing factor. You've been asleep and healing for five days." Sakura explained as she ended her diagnostic. "Thankfully, you're fully healed now. Lord Beelzebub does great work."

"Beelzebub?" Hinata's eyes went to the stranger.

"Indeed. My name is Ajuka Beelzebub. I was doing some recon work with a colleague of mine in the Dimensional Gap when a Moon almost dropped on our heads… almost literaly." Ajuka commented with wry amusement. "I must confess, that is not something I ever expected to experience."

"For good reason." Shikamaru snorted. "He is the one that saved us. Without appropriate protection, things dissolved in the Dimensional Gap. Once he realized what was happening, the Kyubi hurried and took us all inside his chakra cloak but the damage was done and our wounds were not healing. Had it not been for Beelzebub-san's and Leviathan-san's arrival, we would have all broken down completely a few minutes later."

"Our chakra provided a surprising amount of protection given that most humans die instantly, but as things stood, it was only prolonging our deaths." Sakura sighed.

"I used an experimental version of my finest creations, the Evil Pieces, to save your lives once I took you all out of the Dimensional Gap, but even with the particularly strong regenerative powers I've managed to program in those particular Pieces, it took a while for you all to heal."

"So, everyone is okay? I was the last one to awake?" Hinata inquired.

"Not quite." Sakura said sheepishly. "While you took the longest to heal, Naruto still hasn't awoken yet. He's taking longer to turn then you did, probably due to the size of his chakra and the Kyubi."

"…Turn?" Hinata blinked.

"The Evil Pieces don't just heal people. They transform them into devils." Ajuka helpfully explained.

"We're in Hell." Shikamaru told her bluntly.

A blink later, Hinata passed out.

As she awoke sometime later, it was explained to her that they were in a different world entirely that had several dimensions attached to it, not unlike the ones Kaguya Otsutsuki had created. It was also explained that while not entirely false, Shikamaru's statement was an oversimplification.

The Underworld was part of Hell, the uppermost level in fact, that had been turned livable after Lucifer and a Third of Heaven's Angels fell with him into that level of Hell where Satan turned them into devils.

The Great War between Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels was explained to her, as was its ending that left the Three Biblical Factions decimated, with the Four Mao dead leading to their descendants attempting to take their place. It was also explained to her about the Civil War where the Old Mao Faction was defeated and the leaders of the rebellion became the new Four Mao; Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory, Ajuka Beelzebub formerly Astaroth, Serafall Leviathan formerly Sitri and Falbium Asmodeus formerly Glasya-Labolas.

It was then explained to her how the Evil Pieces and the Peerage System worked and she found it rather similar in some ways to how things worked between the Hyuga Main and Branch House, minus the built-in kill and torture switch.

Finding out that the man who had saved them was not only one of the leaders of the Underworld, but on par with the upper ranked Biiju in destructive power unnerved her, but his laid-back attitude put her fears to rest at least for the moment. She had other things to worry about, namely her sister and Naruto.

As it turned out, Hanabi had been the least wounded despite missing her eyes at the time and the first to be turned due to her smaller chakra reserves. Oh, her younger sister had at least upper-Chunin chakra reserves, but by comparison her reserve was the smallest.

The one who awoke next was Sai who while being a Tokubetsu-Jonin had only high-Chunin level reserves, followed by Shikamaru with his low-Jonin reserves. A couple days after it was Sakura's turn, who despite having the lowest reserves amongst them all also had her Yin Seal that held near Kage level reserves.

With Hinata awaking on the eve of the fifth day, likely due to her now massive chakra reserves thanks to Hamura Ōtsutsuki's gift that appeared to have persisted beyond the destruction of the _**Tenseigan**_ , only Naruto remained asleep.

She visited him every few hours between catching up to the realities of their new life, but there was more to take in then she could imagine and Kurama, the Kyubi spent his all his time at Naruto's side in the magically-expanded room, unwilling to return to the seal and rejoin the portion of himself he had left there in order to avoid lengthening Naruto's transformation further… as well as a possible death as they were unsure how the Evil Pieces affected Biiju.

Apparently, while newly reincarnated devils like herself and the others normally started off as Low-Class Devils under their King who was a High-Class Devil or above, things were different for the Four Mao, in that they were given two months to accustom to their new circumstance before being tested in combat, and depending on their performance they received a rank.

This deviation to the rules was due to idea that the Four Mao would not reincarnate into their Peerage just anyone and it would be shame to waste their potential for months, even years, as was the custom before letting them take the Class Advancement Exam. So, since the Four Mao were not just the leaders of the Devils but also the strongest amongst them, the power of their servants would be tested and ranks granted accordingly.

At the surface, with the Peerage of Sirzechs Lucifer being what newcomers were tested against, the masses tended to believe that the Peerages of all the Mao were overpowered and it was only natural to test them against the strongest.

The reality was different. While indeed the Peerage of the Lucifer was well-oiled war machine, he was the only one who had built his Peerage like that.

The Peerage of the Asmodeus was composed of capable members of the military specializing in tactics that had sought Falbium's favor and after being recruited had most of his work dumped on their heads while he lazed around.

The Peerage of the Leviathan was the most diverse in terms of the original species of the members since as the one in charge of relations with other factions Serafall had simply chosen the most influential and more importantly the cutest members of those factions she could find and reincarnate, giving her a wide information network to work with… as well as actors for her Magical Girl TV Show.

Ajuka, however, was perhaps the worst when it came to his Peerage. Not that he mistreated them, far from it! No person ever reincarnated by him ever complained of his lot in life. Simply put, Ajuka had realized from the beginning of his work as the head of the Underworld's R&D Department that devils had surprisingly little imagination when it came to the creation of new things which was what he specialized in. So, he turned to other species, particularly humans. Many would be surprised to hear how many famous human inventors and innovators had been reincarnated by him… and soon after released from his Peerage to simply work for him rather than serve him.

Simply put, Ajuka cheated. Normally, a King had a limit of how many Peerage members they could release from their service in the form of a set number of Evil Pieces they were allowed to replace per century. As the Evil Pieces could not be removed from the Reincarnated Devils permanently without killing them for a variable amount of years after reincarnating them – at least usually, as there had been exceptions – this prevented Kings from releasing their servants from service and encouraging them to trade instead if they wanted to get rid of a specific servant.

This rule was ostensibly put in place due to the price in both time and materials that went into the creating the Evil Pieces. In reality, the government simply did not want too many reincarnated devils to go around unchecked.

Ajuka was not bound by that rule. Being the creator of the Evil Pieces, he could make his own replacement Pieces and had done so time and time again. True, the vast majority of those had been Pawns with the occasional Bishop thrown in, so nobody raised a stink about it, but the fact remained that few remained in his Peerage beyond their combat Assessment.

In his case, the Assessment almost always took place privately as there was no point to show off Pawns that would likely not rank beyond Middle-Class if that high and would be release soon after.

This time, it was not the case. His new servants were not merely brilliant men and women, sometimes even previously unaware of the supernatural world, whom he wanted purely in order to have some intelligent company. Not that they were stupid; no, even without knowing the details of their backgrounds he could tell just from their expressions, speech patterns and eyes that they were all high up in their fields, the pineapple-haired Shikamaru in particular seriously setting off his 'This guy is a genius!' alarms.

But beyond what he usually looked for in the people he reincarnated, these Shinobi were powerful and more importantly completely and utterly new. Their energy, their craft, their way of life, it was all new and from what he had witnessed so far entirely worth exploring.

Not that he had seen much, mind you. Accustomed to secrecy as they were, the Shinobi hid most of their arsenal and focused on adapting to their new circumstances. From what Ajuka could tell, they were waiting for their still transforming friend, Naruto Uzumaki, to awaken before making any decisions. And Ajuka could certainly see why, as with his power his choice in the matter would make or break any plans they had.

Oh, they thought themselves discrete, and for most they likely were, however Ajuka was accustomed to monitoring every moment of his new servants to check for potential betrayal early on, so he knew what they were planning and was rather impressed with the deductions and hypotheses of the Nara as well as the surveillance capabilities of the Hyuga's eyes.

Which made him even more thankful that he had close to a hundred of those eyes along with the body of the man who had probably brought them into the Dimensional Gap. Toneri Otsutsuki was beyond even his improved Evil Pieces to revive, both time-wise and damage-wise, but that did not mean he would not learn from his body perhaps just as much as he will from his new servants.

It was only on the fifteenth day after his transformation into a devil began that Naruto Uzumaki awoke… with a growling stomach and demanding the Food of the Gods: Ramen.

 _Timeskip – Two months after Naruto awoke; Assessment Exam_

Grayfia Lucifuge waited patiently for her opponent to arrive within the Rating Field Dimension prepared for the Combat Assessment of Naruto Uzumaki.

In all honesty, she was rather conflicted about it.

On the one hand, she was quite surprised she finally had the chance to fight against the Queen of Ajuka Beelzebub for the simple reason that he never expected him to get one. She was well aware of how he chose his servants, by not power but intelligence, and as such none of his previous servants had required her presence. In fact, other than the Pawns Beowulf and Enku, only the Bishop MacGregor Mathers had done any combat assessment with Ajuka's servants in the past for the rare magician that caught his eye and on whom it would have been a waste not to use a Bishop rather than three Pawn Pieces.

Now though, Ajuka suddenly pulled out of nowhere not one but six new servants that required assessment, and one of them was a Queen. Other than Ajuka himself, the only one who seemed to know anything about them was Serafall and she was unusually tight-lipped about it.

On the other hand, she felt rather insulted by Serafall, for whom she had been a rival in claiming the position of Leviathan, when the former Sitri told her to be careful and not get killed. She was an Ultimate Class Devil, for goodness sake, on par with the Satans themselves! The mere idea of some no-name reincarnated devil besting her was ridiculous.

No, she was nearly certain that this Naruto Uzumaki, a man of Asian descent going by his name, was simply the possessor of one of the Thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears that Ajuka had happened across and reincarnated for the simple purpose of having one of the legendary tools on hand to experiment on. In other words, the worth of Uzumaki Naruto himself was only of one Pawn Piece, maybe two if his Longinus was among the lower-class ones.

When the blue Sitri teleportation circle appeared on the ground around twenty meters away from her, Grayfia decided that it was likely that her opponent had no experience with manipulating his magic, an observation she made due to the way the teleportation spell was overpowered. More than likely, the newborn devil was pushing as much power as he could in it in an attempt to make it work better despite his inexperience with it.

As the blond in his late teens appeared from the circle, she was not impressed. Sure, he was rather handsome and the whisker-like scars or birthmarks on his cheeks gave him an exotic look, but power-wise she was not feeling much from him so she decided her assumption of the necessity of the Queen Piece being due to a Longinus was likely accurate.

He was also not the intellectual type given his carefree grin.

" **The rank assessment of Naruto Uzumaki-dono, newly reincarnated Queen of Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, will begin shortly. His opponent shall be Grayfia Lucifuge-dono, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. Combatants, please stand by."** The announcer instructed.

As Grayfia tensed in preparation, she was rather unnerved by how confident the blond seemed to look as he entered a loose stance.

" _What Longinus does he have?"_ Grayfia wondered. _"It's not the_ _ **True Longinus**_ _otherwise I would have felt some holy power from him, nor the_ _ **Zenith Tempest**_ _as it's in the hands of the Church's strongest._ _ **Divine Dividing**_ _and_ _ **Canis Lykaon**_ _have been confirmed to have sided with the Grigori. Maybe it's the_ _ **Dimension Lost**_ _? If he can send my attacks to artificial dimensions, then I suppose he could be arrogant enough to consider himself untouchable…"_ she considered.

" **3… 2… 1…Begin!"** the announcer declared…

And a moment later Naruto was right in her face, barely giving her enough time to summon a wall of ice between them.

" _Fast!"_ she thought with wide eyes before she found herself being flung away dozens of meters as her ice wall exploded. Looking towards the source, she saw him lowering his fist _"And strong! That ice wall was a rush job, but it would take raw strength on par with Surtr to destroy it so quickly and so devastatingly!"_

Deciding that she was embarrassing herself by allowing a newbie to send her flying, she went on the offensive and called up a dozen or so large magic circles over her shoulder from which hundreds of ice spears began to shoot at the blond and his surroundings.

As she half-way expected, the blond dodged between the rain of ice spears relative ease, so she made her next move, something she generally used against Knights but it was just as usable against Queens that over-relied on the Knight-aspect of their Evil Piece.

She turned the floor to ice and waited with a half-smile for him to slip… only for her expression to become shock when he proved to have no less grip on the mirror-like ice then he would on coarse stone.

More than that, as the finished dodging the last of the spears he seemed to decide to respond in kind with his own magical attack as he raised an arm above his head… only for no magic circles to appear. Rather, a ball of swirling energy appeared in his hand before it grew until it was larger than his head gaining a pale greenish-white aura with a ring of swirling white blades.

What made her hair stand out, though, was the bell-like screech that the spell was emitting. Then, he threw it right at her and she immediately dodged it by taking to the sky before turning her head slightly to see the effects.

The large stone outcropping that had been behind he was cut all the way through the moment the white blades of what she realized to be wind magic touched it and soon after the entire structure was swallowed up by a massive white dome of swirling winds. Her eyesight was not anything special by devil standards, but she could clearly see how within that dome the solid volcanic stone was being shredded to dust by the maelstrom of millions of tiny wind blades.

" _That attack is dangerous."_ She realized instantly. _"Even a glancing blow may cause incalculable damage to me, Rook defense or not!"_

Naruto was not content to letting her analyze his attacks though and as soon as he felt that she was not giving him enough attention in favor of his _**Rasenshuriken**_ , he disappeared from his spot before appearing mid-air just in time to pound her through the ice wall she summoned on reflex several yards away, forming a trench through the ground before she stopped.

When she did, though, she was no longer holding back. The opening greetings, as they were, had been delivered and from here on out they were fighting seriously, spar or not.

Within moments of regaining her bearings, dozens and hundreds of magic circles began to flash in and out of existence behind her in groups as they delivered their charge of frozen projectiles ranging from the size of kitchen knives to spear of ice more than a meter in diameter.

On his part, Naruto was blocking them like a champ, using a couple _**Senpō: Chōōdama Rasengan**_ to essentials grind way whatever she threw at him, which was surprisingly easy even when taking into account that the spiraling balls of chakra he was holding were taller than he was and each possessed more energy than the average High-Class devil.

After over a minute of the continuous barrage, he began getting bored of the situation and dismissed the jutsu in his right hand before replacing it with another. Specifically, with a _**Wakusei Rasengan**_ , before, for just a moment, he was engulfed in a flaming dark orange aura and flickered from under the icy bombardment to right in front of Grayfia.

This time though, she was ready. She had prepared her strongest ice shield for deployment at a moment's notice and as soon as he appeared before it formed…

…and ripped apart by the same centrifugal forces that blasted her further into the sky before, nearly a mile away, she managed to stop her uncontrolled flight and turn to glare at him.

In response, though, Naruto cupped his hands together and within gathered a ball of dark crimson, nearly black, energy that sent alarms ringing in her head due to its similarity to her husband's _**Power of Destruction**_. Then, from that larger ball smaller ones began to shoot towards her at blinding speeds and she dodged like hell out of the way of she small rain of pebble-sized attacks.

Seconds later, as the seemingly harmless black ball landed across the landscape behind her, she was more than glad that she had chosen to dodge rather than block or deflect when each of those tiny balls exploded with power comparable to the nuclear bombs the humans on Earth were so proud of.

" _I can't hold back anymore. I need to go all out."_ Grayfia realized. _"Is this what Serafall meant, that if I don't take him seriously, I'll die?"_ she wondered as she began unleashing her full demonic aura.

In everyday life, the vast majority of higher ranked devils kept the majority of their power sealed or on a tight leash to avoid causing discomfort to their weaker kin such as their servant. The process was rather simple, actually. The power of a Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel was identified by the number of wings they had, such as Seraphs having five pairs and Archangels having six pairs.

In the case of devils, Low-Class Devils had between one and two pairs, Middle-Class Devils had between two and three pairs, High-Class Devils had between three and four pairs, and Ultimate-Class Devils had between four and five pairs. Then, of course, were the monsters, the Super Devils, those supposedly on par with the progenitor of their race, Satan himself, possessing obscene amounts of demonic power and identified by the six pairs of wings they bore. Since the disappearance of Satan, only three Super Devils had been born: Ajuka Astaroth and Sirzechs Gremory who went on to claim the titles of Beelzebub and Lucifer and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer and Lilith.

In her case, Grayfia was a proud owner of five pairs of black bat-like wings that she unfurled in steps as the first pair was keeping her afloat. The release of her second pair soother the wounds she had accumulated, the release of her third and fourth healed those wounds completely and the release of her fifth began freezing the very air around her as her power reached its peak.

In response, the blond across from her grinned in what she could recognize him almost saying 'finally' before summoning a pair of bat-like wings himself, making her realize that he had been flying without them so far – without even a magic circle to signify the use of a spell.

" _Wind manipulation, perhaps?"_ Grayfia wondered as a second and a third pair of wings followed. _"High-Class already?"_ she mused _"Well, what he displayed so far is actually worthy of… Ultimate-Class."_ She finished her though as a fourth pair unfurled.

Then came a fifth making her stiffen as the very air around her came alive, and if she listened carefully she could hear the snarls and growls of various beasts as a pressure began to push on her shoulders.

Then, his appearance began to change. First came a shroud of dark orange flame-like energy covering his entire body before it became more solid and became a cloak that reached his ankles, black lines and circles all over it forming some sort of design, the whisker-like marks on his cheeks becoming black bars. His eyes that had become crimson with black cat-like slits then turned a golden orange as ten pitch-black orbs emerged from his back.

And with that, it was as if her senses had suddenly been muted. She stared at him in incomprehension for a few seconds, since while she could no longer _feel_ his power, she could still see and hear the effects it had on the environment. Then she looked into his golden orange eyes and remembers seeing such eyes in the past.

In a youkai.

" _Senjutsu!"_ she realized with trepidation. _"He was dangerous without it, on my level even, with it? This is something else entirely."_

Then, his changes continued. First was the darkening of his energy cloak to a dark read, near black, just like the bombs he had shot at her earlier, turning him from a source of illumination to a spot that devoured light. Then, the shape began to change, with horns emerging from his forehead, then tails emerging from his lower back one at a time, apparently made of the same dark red, near black, energy.

And with every tail that appeared the pressure on shoulders that made it harder and harder to breathe increased exponentially, the emergence of the fifth tail causing her to pass out and be automatically teleported away.

As such, she did not witness the emergence of the ninth tail and the sixth pair of devil wings that came with it, nor that of the tenth tail that turned his entire body and shroud into the same black substance as the ten black balls behind him.

She did not witness the _**Cataclysm**_ that followed.

 _Observation Room_

Watching as Naruto depowered from his strongest form, the Four Mao the Ajuka's other five new servants, they were quiet.

"I've spoken with Naruto and he agreed to keep his status as a Super Devil secret for the time being." Ajuka ended the silence. "He knows that just with becoming my Queen he would be getting more attention than he is comfortable with. Add the fact that he is now the new 'Strongest Queen' and he'll probably be hiding his face from the public for months if he can get away with it. Simply being known to be Ultimate-Class is enough for now, since the status as a Super Devil is not actually a defined category that gives him any perks beyond more attention.

"I see." Sirzechs mussed, inwardly thankful his wife had just passed out from the pressure of the blond's aura before he had to use some of the immense power to do actual damage to her. "I suppose we'll be keeping that knowledge between those of use in this room?"

"Indeed. I will cut the recording when Grayfia passed out and Naruto was declared the winner. We can give that to the masses to satisfy their curiosity." Ajuka agreed. "No need for them to know that my new Queen can turn all of the Underworld to rubble if it struck his fancy." He smirked.

"Should we expect similar performances from you five?" Falbium glanced at the shinobi.

"Sorry, but I've only met four other people in our world holding anything close to that kind of power." Sakura shook her head with more than a little relief. "Obito and Madara are dead, Kaguya is sealed and Sasuke is still in the Elemental Nations."

"Ah, that's good. One Super Devil to hide from the other factions will be troublesome enough." Sirzechs sighed. "Not that we're not happy to have him, mind you, but we're trying to build bridges with Heaven and the Grigori and suddenly pulling someone like Naruto out of nowhere will cause a lot of noise."

"Meh, give it a year or two for people to get used to him existing and being powerful, and he can claim his increase of power was gradual, even encouraging others to train harder." Serafall scoffed.

"Well, if that's decided, we have five other assessments to make." Ajuka nodded towards the five shinobi.

By comparison, the following fights were rather lackluster. Sure, Shikamaru put up a good fight against MacGregor Mathers considering the older man had required the use of two Bishops Pieces to reincarnate, what with sinking and traveling between shadows like Naruto had taught him, a trick the blond had picked up from the toads. And Sakura had ignored the flames emanating Surtr's body and punching him through a mountain. Repeatedly. Not even Hinata and Souji Okita's display of sublime skill and blinking speed matched up, never mind Sai's and Hanabi's fights against Enku and Beowulf respectively, with the shinobi ending their fights by paralyzing their targets either through seals or numbing their bodies through strikes at their pressure points.

All in all, the verdict of the day was as followed: Naruto Uzumaki, reincarnated with a Mutated Queen – Super Devil in the guise of an Ultimate-Class Devil; Shikamaru Nara, reincarnated with Bishop – High-Class Devil; Sakura Haruno, reincarnated with a Mutated Rook – High-Class Devil bordering on Ultimate-Class; Hinata Hyuga, reincarnated with one regular Knight Piece and one Mutated Knight – High-Class Devil bordering on Ultimate-Class; Sai, reincarnated with three Pawns – Middle-Class Devil; Hanabi Hyuga, reincarnated with two Pawns – Middle-Class Devil.

 **A.N.: Most Naruto & Highschool DxD Crossovers involve Naruto falling though some portal during the fight with either Kaguya, Obito or Madara. Some of them have him either part-devil through his Uzumaki blood or just reincarnated in the DxD world.**

 **So, I figured, let's give Toneri his five seconds of fame!**

 **As I'm sure you noticed, I kept changing the points of view, staring with Hinata, then Ajuka, then Grayfia and finally the third person point of view. I don't generally do this, but I though it fitting for this chapter.**

 **Also, I will say this now since I am well aware of there being some serious Hinata Hate going on: Hinata will not be the focus of this story, but she will play a part in it. Deal with it or read another story. Flames on the subject will be ignored. Hinata may not be my favorite character, but I will not tolerate pointless hate reviews on the subject.**

 **On a brighter note, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hell, sweet Home**

Naruto was in a pretty damn good mood. Why wouldn't he? He had just beaten one of the strongest people in the Underworld without actually seriously harming them – which would have put him on the top of the shit list of THE strongest devil in the Underworld – and had gotten promoted the near the top of the food chain, which came with not just a fancy tittle of being Ultimate-Class – which was, admittedly, pretty badass on its own – but also with a very large plot of land.

It was nowhere near as big as any of the lands of the remaining Pillars of the Underworld, true, but with him being the Queen of a Mao it was just over twice as large as any Ultimate-Class devil that did not come from a noble family, and those usually received a section of their family's land to control directly rather than neutral, previously unused land like he did.

On the plus side, he could build anything he wanted there without worries of messing up something already established. On the other hand, until he created some industry to produce something, he was not earning any money from that land.

Not that the blond Uzumaki had money issues at the moment. Just by being Ajuka's Queen/primary lab rat/potential victim, he was getting a steady paycheck that he mostly left in his bank account. However, it had taken all of ten minutes after Devil Society had been explained to him in broad lines for him to come up with a steady source of income. Namely, the Icha Icha franchise that Jiraiya had left to him.

Having been forced to do essentially nothing strenuous for months in the aftermath of the war against the Akatsuki and their string-pullers, in other words no training whatsoever while his prosthetic arm adapted to him fully, Naruto had turned his attention to other matters that had been shelved due to the various emergencies involving the end of the world.

The Icha Icha was one of them.

Having read **The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi** and having coerced into proof-reading the third volume of **Icha Icha** , Naruto was well aware that while Jiraiya was not a bad author, the mistakes he made put off a lot of people that were not interested in only gratuitous porn.

So, he took apart all three **Icha Icha** books and rewrote them in a more cursive and flowing manner while keeping the same level of porn. As he had expected, the book sells for the rewritten **Icha Icha** were very profitable, and some people were even suggesting he write a fourth volume in the series.

In a world where the darker aspects of life as well as the generally intimate ones were at the high of the population's preferences at all times, Naruto was not in the least surprised when the very first volume of **Icha Icha** earned him in just the month and a half between when he published it and his Assessment a small fortune that would let him live comfortable for a year or two. And it would only earn more as time passed, never mind the other two volumes that would be published eventually. Much to his satisfaction, with the earning of the **Icha Icha** series he was probably set for life or at least a few centuries of it.

Which was now a necessity since, after more than a little experimentation, it was determined that there was absolutely no way for them to return home. They had tried every option available, even summoning jutsu, but none worked.

Toneri's space-time portal had been meant to be unstable and destroy them in the process of sending them away, that was what Sakura and Ajuka had managed to conclude from analyzing the Ōtsutsuki's brain. That his death at Hinata's hands had stabilized the portal had been a fluke and that the portal had continued to drain on Toneri's chakra and expand until it had taken the moon with it had been even more unlikely to happen.

But happen it did, and despite the near certitude of never returning home they at least had the satisfaction that at least they had stopped the moon from crushing their world.

Not that returning home was something they could really do at the moment. Disregarding their debt to Ajuka which they could pay off somehow in due time – which their revelations of various aspects of their world was paying off already at a steady pace – the fact remained that they were no longer human. Even if they somehow found a way home, they would still be devils, they would still have centuries and millennia of life to look forward to while everyone they knew had less than a century to live, some not even a couple decades if they thought of Onoki who was already old as dirt and Tsunade whose regeneration jutsu had shortened her lifespan and prematurely aged her despite her usual appearance might suggest.

Them, though? If Lord and Lady Gremory, the Lucifer's parents, were anything to go by for people older than the Sage of Six Paths, then the reincarnated Shinobi had a long life ahead of them.

And frankly, for all that saddened him to never again see his friends, to never get the opportunity to become Hokage, Naruto had no intention of moping around. His entire life consisted of obstacles that would break a lesser man and he had overcome them all. If he really sat down and thought about it, his 'destiny' in the Elemental Nations had been fulfilled. The Akatsuki was defeated, Madara was dead, Kaguya was sealed, the Biiju were free, the world was at peace. And his last act there was to prevent the all world from going splat. A pretty impressive resume, all in all.

Now he was a devil. It was a new chapter in his life and he was not going to start things off being broody and Uchiha-like.

The others were in a similar state, more or less.

Sai didn't really care, as while he had improved much from his ROOT days, he still considered himself a tool for Konoha deep down. Having ended up stranded in a different world as the price of completing a mission and saving the village was perfectly reasonable to him, and with Ajuka becoming his new master things were pretty good in his life.

Shikamaru was somewhat more depressed, being separated from his clan and closest friends Ino and Choji, but as there was nothing to do about it, he got over it and returned to his usual lazy yet genius self, doing his best of avoid actually working.

Hinata had blamed herself for week until Hanabi of all people snapped her out of it. In the end, had it not been for her impulsive action, they would be dead rather than just stranded in a different world and functionally immortal. Yes, they would miss their world, but considering how distant the average Hyuga was, never mind the Main Branch, they would not miss their family that much.

Sakura, though, had had it the worst. Being more social amongst them, as well as having both her parents alive, made the sudden separation hurt her the most. In a way, it felt worst then simply dying on a mission since given their situation it was unlikely their souls would go to their world's afterlife when they died… or any afterlife at all, considering that devils were supposedly damned.

Surprisingly enough, it had been Kurama who snapped her out of her funk by poking fun at her until she lost her temper and attacked the fox. The following fight – which obviously ended with the Biiju's overwhelming victory – led to Sakura not only calming down and getting over most of her issues, but the discovery and cementing of her Sin, or at least one of them.

It was incredible had refreshed she felt after letting out all that accumulated rage, but it made sense once Ajuka explained what really happened and what it meant for them.

Devils were creatures of sin. The growth and stability of their power, as well as their mental stability, relied on their indulgence in one or more of the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Lust and Pride.

One of Sakura's Sin's was Wrath. That surprised nobody that knew her. Ajuka, however, advised her to find another Sin or two to indulge in to reduce he reliance on Wrath since over-indulging in it would eventually make her too short-tempered to function properly in society. The same went for the other Sins; it was better to indulge in several to smaller degrees then in just one utterly.

To no one's surprise, Shikamaru's Sin was Sloth. However, both to keep himself more balanced and as a memento of his Akimichi best friend, he chose Gluttony as his secondary Sin.

For the Hyuga-raised Hanabi, Pride came as easy as breathing and she chose to temper it with some Sloth and Envy.

In Naruto and Hinata's case, Kurama took matters in his own hands… which meant Naruto and Hinata woke up locked in the same room naked as the day they were born, which gave them an incentive to not only clear whatever misunderstandings had plagued and troubled them during their last mission, but also cement their primary Sin as Lust, and their probably secondary as Greed given that they did not leave that room for while even after they discovered they could.

Now though, they had adapted to the basics of devil life in the Underworld, and with their Assessment over, four of them would be receiving their own sets of Evil Pieces so they could form their own Peerages.

There were several ways that this event normally occurred.

In the case of noble families, which had high levels of demonic power due to their genetics, the children commonly received their Evil Pieces at age ten which was the average age when pure-blooded devils from noble families reached a level of demonic power that classified them as High-Class, thus enabling them to use the Evil Pieces without issue. Depending on the family, they could either received a Set of Evil Pieces and bind to them on their own in privacy or, if the family possessed demonic power that held special properties, Ajuka regulated the way they channeled their power into the Evil Pieces in order to potentially confer higher affinities for the eventual receivers of those Evil Pieces to the magics of those specific families.

For regular pure-blooded devils that simply managed to advance in rank to High-Class despite being born amongst the lower ranks, Ajuka simply provided them with their Sets once they were awarded High-Class and left them to bind the pieces to them and themselves to the system by connecting with the King Piece Monument in Lilith, their capital.

For reincarnated devils, though, things were often more complicated which in Ajuka's view made them more interesting. For one thing, unlike with pure-blooded devils who were awarded High-Class status once they had accumulated the standard amount of demonic power to maintain the Evil Pieces, reincarnated devils needed to spend a period of time proving themselves, both in their worth and their loyalty to their master and government, before they would be awarded High-Class status in addition to having the standard amount of demonic power for High-Class Devils.

As such, more often than not, by the time the usually pro-pureblood government deemed them worthy enough, the reincarnated High-Class Devils had too much power for a standard binding to Evil Pieces to work. Also, given the trend of reincarnating not only regular humans but Sacred Gear users and other races like youkai that carried specific abilities in their genes, it required the assistance of Ajuka to bind the Evil Pieces to them, much to his satisfactions due to the various interesting results he at times got.

In the case of the shinobi, it was a given that they would require assistance in binding a Set of Evil Pieces to themselves. Not only due to their individual abilities such as Shikamaru's Shadow Manipulation and the Hyuga's Byakugan, but their chakra circulatory systems themselves set them apart from all other devils, reincarnated or not.

No race in this world possessed a Chakra Circulatory System. The source of magic and supernatural power in general in this world was the soul itself. While ordinary, powerless humans simply had ordinary souls, those with power, human or otherwise, had variations of a secondary circulatory system growing from their soul and bridging the gap to their bodies. Unlike the chakra circulatory system, the Magic Circuits, as they were called, were more expansive similar to a person's nervous system and carried only mana, the source of magic, in the case of humans, with devils having a darker variation called demonic power and angels fallen or not having angelic power, and so on.

What the Evil Pieces did, in addition to biologically giving a person devil traits, was to convert the reincarnated person's soul to that of a devil as well as their energy. More so, the reincarnation process triggered not only the activation of all dormant Magic Circuits, but also the artificial creation of more depending on what Evil Piece was used on them, with the Circuits holding various properties, some being of height quality and quantity to give Bishops more Mana to work with, some allowing the enhancing of speed to give Knights increased agility, some allowing the enhancing of endurance and strength to give Rooks more resilience and power, and some allowing all three for Queens, while Pawns had a more variable system that had limits on how long one ability could be sustained.

In the shinobi, though, the Evil Pieces had no already present Magic Circuits to awaken or convert, so they had to fulfil their function by creating them from scratch. Once the amount of Magic Circuits deemed necessary for their hosts had been created, the pieces had then moved on to the physical transformation to devil physiology which led to the enhancement of their bodies beyond their already superhuman limits.

These two steps had far greater results on shinobi then they would on humans of their new world. The creation of Magic Circuits meant increasing their reserves of Yin Chakra which was the same thing as Mana despite flowing through different conduits. The physical enhancement, on the other hand, meant increasing their reserves of Yang Chakra and its potency.

It was only after those two steps that the Evil Pieces went on with their other tasks, converting the soul and its energy into that of a devil and forming a connection to their master, in this case Ajuka, which went without a hitch.

In the end, though, the bottom line was that the benefits they received from being reincarnated into devils were at least three times greater on average when they would have been on a talented human on Earth that would necessitated the same Evil Pieces used on them.

So Ajuka wanted very much to see if the trait of having chakra circulatory systems would be passed down at least to some extent through their Evil Pieces to their future servants.

The device that facilitated a more complete binding of the Evil Pieces to their master was rather large but structurally rather simple. It was basically a crystal sphere around thirty meters in diameter – it had used to be much smaller, but with dragons and other large creatures becoming devils and reaching High-Class, a larger one had become necessary – which was connected to a smaller one in which the blank Evil Pieces were placed and a computer monitoring and regulating the energy flow between the two.

The process was rather simple, really, hence why outside special circumstance High-Class Devils could do the binding on their own. They poured some of their fresh blood over the blank Pieces and then entered the larger crystal sphere where they would unleash their strongest form and flare their power until they were nearly exhausted. The released power would flow to the sphere holding the Pieces and into them, absorbing the blood as a conduit, and once the flow of power stopped become attuned to the devil. The purpose of the computer was to ensure the process went on smoothly and that the Pieces had been bound fully to their masters.

Shikamaru had gone first and as a result of him putting nearly all his demonic power and chakra into them, his Evil Pieces were a pitch black that absorbed light, one of his Pawns even being a Mutated Piece.

While statistically Mutated Pieces appeared in one out of ten devils when they bound their Set to them, there were ways to predict their appearance. For one thing, it was a near certain thing that when the King had reserves of demonic power far above average High-Class devils, one of their Evil Pieces would be a Mutated Piece. Another factor was the properties of the devil's demonic power, such as potency. Generally, the system distributed the power equally between the pieces during the binding process, so even if someone like a Super Devil was the one doing it, not all his pieces were Mutated despite their worth being far greater than those of other devils. It was peculiarities like special properties of the demonic powers or even personality quirks of the devil that caused the Mutation.

In the end, what made Mutated Pieces special was that they were worth more than the average piece of the same type _in the same Set_. After all, it was ridiculous to compare the worth of the Mutated Pawn Piece of an average High Class Devil with a regular Pawn Piece of a Super Devil or even just an Ultimate-Class Devil.

Sakura's turn led to the creating of as Set of green Evil Pieces, the exhaustion of all the chakra she had accumulated in her Yin Seal leading to not one but two of her Pieces being Mutated, a Bishop and a Rook.

Hinata's results were even more spectacular, as with her unleashing Hamura's chakra in addition to her own, her Evil Pieces ended up a melding of cyan and purple. The number of Mutated Evil Pieces also drew the eye: both Bishops and three Pawns were Mutated.

Of course, Naruto had to top that.

While the unleashing of his final form had shaken Ajuka's lab something fierce, the maelstrom of orange, red and black power that came out of him was nevertheless channeled fully into his new Evil Pieces turning them a solid dark orange with red and black accents.

And every last one of them was Mutated.

Ajuka was not in the least surprised. While he himself got about a third of his Pieces mutated when he bound a new Set to him and Sirzechs would likely get half of them in the same state now should he need other Pieces then his original ones, that was to be expected given their power levels as well as the peculiarities if their demonic power, their _**Kankara Formula**_ and _**Power of Destruction**_ respectively.

By comparison, Naruto had just as much if not more raw power, and more peculiarities then the two of them combined given his powerful affinities to all five basic elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind, the opposing two, Yin and Yang, and several affinities generally restricted to bloodlines like Lava, Boil, Magnet, Scorch, and Ink elements that he got from the melding of Biiju chakra with his own.

After recovering their energy and a quick teleportation to Lilith to bind them to the King Monument as part of the system, Ajuka took them back to his estate. Specifically, to a room Naruto had been visiting daily.

The Biiju are titanic living forms of tainted chakra, some like the Kyubi actually called living masses of hatred due to how tainted their chakra is. The reason was rather simple: due to them being both incarnations of nature itself as once part of the Shinju as well as having at their origin the chakra of the countless humans bound to the roots of the Shinju and drained of their chakra, the Biiju not only absorbed natural energy in the process of refilling their reserves and recoalescing should they be 'killed', but also the emotions carried in the chakra human release in nature.

Having lived for a millennium in a world always at war with itself, it was only natural that the predominant emotions in the natural chakra in the world were negative, hence what the Biiju absorbed.

Now, Kurama was in Hell. Not Hell proper, but the Underworld, the uppermost and –technically separate portion of Hell. That did not change the fact that demonically tainted energy saturated the atmosphere. And with the portion of it inside Naruto being permanented converted and assimilated, the process of regenerating that portion of power was put in motion by drawing on the ambient energy which was all too easy to draw in.

And with it hatred and malice beyond anything Kurama had ever felt in its long life. It had been a stroke of luck that they had found the Kyubi in time and teleported the Biiju to an isolated chamber, but the fact remained that the ambient energy of the Underworld was too dark even for Kurama to safely absorb.

The idea of going to the Human word while he recuperated was tossed around and then quickly abandoned when Ajuka told them how whether it was on Earth or the Underworld, Senjutsu users had to fight to keep their sanity against the malice that had become part of the natural energy.

Kurama had reasoned that had it been just using Senjutsu, he could have handled it since he could have limited how much he took in and at what rate, allowing him to filter at least some of the malice, a theory Naruto put to the test and proved by entering not only Six Paths Sage Mode but also his new True Form while retaining perfect control over himself. Yes, his energy in that state was darker but it did not mess with his head.

The blond Sage had even gone ahead and proven that he could purify the energy he took in and then release it back into the atmosphere, which led to him helping along Kurama's recovery by taking in natural energy from the outside, purifying it, and then visiting Kurama and releasing that energy in the isolation room.

Unfortunately, due to the Underworld and earth not having natural chakra users, the ambient energy was rather weak and Yin orientated so they were not making much progress like that.

The answer to the problem was surprisingly simple: have Naruto turn Kurama into a Devil.

It was often that those that were to be reincarnated into devils had received fatal wounds or even already died. In the process of healing and reviving them, the King was able to supplement the power of the Evil Piece with their own by maintaining direct skin to skin contact.

Only one problem remained, however: a Biiju was a being of pure chakra. They usually coalesced into a solid form, yes, but they were still chakra. The closest thing they had for comparison were ghosts – which freaked Naruto out something fierce – and those were impossible to reincarnate as they were well and truly dead.

So, Kurama needed a physical body or at least some genetic material for the Evil Piece to use in the creation of at least a pseudo-body since while closest to a ghost, Kurama was made of chakra, living energy, thus very much alive.

For this, Ajuka provided the preserved blood of a nine-tailed fox youkai named Kurama, and went on to explain the story behind it and the other youkai that were famous enough for even humans not aware of the supernatural to have heard of though literary works, which interested the Biiju and the shinobi greatly as the coincidence of those youkai bearing the same names as the Biiju was too much to ignore.

Ajuka had obtained samples from them and other powerful youkai capable of practicing Senjutsu under the promise of not forcing anyone into it or performing unethical experiments on youkai in his research on the subject. His results were rather unsatisfactory though, and he hoped that with Naruto and maybe even Kurama's help he would make more progress in the future.

Which led to Naruto pouring the blood on Kurama after pushing some of his fur aside on the Biiju's bely and then implanting his Mutated Queen Piece through that spot… before setting down to take a nap right on top of it, buck naked, allowing the Kyubi to draw as much energy as he needed from him, as with his reserves now comparable to those of the Juubi, there was no actual danger of him running out. And as an added precaution, a few of his Kage Bunshin were keeping an eye on the situation and ready to gather Sage Chakra to transfer to him should he get low.

Still, whatever he was expecting when he went to sleep, Naruto most certainly did not expect to wake up on top of a busty red-haired red-eyed woman who eerily resembled his mother despite the crimson fox ears peaking from the top of her head and the nine fluffy fox tails of the same color connected to her tailbone.

Who was also buck naked.

"Brat?" the Kushina-lookalike – who could only be Kurama – blinked blearily as she woke up to see him peaking at her with wide eyes from where his face was resting into her generous cleavage.

" **GAAAAHHHHHH!"**

 **A.N.: Yeah, I make Kurama a woman. I know, I know, overdone and all that crap. Trust me, I know. But frankly, Kurama's personality seems so alike to Kushina's that I could not help myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Three**

 **Devil Arms**

"Well, I can now say with certitude that the genetic material used will not affect what the eventual gender a Biiju's transformation into a devil would be." Ajuka remarked blandly as he looked curiously at the feminized Kurama.

"How did you figure that?" the Kyubi snarked.

"The Kurama of this world is 100% male." Ajuka replied.

"Now you're just rubbing it in." Kurama twitched.

"Also, from what Naruto has told me and the memories he had provided…" Ajuka continued.

"Nice tech, by the way." The blond muttered absently as he stared at his former tenant.

"We can state that a Biiju is likely to take the form of one of its former hosts." The Mao paused "Or an approximation of it, anyway." He shrugged.

"Approximation? So Kurama's body is not identical with that of Kushina Uzumaki?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Indeed. I can tell a few features come from Mito Uzumaki as well, from the memories Kurama herself has provided." Ajuka confirmed.

"Neither Mito nor Kushina had such large breasts though!" Kurama protested as she groped his generous bust. "From what I remember, even after giving birth a couple times Mito only had a low C-cup and at the time of her death Kushina had a high D-cup. These things are… what size are they again?"

"For one, I'm surprised you even knew that much regarding your host's measurements." Sakura pointed out in disbelief. "And those are J-cups. Your exact Bust-Waist-Hips measurements are 107-61-95, at 175 cm of height and 65 kg of weight."

"Hmph, I had to spend decades with nothing but pointless female chatter to listen to." Kurama scoffed.

"Well, pointless or not, your breasts are actually bigger then Lady Tsunade's." Sakura grumbled with unconcealed jealousy.

"Personally…" Hanabi spoke up "I'm more curious why Ajuka-sama keeps referring to the Biiju in general rather than Kurama-san in particular. It's not like more of the Biiju came with us."

There was a pause as everyone turned to look at the green-haired Mao.

"Right?" Hanabi insisted.

"Ahem… funny that you mentioned that…" Ajuka chuckled rather sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Kurama demanded.

"Well, remember when you told me that your chakra inside Naruto was being converted into his own, hence why you chose to not return into the seal?" Ajuka began, earning a nod from the red-head. "Well, I then thought that I should keep an eye on that so I set some devices to monitor the conversion… and discovered eight other presences other than your own inside Naruto that were in danger of disappearing if left alone."

"…You extracted the chakra of the other Biiju inside me?" Naruto frowned in confusion. "No, that can't be right. If that had happened, I would not be able of using Six Paths Sage Mode and the _**Gudodama**_."

"I extracted around half of each." Ajuka corrected. "And stored them in isolated containers. I was curious in seeing what were the similarities with the souls sealed inside certain Sacred Gears, but with Kurama's condition becoming apparent it was obvious that that similarities were only superficial so I didn't even start any work on them."

"…Can I see them?" Kurama asked though it was spoken more like a demand.

"Sure, but they're not able to converse as they are." Ajuka motioned for them to follow and led them to another isolation chamber within which eight two-meter-wide spheres stood, containing masses of crimson chakra only vaguely shaped as the Biiju. "They don't have enough energy to fully materialize and exposing them to the ambient energy has proven to be a bad idea in Kurama's case."

"I can give them some of my chakra to help them along." Kurama absently spoke as she approached the closest sphere which held the Nanabi.

"See the magic circle on the ground? That's the isolation boundary." Ajuka explained. "Simply push an arm or something beyond it and channel your chakra through it."

In response, Kurama pushed a handful of her tails onto the sphere and unleashed a healthy amount of her crimson chakra into it, and within a few minutes Chomei had become physical, if a lot smaller than before.

"Ugh, where am it… Kurama? _Is that you?"_ the Nanabi turned towards the red-head in disbelief. "Your chakra feels darker but…"

"Yeah, it's me." Kurama grumbled. "I'll let Naruto explain while I help out the rest of our kin." She decided and moved on to the next Biiju.

 _Timeskip – three hours later_

"So basically, Naruto wants to turn us into hookers?" Shukaku asked after the long explanation was over.

" **Who the fuck are you calling a hooker, you fucking sand rat?!"** Kurama snarled. **"Remember your place, Shukaku! If it wasn't for me, you'd still be just formless chakra!"**

"And no, it's unlikely that you would all become female." Ajuka spoke up undisturbed by the killing intent the Kyubi was throwing around. "It will likely depend on the forms of your past hosts and your personal preferences."

"So Kurama wanted to be a woman?" Shikamaru asked doubtfully.

"Actually, I think it's because he saw a lot of itself in the strong and temperamental woman Kushina Uzumaki was, from what Naruto has shared with us." Ajuka replied.

Noises of comprehension and understanding accompanied this revelation.

"Well, I doubt I could be turned into a woman even if I had a particular preference for it. All my Jinchuriki were male." Gyuki muses, not at all upset about it.

"Same here." Shukaku added.

"All my hosts were female." Matatabi spoke up. "They were hoping that any children my hosts would give birth to would inherit some of my power. It did not end well for them."

"Before what gender you could take even matters, are you all sure you want to do this? It's not something to change your minds about later." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Why not?" Gyuki shrugged. "We would basically have a new lease on life. In the Elemental Nations, there was always the danger of some new Kage deciding they wanted to reinstate the Jinchuriki system. The possibility exists here as well if we remain as we are. If we become devils though, we would be able to fit in."

"Not to mention that it would take forever to get back to full size the way we are now." Isobu grumbled.

"Do you all agree?" Naruto inquired and received determined nods "Well, alright then." Naruto nodded. "I'll start with Gyuki and then Chomei and so on."

"Hey, why can't you star with me?" Shukaku demanded.

"Because he wants to make sure he uses his more valued Evil Pieces on those that require a bigger price first." Ajuka explained. "If he were to reincarnate you and Matatabi with his Rooks, it is likely he will not have enough pieces left to reincarnate Chomei and Gyuki."

"That means I'll be a Pawn!" Shukaku concluded.

"Worth several Pawn Pieces." Ajuka agreed. "Do not underestimate the Pawn Piece. I created it for a reason, after all. You will be able to switch between having great strength and resilience, great speed and great magic power. That would work well with your skill set, from what I've heard." He pointed out.

"Hm, fine." Shukaku grumbled, seeing the point. He also understood that someone other than Naruto could reincarnated him instead, but that would mean no longer being together with his siblings and as much as he whined about them, he did not desire the separation. They were made together and they would remain together with Naruto.

"It will take hours, maybe even a few days for the process for even one of you to be complete." Ajuka warned. "It only took the night for Kurama because it already had more than four fifths of its power. You all, on the other hand, each have less than a tenth of your original power."

 _Timeskip – two months later_

Two months, that was how long it took for Naruto to reincarnate all the Biiju. The transformation of each lasted as many days as they had tails, and Ajuka insisted Naruto take three days' break after each.

Not that he was doing nothing while he was cooped up in the isolation chambers. Much to his displeasure, he was forced to study. There was only so much time Ajuka could set aside to spend with them each day, away from his duties and his experiments, so the recently reincarnated shinobi and Biiju had to use other sources of information.

Thankfully, Ajuka's library was open to them for perusal and it soon become a common sight for them to laze around the Biiju's isolation chamber reading. As much as some of them – Naruto and Kurama – would have wanted to skip straight to learning how to blow stuff up with magic, the fact remained that beyond the basics they knew nothing of Devil Society and History, never mind the other supernatural factions and the human world.

It had been an admittedly amusing experience when some of the other Mao dropped by to visit.

 _Flashback_

"Come now, Ajuka!" Sirzechs was complaining. "You've finally got some more lively servants and you're making them study? Let them live a little!"

"Need I remind you that they know absolutely nothing of not only the supernatural, but the human world as well?" Ajuka drawled as he led the group towards the isolation chamber.

"All work and no play makes boring devils, Ajuka-chan!" Serafall pointed out.

"It's not like I'm forcing them to study." Ajuka sighed as he stopped by the door. "They realized themselves how in over their heads they are and are trying to catch up. Besides, there are health issues to be taken into account."

"Are they ill?" Sirzechs frowned.

"No, but the Peerage members Naruto has chosen to reincarnate have seen better days and it will take a while longer before they are all back to 100%." Ajuka shrugged.

"Given that this is an isolation chamber, should we assume whatever they have is contagious?" Grayfia asked warily.

"No, it's the other way around. They are particularly weak to the atmosphere of the Underworld so we're keeping them isolated until their transition to devilhood has finalized." Ajuka corrected as he opened the door and led them inside.

There were several people present, all of them occupied either with books or various folders of reports ranging from medical to mining. Sakura was going through several medical texts; Hinata was staring intently at a balloon in her arm that popped and was replaced with another from the large pile next to her; Sai and an unknown black man with pale blond hair wearing sunglasses were focusing on something they were writing with ink and brushes; Hanabi was going through law books; Shikamaru was intently studying an old book on the uses of the Darkness element while next to him were a few others on the same subject as well as the Shadow and Light elements; a tan-skinned teenage girl with orange eyes and mint hair was reading a book on familiars; a very busty red-haired woman with slit crimson eyes was reading some reports on youkai…

…And all around the place were hundreds of Naruto's reading various materials.

"Hey, you have some guests." Ajuka called for their attention.

"Hm? Oh, the Leviathan, the Lucifer and his Queen." One of the clones glanced at them. "What's up?" he waved casually.

"Ajuka… we've talked about this." Sirzechs sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a major headache coming.

"Sirzechs…" Ajuka began.

"As much as you like one person, and as useful they may be, there are lines not even us devils should cross." Sirzechs continued. "Cloning is one of them."

"But…" Ajuka tried.

"Even without the moral implications, just think how the rest of the Underworld will react when they hear about this! Everyone will want one! We can't just hand out Super Devils to…" Sirzechs ranted on.

" **Sirzechs!"** Ajuka shouted, losing his patience.

"What?" the redhead snapped.

"It's just one of Naruto's techniques. The clones are temporary. One solid hit will dispel them." Ajuka explained dryly.

"…Oh." Sirzechs blinked. "Er, sorry to have doubted you, Ajuka." He chuckled nervously.

"Whatever." Ajuka shook his head, deciding not to mention that he _was_ looking into the possibility of making those _**Kage Bunshin**_ last longer at the very least, if not make them semi-permanent. With Naruto's knowledge and help, of course. "Where's the original?" he asked the nearest clone who was watching them with amusement.

"He's still at it with Saiken. He should be done by tonight, I think." The clone waved towards what looked like a massive gooey white blob.

Approaching it, it became clear that the blob was actually a giant slug with six tail-like appendages at its rear end.

"This… is disgusting." Grayfia grimaced.

" **Well fuck you, lady! Nobody asked for your opinion."** One of the eyestalks turned to glare at her.

"It can talk?" Sirzechs blinked curiously.

"This is Saiken, Naruto's soon-to-be Bishop." Ajuka explained. "As well as the Rokubi Biiju."

"Come again?" Serafall blinked. "Didn't you say only Kurama-chan was sealed in Naru-kun?"

"Well, actually all the Biiju left a piece of them inside him. And since it's only a piece, it's taking a long time to transform them into devils." Ajuka explained. "The redhaired woman, the black-skinned man and the mint haired girl you might have seen earlier are the Kyubi, Hachibi and Nanabi; that is Kurama, Gyuki and Chomei respectively. Becoming devils gave them human-like bodies as well."

"I… see." Sirzechs mused. "Well, glad to have you aboard. Where is Naruto thought?" he asked Saiken.

" **On top of me. He's currently taking a nap. Want to leave a message?"** Saiken replied.

"No, that won't be necessary. Sirzechs is just bored and wants to do something entertaining with Naruto." Ajuka scoffed.

" **Try being sealed for decades in someone's gut. Then, you'll know real boredom."** Saiken scoffed. **"If you need Naruto for something outside combat, one of his clones should be enough."**

"I'll keep that in mind." Sirzechs chuckled sheepishly and led the others away. "Any other surprise you want to spring on us, Ajuka?" he asked dryly.

"Kurama is also a Super Devil." Ajuka took pleasure at the look on Sirzechs' face. "It appears that the ninth tail is equivalent with the power of a Super Devil, hence why with the release of his ninth tail Naruto's sixth pair of wings emerged."

"What about the others? The Hachibi – Gyuki, was it – is the next one in terms of power, right?" Grayfia spoke up.

"No, Gyuki has roughly half of Kurama's power though from there on the power difference between the Biiju begins to shrink." Ajuka mused. "From what I understand, this Sage of Six Paths that created the Nine Biiju first split the chakra of the Juubi in two, using half to create Kurama. Then he split in two once more, using half of that to create Gyuki. From there on he used a different method, so while having a tail more than the next signifies a Biiju as the stronger one, it's no longer a sign of being twice as strong as the top tier Biiju." He explained.

"Does that mean that since Naru-kun has Ten Tails in his true form, he's twice as strong as Kurama-chan?" Serafall inquired.

"Most likely." Ajuka nodded slowly.

"That would mean that combined, Naruto Uzumaki's Peerage will have the power equivalent of four Super Devils." Grayfia pointed out with trepidation.

"Likely more, since he will still have a few Pawns left over after reincarnating the Biiju." Ajuka remarked.

"How do we know they will not turn on us in favor of say, the Youkai Faction?" Grayfia asked quietly.

"No, I can say that the chances of that happening are near zero. What you need to understand about them is that if there's one thing they hate, it's traitors." Ajuka said with certainty. "If we don't betray them, then we have no reason to worry about them doing so."

"Then I guess there's nothing to worry about." Sirzechs relaxed.

"As for the Youkai Faction…" Ajuka grimaced. "They have read up on the Nekomata incident." He revealed causing the others to react similarly "And while they are admittedly displeased with how we dealt with it, they are downright furious with how the Youkai Faction did nothing to protect their own."

"I see." Sirzechs muttered. "I wonder if they feel like I did when I found out father's greed got the better of him and he engaged Rias to the youngest son of the Phenex Clan." He grumbled.

"At any rate, it will take a few more weeks for Naruto to finish reincarnating the Biiju, so stop whining and so some real work for a change." Ajuka told him flatly.

 _Flashback end_

Now though, the Nine Biiju were assembled under their new King, the unofficial Second Juubi, Naruto Uzumaki… and they were all rather bored.

The fact was, Ajuka spent the majority of his time in his labs and while Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai and even Hinata could live with that and work on their own research projects to better the Underworld, Hanabi and especially Naruto and his Peerage could not do that. Or rather, they were unwilling to do so.

While discussing what they could do with their time now that they were decently caught up regarding the Underworld and the Supernatural World as a whole, Ajuka's attempts at Sacred Gears came up.

"What are Sacred Gears, really?" Naruto spoke up. "I mean, they were mentioned in various texts and we know the God of the Bible made them, but…"

"Hm, let me explain then." Ajuka mused. "Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the Biblical God. They are part of His system of enacting miracles to help humanity. Sacred Gears were created at some point during the latter half of the Great War when God realized just how much damage was being inflicted upon the human world… as well as how little he could do to personally reduce that damage." Ajuka smirked slightly. "You see, between leading Heaven's war effort, creating new Angels to replenish Heaven's ranks, and keeping the other factions out of our war, God was quite busy, too busy to properly focus on the humans he was sworn to protect and whom he had falsely claimed to have created."

"So he created Sacred Gears so they could protect themselves." Shikamaru deduced.

"Indeed. Not only did this allow human to pose some resistance worth noticing against those that attacked them, but with the Sacred Gears the humans affiliated with the Church could actively participate in the war on the side of Heaven. More than that, with Sacred Gears appearing randomly in humans, Christianity gained footholds in regions of the world where other religions reigned supreme, subverting more and more follower. It's no wonder that Christianity is today's number one religion."

"Can you be a bit more specific regarding Sacred Gears?" Sakura requested.

"Certainly." Ajuka agreed. "For one thing, I can tell you that they can appear in those who are only part-human rather than just pureblooded humans. They have various powers, there's probably one for each type of magic out there. There are also multiple copies of the majority of Sacred Gears, only the 13 called the Longinus Class that have the potential of killing a god being unique though there exist weaker variations of some of them." He explained before taking a sip of water to wet his dry throat. "As for their general abilities, Sacred Gears can also adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time passes. This is believed to be the source of Balance Breaker, and suggested to be the source of the transformation into a Sub-Species."

"Balance Breaker? Sub-Species?" Kurama frowned.

"Sacred Gears have an ultimate state of activation called the Balance Breaker, which is the most powerful manifestation of the Sacred Gear. Once reached, the Balance Breaker can be entered again far more easily than the first time." Ajuka explained. "Reaching the Balance Breaker can be triggered by the feelings of its possessor. Balance Breaker is said to be have been never intended, and that it was a flaw in the system created by God." He paused. "As for Sub-Species, they are Sacred Gears that have taken on a unique characteristic because of the thoughts and feelings of the wielder. They are more powerful than the normal form of the same Sacred Gear, and will sometimes gain a new ability as well. Sometimes, both the Sacred Gear in its normal state, as well as the Balance Breaker will be a Sub-Species. Other times, however, only the Balance Breaker will be a Sub-Species."

"What about their composition? What are they made of?" Shikamaru inquired.

"That depends on the Sacred Gear in question." Ajuka chuckled. "While some manifest as weapons and armor, or jewelry, others appear just as abilities attached to part of the user's body, like the eyes for instance. But if you're asking about the core, it's a crystal within which the essence of the Sacred Gear itself is sealed in the form of energy despite having a physical form while in use. In fact, there are plenty of Sacred Gears that have living creatures sealed inside them, the most famous of them being amongst the Longinus, with **Boosted Gear** having Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor and one of the Heavenly Dragons, which the **Divine Dividing** having Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and the other Heavenly Dragon. Then there is also the **Regulus Nemea** which contains the spirit of the Lion King, the Nemean Lion Regulus, residing within it."

"And how did these creatures end up being sealed in Sacred Gears?" Kurama scowled, drawing parallels to the situation of the Biiju.

"I can't tell you how it was for all of them, but the most famous examples, the Heavenly Dragons, tend to speak for themselves." Ajuka said dryly. "Specifically, those two battle maniacs, Ddraig and Albion, have been the source of disaster all over the world throughout history. Whenever they met, they fought causing natural disasters and in some cases destroying entire civilizations. In fact, the Great War was actually put on hold and the Three Biblical Factions teamed up to take them out when they suddenly began fighting in the middle of our battlefield, not paying any attention to the tens of thousands that got killed simply from the backlash of their attacks. In the end, they were killed and the Biblical God sealed their souls in what became the **Boosted Gear** and the **Divine Dividing**. Even now, those two dragons project their rivalry into their wielders… those who survive activation, anyway."

"Survive activation? I don't like the sound of that." Hinata frowned.

"Sacred Gears of great power like the 13 Longinus put a certain strain on the user's body." Ajuka explained. "Take the **Boosted Gear** and the **Divine Dividing** as examples. The **Boosted Gear** doubles the power of the wielder every ten seconds, but that does not mean the body of the user can handle that power. And since most activations are due to strong emotions like in battle, they won't realize their body is breaking down before it's too late to stop it. With the **Divine Dividing** the user halves the enemy's power and absorbs it into themselves. Imagine how a normal human would react to having half the power of even just a Low-Class Stray Devil suddenly forced in them."

"Kinda like a Jinchuriki using too much of their Biiju's chakra, only without the regeneration factor to keep them together." Naruto grimaced, thinking of his initial experiences of using more than 4 tails of Kurama's chakra.

"Because of this, it is rather rare for humans who were previously unaware to the Supernatural to survive the activation of their Sacred Gear. Ironically, the highest number of Sacred Gear users number amongst reincarnated Devils since the increase in durability ensures the safe use of their Gears, and quite a few High-Class devils specifically seek out Sacred Gears users, either with active or dormant Gears, to add to their Peerage." Ajuka revealed.

"So, when you get down to it, Sacred Gears are crystals with something sealed inside them, ranging from physical objects to rare spells to souls of living creatures." Hanabi summarized.

"Indeed." Ajuka confirmed before Hanabi changed the subject to magic.

Unseen by them, Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged calculative looks.

 _Timeskip – two months later_

It had been of some difficulty, but they had found one.

Not necessarily because Stay Devils possessing Sacred Gears were rare – on the contrary, a good quarter of the Strays out there held a Sacred Gear of some kind and had defected either because they had been tricked or reincarnated into devils against their will or, more common, they got it into their heads that because they had Sacred Gears they were chosen by God or other such reason to think themselves superior and thus saw it beneath them to follow the orders of their King.

The reason why it had taken them so long to track down a Stray with a Sacred Gear was twofold.

On the one hand, after two months of essentially laying low, it was expected of them to make appearances with Ajuka at various events, more often than not being ordered to go in the Mao's place as he was not overly fond of parties and now he had the opportunity of passing the buck to Naruto and his other servants.

It came as quite a surprise to the other Shinobi that yes, Naruto could be polite to nobles even if he would like nothing more them kick their arrogant asses, and yes, he did know etiquette even if he showed literally no sign of it back in the Elemental Nations.

When asked after his first baffling performance, he explained that during his three years on the road with Jiraiya he had passed through the palaces of more than half of the Daimyo in the Elemental Nations and Jiraiya had drilled into his head how to act around nobles after explaining to the temperamental blond that if the nobles got pissed off, Konoha could end up as bad as Suna economically, if not worse – thus Naruto learnt to bite his tongue and smile at some of the most arrogant bastards in the Elemental Nations who wasted more money before breakfast then it would take to keep a large family fed for a year.

The reason why he did not bother with such an act around shinobi? Simple: shinobi respected power and conviction, not pretty words and ass-kissing.

The other reason why it took them so long? They wanted a Sacred Gear that would fit the fighting style of one of the Shinobi. Specifically, the Sacred Gear **Night Reflection** had shadow manipulation abilities and would work perfectly for Shikamaru if they managed to obtain it and implant it into the Nara.

They tracked down one Arzolag Marchios in Panama and after a short battle involving Shikamaru binding it with his shadows and Naruto overpowering the newly learnt basic thunderbolt spell into frying and temporarily paralyzing Arzolag, rendering him unconscious.

"Okay, let's see if this works. I don't want to have wasted weeks of going through sighting reports for this bastard." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting to it." Naruto grumbled as he climbed on the massive devil's reptile-like torso and after activating his chakra cloak over his arms he reached inside, phasing through, and began to feel for the Sacred Gear's crystal core. Finding something, he pulled it out revealing a purplish Bishop Evil Piece. "Ups." Naruto muttered before shrugging and placing it in his pocket. Another Bishop later and he was getting annoyed when he finally found it, pulling out a black crystal the size of his fist surrounded in a black aura. "Jackpot!" he grinned.

"Now hand over those Bishops to me already." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his whiskered friend's enthusiasm and caught the two pieces thrown his way, immediately setting to work.

What he was doing was simple in theory but complex in practice. He was removing a good chunk of the programing inside the two Bishops that allowed the two crystals to serve in the reincarnation and empowerment of people into devils. He could do this thanks to over a month of going over Ajuka's notes and watching the Mao personally create dozens of Evil Pieces of each type.

Then he tossed them back to Naruto who held them between his cupped hands and soon enough within an orb of his demonic Biiju chakra. Slowly but surely, the two Bishops lost their form and merged into a single blob which he shaped into a perfect sphere before withdrawing the chakra and inspecting the results carefully and having Shikamaru double-check.

"It looks as expected. Go for the next step." The Nara advised.

Nodding in agreement, Naruto once again surrounded the purplish sphere in his Biiju chakra but this time it was held in just one hand. The other held the core of the Sacred Gear **Night Reflect** in the same manner.

Over the course of the next ten minutes, the purplish orb darkened and began radiating a dark aura similarly to the Sacred Gear, at which point Naruto stopped. The change was temporary, though, and without something to maintain it, it would fade within the hour.

Which was why Shikamaru was unfurling a large scroll with a complex sealing array on it. Naruto casually used his monstrous strength to push the still unconscious Stray Devil onto a portion of the scroll while he placed the transformed crystal sphere on a specific spot before activating the array.

As they had expected, the devil woke up but did not have time for more than a single scream of agony before the entirety of his life force and soul were consumed and sealed permanently into the now pitch black sphere giving off a dark demonic aura that yet lacked actual malice, leaving behind a husk that shattered into dust on its own.

"Well, what do you think?" Shikamaru inquired.

"I think we can call it a success." Naruto mused as he picked up crystal sphere and formed a connection with it using his chakra. "Throw a kunai at me." He asked and seconds later a black shield erupted from the sphere, absorbed the kunai and shot it back towards the side.

"Yep, it works as expected." Shikamaru smiled as he pulled out a containment scroll and sealed away both crystal spheres before activating the teleportation spell and taking them home…

Where an annoyed Ajuka was waiting for them.

"Exactly what were you two doing messing with two Bishop Evil Pieces?" the Mao demanded angrily.

"We made a Hell Gear!" Naruto quickly replied.

"What." Ajuka blinked.

"I thought we were going to call it a Demonic Armament." Shikamaru frowned.

"Too long and not catchy enough." The blond rebuffed.

"True… how about a compromise." Shikamaru offered. "A Devil Arm."

"Ohhh, I like the sound of that!" Naruto agreed.

"Wait, wait, back up here!" Ajuka exclaimed.

"We made a demonic equivalent of a Sacred Gear." Shikamaru explained as he unsealed both crystal spheres and handing them over to his boss. "The one in your right is the Sacred Gear while the one in your left is the Devil Arm. Feel free to analyze them as much as you want, just make sure to have someone seal the Sacred Gear in a scroll to make sure Heaven doesn't recycle it into another user."

"Now, if you excuse us, we've been out hunting that bastard for more than two days straight. We need to get some sleep." Naruto yawned as he and Shikamaru headed to their respective bedrooms leaving behind the Beelzebub who had already begun analyzing both the Sacred Gear and the newly named Devil Arm.

 **A.N.: Before someone points it out, yes, there will be Devil May Cry influence in this story.**

 **Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it will be a while before the next one as I plan on catching up on my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Four**

 **Hunting Strays**

The creation of the first Devil Arm had far-reaching consequences on the policies of the Underworld.

The very next day, the four Mao convened with the Shinobi and the Biiju where Shikamaru and Naruto explained what they did and how. To say that the rest were surprised that the two had essentially recycled the Evil Pieces inside the Stray Devil was an understatement. All the Mao, even Ajuka, had long since given up on recovering any of the high-quality crystals used in the creation of Evil Pieces.

Not because there were no others who could subdue and extract the Evil Pieces – there were plenty of Strays who had a priority capture order on them instead of elimination for various reasons, more often than because they held valuable information – but because even after being extracted and deprogramed, the vast majority of the crystals were still tightly connected to the Stray and held their essence even after death, preventing the use on others.

But here Naruto could not only purge the connection to the Strays, but also had a method of using the Strays themselves as a power source to finalize the transition from Evil Piece into Devil Arm. And, after a brief explanation of what he had done, the Biiju and Hinata declared that they were near certain they could replicate the process themselves.

A few of the Shinobi – namely Sakura and Hinata – were somewhat aghast at the idea of sacrificing the souls of the Strays like that, but Ajuka was quick to explain to them that the result of a normal death would be much the same.

The secret of 'reincarnating' people into devils was that by human standards, devils did not classify fully as living beings, the same rule applying for Angels and Fallen Angels. With Angels having been created by God to live in Heaven, they and those that fell or evolved from them were primarily spiritual beings.

The truth behind the long, near immortal lives of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels was that what they were living was actually a mixt of their lives and afterlives, hence why with their deaths they did not go to the afterlife but simply disappeared. Natural reincarnation was limited to very few, only a few cases being acknowledged as real, with the people reincarnated having left a mark on the world great enough that whatever higher power in charge of the cycle of death and life deemed them worth another chance.

This significantly mollified the two girls, though neither was too thrilled by this piece of information which explained a lot about the rather low fertility of the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils.

The end result of their meeting however, was thus: the Shinobi and their Peerages were from that moment assigned primarily with hunting Stray Devils of more significant power and turning them into Sacred Gears. Knowledge of this, however, was to be kept from the general public since some may consider the idea of turning their Peerage Members into Strays just so they could get a Devil Arm out of them somehow.

In fact, until they had a decently large amount of them and had decided on a way to distribute them, the Devil Arms would not be used by anyone outside the Shinobi and their Peerages, also giving them the time to test them out for potential bugs.

For the first few months, their schedule consisted mostly of going through reports on the sightings and assessments of various Stray Devils of above average power and then going to take them down. There had a few slip ups at the beginning, mainly in the form of some of the Biiju being overenthusiastic in taking down some Strays which led to said Strays being wounded to the point of dying before they could be used to empower the Devil Arm core made from their Evil Pieces – if they were not outright vaporized from the get go like when Son Goku got pissed off at a spider-like stray and encased the thing in molten lava. Thankfully, they only lost a couple Sacred Gears that way as even when the Strays did not survive long enough to be used in making the Devil Arms, the Biiju, Naruto and Hinata were perceptive and fast enough to extract the God-given tools from the dying Strays.

Of course, not all the Stray Devils they targeted were Sacred Gear users for which in turn they created Devil Arm variants of. Quite a few of them were lacking such artifacts allowing them to either use their Evil Pieces to create Devil Arm variants of the Sacred Gears they removed from Strays that had died too quickly or those deemed more useful.

Or, of course, they could improvise and create the Devil Arms of their own design.

Kurama had started the trend by creating **Primal Instinct** , a Devil Arm that allowed the user to sense the negative emotions within a hundred feet radius, which mimicked her own ability.

Not wanting to be left behind, Shukaku went and made two. The first one, **Desert's Embrace** , allowed the user to capture enemies in cocoons of hardened sand, created from the ground around them, and then crush them by making the cocoons implode. The second one, **Cursed Seal** , allowed the user to apply cursed seals on their targets through direct contact, with the seals having the power to expand over the victim's body on command to freeze up their movements.

Matatabi messed up somehow in her attempt of creating as Devil Arm capable of granting the user the Scorch Release she tended to bestow upon her Jinchuriki. Instead, she somehow created a Devil Arm that allowed the wielder to conjure large amount of blue flames that, while similar in appearance to the ones she herself used, were actually different and held potent purifying powers, not actually holy but similar enough. She named it **Blue Penance**.

Gyuki was not too enthusiastic about the idea of joining in, but went ahead and created a Devil Arm in the form of a brush that needed no ink as it held an amount of his highly potent ink limited only by how much energy the user was willing to invest in it. He then simply named it **Writer's Brush** … and by the time he had finished explaining what it did Sai had already snatched it up and Naruto was begging the Hachibi to make him one as well.

Deciding to give it a try as well, Chomei created a Devil arm that allowed the user to create and manipulate a material similar to spider silk, allowing the creation of webs and cocoons to trap the opponent. She named it **Silken Bindings**.

Son Goku decided to make an offensive Devil Arm considering so many of his kin had made either binding or auxiliary ones; he created **Magma's Embrace** which not only allowed the user to conjure large globs of lava but also coat their entire body with a layer of the superheated substance that while harmless to the wielder could incinerate others on contact.

Kokuo went ahead and used an S-class Stray Devil possessing not one but two Rook Pieces – which had been used on him in the hopes of forcing him to grow to that level over time – in the creation of **Steaming Might** which allowed the user to double his strength every ten seconds without any limit beyond what the user's body could handle.

Isobu, at Shukaku's pestering, decided to make one as well if only to get the humanized tanuki to leave her alone. Thus, she created **Coral Birth** that allowed the user to create corals anywhere within their line of sight.

Saiken decided she was going to make offensive Devil Arm like Son Goku had and went ahead to create **Acid Burst** which allowed the user to conjure up what appeared to be soap bubbles that were actually made of acid and were highly explosive.

Deciding that her **Primal Instinct** was too tame – and that there was no way she was going Shukaku be the only one to make two Devil Arms – Kurama did some thinking and calculations and ended up creating **Demon's Power** which doubled the user's energy every ten seconds with no limit, essentially insuring they would be unlikely to run out during battle. Of course, how much one's reserves could increase by how much their body could handle.

Seeing that the Biiju had all essentially made Devil Arm versions of their own unique abilities, Naruto decided to follow the trend and worked his ass off in designing and then creating **Sage's Blessing** which allowed the user to absorb any kind of energy they come in contact with, be it demonic, natural and even holy energy, purify and convert it into the user's own and only then add it to their reserves. It, like the **Divine Dividing** , also had a safety feature of expelling excess energy to avoid harm to the user only unlike the Longinus which released that energy through its wings, the **Sage's Blessing** released that energy from all over the wielder's body, allowing to use the expelling energy in burst to deflect incoming attacks. In essence, it ensured the wielder would never run out of energy. Of course, for something of this magnitude not only was the sacrifice of an Ultimate Class Stray Devil required, but also a crystal core from a Mutated Queen Piece or equivalent which Naruto created from scratch out of a _**Gudodama**_.

Hinata had the same approach but decided to be more practical and created the **White Eye** which mimicked the _**Byakugan's**_ abilities but only within ten meters, being meant primarily to be a tool used by healers to see what's wrong with their patients.

The relative peace and quiet ended when they received an urgent recall message to Ajuka's office rather than his lab, where they usually met up with him. They took it as a sign that he would be acting in official capacity.

Sure enough, at their arrival they found out that all the Mao were in attendance along with an elderly man that instantly put them on edge. The reason? He was old. Considering the fact that the Devils had gone through the Great War between the Three Biblical Factions and then through a civil war, this particular devil being old meant that he was seriously powerful to have survived this long. The fact that he could have altered his appearance to appear much younger also indicated some cunning, an attempt to appear weaker then he actually was.

"Glad to see you all respond so promptly." Sirzechs spoke up as soon as he caught sight of them. "An urgent situation has arisen and we need you to deal with it immediately. First, however, allow me to introduce Zekram Bael, the First Head of the House of Bael, the Original **Great King**." He nodded respectfully towards the violet eyed dark haired gentleman.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Just how bad is the situation if all Four Mao and _the_ Great King saw fit to present it together?" he asked warily.

"Not exactly to the level of a war starting, but if things get out of hand it could certainly lead to that." a wide awake Falbium Asmodeus replied, his very presence and alertness speaking volumes of how bad things were.

"But first, we need to give you some background information." Completing the image of seriousness was a Serafall Leviathan who was not wearing her Magical Girl outfit but a dress fitting her position.

"As I'm sure you noticed before, the Sets of Evil Pieces High-Class devils and above lack one Piece in Particular that is present in Chess." Ajuka began.

"The King." Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had wondered, indeed, why prideful creatures like devils gave things like endurance, strength, speed and reserves to their servants yet did not get any power-ups themselves.

"In my original design, there was a King Piece among the Evil Pieces. However, it quickly became apparent that not only were the effects rather unstable, but those who used them became far too powerful which upset the already fragile balance of power in the aftermath of the Civil War with the Old Mao Faction." Ajuka explained. "Unlike the other pieces which grant special abilities, the King Piece simply boosts a person's power. However, the King Piece's strengthening is anywhere from 10 to 100 times and more. There are restrictions to its use. One, the user cannot already have an Evil Piece because the King piece would overlap with their current piece and expose them to dangers. Two, the user can potentially die if they are too strong. There are only nine unused King Pieces in existence, banned from further use." Here he paused before turned towards Zekram. "Until yesterday evening, there were ten."

"Ona of my descendants, a third-cousin of the current Head of the Bael Clan, chose to support his elder sister by becoming her Queen around a century and a half ago." Zekram picked up the explanation. "However, recently it appears that Zephiros has grown angry of his position and jealous of his King's, Zeragel's, power which even with the boost of his Queen Piece still surpasses his."

"Let me guess: he got his hands on a King Piece and used it." Kurama spoke up flatly.

"Indeed." Zekram confirmed. "One of the unused King Pieces had been left in the care of the Bael Clan and kept under high security. The investigation of how exactly he even know about it, never mind how he managed to gain access to it, is still ongoing. But the fact is, Zephiros obtained the King Piece, used it on himself and then killed Zeragel before fleeing while displaying rather unstable behavior."

"Didn't he know people who already have an Evil Piece can use it?" Sakura spoke up.

"I would not be surprised if rather then that, he thought that only pureblooded devils could use it. Which is also true considering reincarnated devils automatically disqualify." Sirzechs sighed.

"How unstable is he?" Naruto frowned, having personal experience with unstable power-ups.

"Very. At the rate things are going, he will literaly explode within a week, tops." Ajuka replied.

"Then I suppose the question is whether you want us to put him down or to capture him so you can do it yourselves." Shikamaru deduced.

"I want him dead. He is not only a Stray, but a kin-slayer as well." Zekram uttered.

Glancing at the Mao they received nods of confirmation.

"Alright then." Naruto nodded. "I don't suppose you know where we can start tracking him down?"

"Even better." Ajuka smirked. "We discovered his general location and placed a teleportation disruption field over the whole region. He won't be able to teleport away and from what I understand he was never the most athletic person even before his body started becoming unstable from the King Piece.

"Well, that will certainly make things easier." Naruto smirked confidently.

"Just one question." Hanabi spoke up. "If he does explode… just what kind of damage should we expect?"

"Well… let's put it this way." Ajuka grimaced. "Most high-class devils have smaller territories then what the crater would be."

"So we need to kill him quickly, less the stress of battle makes him even more unstable. And if he does blow up, we won't be able to teleport away." Shikamaru summarized their situation. "Swell."

"I admit, I am rather surprised how blasé you are about the existence of the King Piece." Zekram remarked curiously.

"I'm already strong enough and will only get stronger as I train." Naruto pointed out. "I don't need a King Piece. And if someone is using it without getting themselves and those around them killed? Not my problem."

"Even if some of the top players of the Rating Games only got there by using a King Piece?" Zekram prodded.

"Boss, what do you think the chances of my Peerage are in a Rating Game with those particular top players." Naruto asked Ajuka with obvious amusement.

"You would wipe the floor with them. Only Diehauser Belial, who doesn't use a King Piece, would be able to pose a serious threat to you, and not only because his clan's signature ability, _**Worthlessness**_." Ajuka explained.

"I see. Well, with those people who use the King Piece having no chance against me, why I should be upset. Besides, I'm a shinobi and my way of fighting has nothing against the King Piece." Naruto shrugged.

"Your shinobi way of fighting?" Zekram raised an eyebrow.

"If you're not cheating during battle, you're doing it wrong." Naruto smirked.

"…Quite the interesting Queen, you've got for yourself, Ajuka. I look forward to good news." Zekram smiled as he left.

The group remained in silence for a few more seconds.

"He teleported away." Hinata announced, allowing them all to relax.

"So, giving that you're sending us instead of, say, Sirzechs' Peerage, you don't want us to just kill of this guy." Shikamaru spoke up.

"Indeed." Sirzechs agreed. "This gives you an opportunity to create a Devil Arm potentially on par with one of the Longinus-class Sacred Gears. Had the other King Piece users been viable, we would have suggested already however amongst the few that use it, even fewer are people of more dubious interests while the remainder are actually decent people. As all of them are immensely powerful and influential, we cannot risk alienating them less some of the more volatile ones decide to take their anger out on innocent people when they rebel."

"I plan on calling it a Satan-class Devil Arm." Ajuka spoke up.

"This Devil Arm… what do you want to do with it?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Well…" Sirzechs began "Why do you ask?" he shot back.

"Well, if you have a certain purpose in mind for it, I can tailor it to fit that purpose." Naruto pointed out.

"You're going to keep it." Falbium replied.

"…Come again?" Naruto blinked.

"There have been some incidents that we managed to link to the Old Mao Faction. They are becoming more and more active." Sirzechs sighed. "Considering that they've been silent over the past three centuries, it's likely that they will make an attempt to seize power in the near future."

"As such, we need to give the strongest players on our side some power-ups, just in case they've cooked up something dangerous during their absence." Ajuka added. "Shalba Beelzebub, one of the descendants of the original Mao Beelzebub, is also an inventor and a genius in his own right. I doubt he stood idle for centuries."

"The Satan-class Devil Arms after yours will be for us Mao, Grayfia-chan and Kurama-chan." Serafall told them.

"In other words, the most powerful people on your side that are directly affiliated to you thus completely trustworthy." Sakura nodded. "How many will there be in total?"

"Nine. One for each Level of Hell." Sirzechs replied.

"So that means you need to come up with two more people to use them." Hinata mused before adding when several pairs of eyes turned towards her in consideration. "Sorry, I already have plans for a specific Devil Arm that I'm designing."

"Which you can make powerful enough to be a Satan-class one." Ajuka pointed out.

"But… I wanted to make one for Hanabi as well." Hinata lowered her head.

"You can make the one you originally planned for me and a stronger version of it for yourself, sis." Hanabi pointed out. "Even some of the Longinus-class Sacred Gears have lesser versions out there."

"That's true…" Hinata bit her lip. "Very well. If you want to trust me with this responsibility, I will do my best not to disappoint you." She decided.

"That leaves one more person." Falbium began to look at Gyuki.

"I already have a Devil Arm and I don't want to replace it. So drop it." the Hachibi said flatly.

"Well, I suppose we can decide on the last candidate later on." Serafall changed the subject. "Another reason why we chose you to deal with Zephiros Bael is because you have available to you another form of teleportation that would allow you to get out of there if the worst happens, and this one is not inhibited by the suppression spell over the region."

" _ **Hiraishin."**_ Shikamaru frowned.

In a new world where people already had a teleportation spell, with only himself knowing his father's legendary jutsu despite not having mastered it himself, Naruto had decided to share it with his fellow shinobi and the Biiju. They all could _use_ it now, but not in battle as every trip disorientated them something fierce unlike the teleportation spell which had a much smoother transition. As such, only Naruto, Kurama, Hinata and Hanabi who were used with intense high-speed combat were able to use the _**Hiraishin**_ in combat.

To simply travel away from somewhere, though? That was something they were all capable of in a split second if the situation called for it and they were prepared.

"Alright then. If you say that this Devil Arm will be for my use, I need to get some things from the lab to use in making it. Give me five minutes." Naruto said before disappearing a yellow flash.

Reappearing at a marker he had placed in the lab they did their Devil Arm research in, he quickly gathered a number of crystals and stored them in a scroll that he then placed in one of his hidden pockets before teleporting back to Hinata's side.

"Done." He told the group.

"Got everything? Good. I'm teleporting you to the edge of the sealed off area." Ajuka informed them as a large teleportation circle appeared under the Shinobi and Biiju. "From there, you should be able of tracking him down."

"Be careful. Don't get yourselves killed. If you can't get him alive to make the Devil Arm, it's better to just kill him. Don't take unnecessary risks, Naruto-kun!" Serafall insisted with some worry for the blond whom she knew could at times be so focused on a task that he ignored dangers to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll pull his ass out of the fire if things get tough. Like usual." Kurama smirked.

"You're the last person who should talk about asses being on fire!" Hinata giggled.

"You swore you would never bring that up!" Kurama reddened.

"No, you begged me to swear; I never actually agreed to anything." Hinata chuckled.

"Oh, this I have to hear!" Naruto's grin widened.

"…Perhaps some other time." Hinata thought better as she remembered the entire content of that encounter. "We have work to do right now."

"Right… everyone ready?" Naruto glanced around.

"Let's do this already!" Kurama rolled her eyes.

"Anyone want to chicken out?" Shukaku taunted.

"Why? This is just some juice up High-Class…" Sakura began.

"Ultimate-Class." Sirzechs corrected in amusement.

"…Ultimate-Class Devil with the power to totally obliterate things and people form existence. Why should we be worried?" she finished sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto grinned and gave Ajuka a thunbs-up, being teleported away moments later.

Appearing in a rocky area, Hinata and Hanabi instantly activated their _**Byakugan**_ and checked their surroundings.

"Clear. He's not here nor within a ten-mile radius." Hinata informed them.

"Our turn then." Kurama nodded towards Naruto and they both closed their eyes and inhaled softly as they entered Sage Mode and Six Paths Sage Mode, black markings reminiscent of her fox form's appearing around her eyes while Naruto gained no skin markings himself.

Opening their eyes, their eyes were near identical in that they were both orange with slit pupils, however Kurama's were closer to red then the blond's.

"Found him. A massive and fluctuating energy signature in that direction." The whiskered blond pointed.

"It's pretty damn far away." Kurama grumbled.

"I'll fly you guys there." Chomei offered.

"That could work. Beats us individually flying there since that way he'll be able to see how many of us are right off the bat." Shikamaru gave his approval.

"Alright then." Naruto gave her his okay as well and within seconds Chomei had taken her Nanabi form and took off as soon as they all climbed on her back.

"So, what's the plan of approach?" Sai inquired.

"First of all, we need to contain him. Unless he's a complete idiot, he won't stick around once he sees how many of us are there and how powerful so many of us are." Shikamaru began.

"That means a barrier." Sakura nodded. "I suggest four of the Biiju do it."

"I agree. Isobu is a given since she can use her **Coral Birth** Devil Arm from a distance, hindering Zephiros Bael even while sustaining the barrier." Hinata pointed out.

"That's fine with me." the Sanbi who now looked like an older Rin Nohara, her once host, agreed.

"I would normally suggest Shukaku since he can control his sand from a distance, but since we plan on capturing this guy his talent with Cursed Seals will be more useful in close range." Hanabi spoke up.

"Damn right!" Shukaku smirked. "Between me, Naruto and white-face using my Cursed Seal **Devil Arm** , we'll pin that fucker down in no time." The bald Gaara look-alike bragged.

" **I'll do it. I'll sustain the barrier."** Chomei spoke up.

"I as well." Saiken added, nodding her blonde head.

"Alright, we need just one more for a stable four-corner barrier." Naruto said after staring just a bit longer at Saiken.

Who could blame him, though? He still had not gotten over the fact that she had taken the form of the busty Tsunade Senju of all people! When asked how the hell she had done that considering that Tsunade had not been her Jinchuriki or even spent time around the Rokubi, Saiken had revealed that Katsuyu, Tsunade's personal summon, was actually an attempt of the slug Biiju's at having children, which resulted in what would become the Slug Boss Katsuyu who was a mutated clone of Saiken's, both chakra-being and organic, which led to its ability to break apart into hundreds if not thousands of smaller versions of Katsuyu. Katsuyu also maintained a telepathic chakra link with Saiken allowing the Biiju to see its memories and even share its senses at times. Hence the familiarity to Tsunade which allowed Saiken to take her form.

"Hm, I'll do it." Gyuki who held the appearance of Killer B, his last host, decided.

"Good. Now what is the combat approach?" Sakura inquired.

"First of all, unless you have full-body protection or super-regeneration, you're not taking him on up close…" Shikamaru began.

 _Timeskip – an hour later_

Zephiros Bael was experiencing a confusing form of both ecstasy and agony. His body ached as is distorted and morphed monstrously before he managed to exert his will to bring it back to normal… only for another part of his body to go out of control.

It was a vicious cycle that he could not break without giving it his entire attention and that was impossible as he trudged along to get even further from civilization, to find a safe spot to finish his transformation into a true demon.

" _Fools!"_ Zephiros sneered inwardly as the thought of the Mao who had forbidden further use of the King Pieces. _"They could have become Gods! We could have conquered the rest of the Underworld from the Fallen Angels as well as Heaven from the Angels! But I'm not a coward like them! I will gain power beyond theirs and I will lead Devils into a new era!"_ he thought with a maniac smile as he felt his power reach the highest levels of Ultimate-Class and break through, entering the world of true monsters, of Super Devils, and continue growing.

Then, he stiffened as he felt a powerful presence approaching. Looking in its direction, he blinked a few times at the sight before his eyes. And for a good reason, as it was not every day that one saw a humongous blue rhinoceros beetle with six orange wings growing from its abdomen flying towards him.

"The… hell?" Zephiros muttered before his eyes narrowed as four small objects shot from on top of it in different directions.

Seconds later several other devils jumped off and landed while the rhinoceros beetle transformed into a tanned mint-haired girl that joined them.

"Zephiros Bael." Naruto spoke as he stepped forward.

"Queen of Beelzebub." The Bael sneered. "So your master sent you after me, did he? Let me guess? You want me to come quietly."

"Not really." Naruto admitted. "I was just going to tell you that the King Piece was meant to be used on those without any other Evil Pieces in them, otherwise they die."

"…What?" the Bael stared in shock.

"And your death will also be excruciatingly painful, I hear. So Ajuka sent us to put you out of your misery quicker." Naruto shrugged.

" **Like hell! You lie!"** Zephiros snarled. **"You're just jealous of my power!"**

"Yeah, didn't think it would work the easy way." Naruto sighed. "Go."

At his signal, Isobu, Saiken, Chomei and Gyuki disappeared in red flashes, reappearing at the kunai with Hiraishin markers that had been thrown earlier.

" _ **Shisekiyōjin!"**_ the four Biiju called out together and a massive red barrier was erected around the entire area.

" **Scatter!"** Naruto ordered as soon as the barrier appeared, right in time for them to avoid the huge blast of _**Power of Destruction**_ the Bael sent their way. "Follow the plan!" he added.

In response, blue flames erupted from Matatabi's Yugito-like body and shot at Zephiros in the form of multiple bullets, most of which he dodged with his Queen speed but a couple grazed him earning groans of pain as the purifying flames ate at his demonic body.

The ground under him shuddered and torrents of lava erupted, causing the Bael to take to the sky where he had to dodge dozens of spears of sand that had been compressed to the point it was about as hard as diamond.

Diving low, he avoided the attack only to find himself face to face with Sakura who already had her fist cocked back, glowing green.

" **Shannaro!"** she yelled as she punched him in the gut with all her strength, knocking him across the field into the barrier.

"I… I will… I will not…." He grunted as he struggled to get up. **"I will not be bested by lowly reincarnated devils!"** he roared as power erupted from him and he began to morph, within seconds doubling in size with bulging muscles and a crown of horns; his entire body was now a sickly purplish black. **"Die worms!"**

With that, he began to shoot large balls of _**Power of Destruction**_ all over the place from his hands and gaping maw, forcing everyone to dodge like hell or erect barriers to take the hits, be it made of lava or stone, none of them bothering to use magical barriers since they lacked the skill to make any powerful enough to block blasts that large of the _**Power of Destruction**_.

" _ **En'en Hōka!"**_ Son Goku, the Roshi lookalike, called out as he shot a blast of green flames at Zephiros, forcing him to block the fire with his arms which caught fire which was unfortunately extinguished as the Bael flared his power.

"Enough of this!" Kokuo, who had the appearance of a solidly built silver haired man with green eyes – supposedly Han, his last Jinchuriki, though nobody of those present ever say the man without his steam armor to recognize him – roared as he used his Knight speed to flash to the Bael's side and, with his entire body enhanced to the max by the _**Futton: Kairiki Musō**_ – the _**Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength**_ – he began to punch and kick into the dark purple body, creating shock waves as he pounded him into the barrier, caving his chest in and breaking a couple of his limbs.

"Shukaku! Seal him!" Naruto ordered.

"Got it, Naruto!" the Ichibi grinned as sand erupted from around the Bael causing Kokuo to back away as it wrapped around the Stray, black markings beginning to climb up his form as well as a cursed seal was being applied from a distance…

…only for it all to be blasted off by a wave of _**Power of Destruction**_ what vaporized everything within a six-meter radius and damaged for things for twice that distance, including Kukuo's left arm which was destroyed utterly.

" **Damn it!"** the Gobi growled as he quickly got out of there.

"Kokuo!" Naruto called out.

"It's fine, it's already growing back. I'll be fine." The Gobi shot back as he channeled his Biiju chakra into the wound.

It was something they had discovered during one of the more dangerous hunts when Matatabi's left leg was cut off by a stray blade of wind. They were preparing to have it reattached when they realized the leg had already begun regenerating and channeling their potent chakra into the wound made their regeneration nearly on par with the Phenex Clan.

As such, in the time the Shinobi and the Biiju began returning the fight to the Bael, Kokuo's arm had already been replaced. Unfortunately, unlike the Phenex who somehow managed to confer their regenerative abilities to their clothing as well, the Biiju were not that good at it, hence why the Gobi was now missing one of his armored sleeves.

Zephidor was done holding back. Until now, he had been holding a large amount of his power back to avoid further destabilization in his body, but it was becoming clear that the way things were going he was going to die.

" _I can focus to changing back later! Right now, I will use all my power to crush these worms!"_ he thought angrily as he allowed his full power to surge through his body, engulfing his form in the _**Power of Destruction**_ even as it continued to grow until he was ten meters tall.

"Shit!" Naruto swore. "He's like a giant version of what I heard of Sirzechs' true form. Kurama! We're going all out! Hinata, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Shukaku and Sai! When I give you the signal, move in to maim and bind him. Until then, everyone back as far away as you can!"

" **I could not agree more!"** Kurama snarled as she entered what looked like a Nine Tailed Version 1 Jinchuriki form, engulfed in the red Biiju chakra, her nine tails included. Then, with a burst of power she entered the Version 2 form, dark crimson chakra and blood obscuring her features, making her look like a miniature version of her Biiju form. A final transformation followed once her six pairs of devil wings were unfurled, leaving her body as black and as smooth as a _**Biijudama**_ , with a dark crimson aura emanating from her, her female features once again distinguishable despite her entire body being essentially made from super dense concentrated Biiju chakra capable of exploding.

On his part, Naruto had also assumed his true devil form, his body now made of Gudodama with ten tails waving behind him and six pairs of wings keeping him afloat, ten black orbs of the same substance he now was floating behind him.

In response to this this, Zephiros Bael unleashed more and more of his own power, the aura of _**Power of Destruction**_ growing as did his size until he was around fifteen meters tall, six pairs of wings having unfurled from his back also. Then, he gathered a massive amount of _**Power of Destruction**_ between his cupped hands and unleashed it towards the two in an expanding wall of destruction.

They did not block it. They did not dodge it. They did not counter it. Instead, they blasted straight through it like it was water and flickered into view on either side of the Stray Bael.

A flicker of movement later, Kurama had kicked him in the gut causing a massive, _**Biijudama**_ -like explosion that shot him into the sky in Naruto's direction.

The ten tailed Queen of Beelzebub intercepted the Stray with a _**Raiton: Rasengan**_ as big as Zephiros was tall, slamming the Bael towards Kurama who intercepted with a fist sized _**Biijudama**_ that blasted the Stray into the barrier.

Before it could get up, Naruto sent a _**Futon: Odama Rasenshuriken**_ at the Stray, engulfing him in a dome of billions of tiny wind blades that attacked him at a molecular level.

" **Hinata! Hanabi! What's his state?"** Naruto demanded.

"Alive but he won't be a threat in short term!" Hanabi replied.

" **Good! As soon as the dome dies down, move in to seal his movements!"** the blond ordered as he landed at the edge of the wind dome before stepping through, unaffected by it as he had not infused any Senjutsu chakra into the jutsu.

Reaching Zephiros just before the wind fully died out, he thrust his arm engulfed in a dark orange aura into he Stray Bael's chest and extracted not just the King Piece but the now Mutated Queen Piece as well.

As the others focused on binding Zephiros, Naruto reprogramed the Evil Pieces and then merged them into a bloody crimson sphere with the eleven other crystals he had brought with him, which contained the Chakra the nine Biiju, Hamura Otsutsuki's Yin Chakra from Hinata and Hagoromo Otsutsuki's Yang Chakra from himself.

"Naruto! He doesn't have long!" Sakura warned after a quick analysis.

" **Don't worry, I'm done with this."** Naruto assured her as he placed the crystal orb on the same large scroll Zephiros was partially on before surging his chakra through the array to activate it.

Zephiros screamed in agony for all of ten seconds as the sealing array ripped him apart and rendered him into pure power that was channeled into to crimson orb, completing its transformation into a Devil Arm core.

Specifically, Naruto's own Satan-class Devil Arm.

 _With the Mao_

Back at the office the Shinobi and the Biiju had left, the Four Mao were staring at a large screen that had showed them the entire battle. After all, while it was true they had isolated the area, that did not mean they did not have a familiar keeping an eye on Zephiros from a safe distance, capable of transmitting what it saw.

"I can see why you like them so much, Ajuka. They're good. You would not think your Peerage members were in their teens; they fight like warriors twice their age." Falbium mused.

"They know their limits, they can analyze the situation carefully and know when to back off to not be a burden to their comrades, allowing others who have the right skills to take the fight to the enemy." Sirzechs nodded.

"And that is ignoring the overwhelming power of the Biiju. Not one of the nine is bellow Ultimate-Class, with Gyuki being at the highest levels of the rank while Kurama is a Super Devil." Ajuka smirked.

"Naruto and Kurama in particular have excellent teamwork; not really surprising if you consider they shared a body until recently, but still." Falbium remarked.

"If only half of the devils their age showed even ten percent of their competence. Forget about power, that can be gained with time." Sirzechs sighed. "But actually fighting, rather than just executing some attacks like you were practicing them during training. How many of the younger generation can you say have anything that as much as resembles their skill and dedication to getting the job done?"

"Frankly? Only your cousin Sairaorg and Serafall's little sister Sona do, though in Sona's case she focuses far too much on strategy and neglects gaining the power needed to execute those strategies." Ajuka pointed out.

Twitching slightly at the mention of her sister, Serafall's eyes remained glued to the screen where Naruto was now sealing away the Satan-class Devil Arm for analysis before actually implanting it into himself.

 _Timeskip – that night_

Unlocking the door using the key she had sneaked from the security office earlier, she sneaked down the hall right up to his door and unlocked it also, entering his suite. There, she quickly went up to his door and opened it before closing it back silently seconds later as soon as she was inside…

"Serafall?" Naruto paused in the middle of his activity to stare at her in shock and embarrassment.

Of course, it was not a guarantee it was the real Naruto and not one of the numerous clones involved in their activities, said activities being to pleasure and be pleasured by Hinata, Saiken and Kurama, the latter being the greediest having no less then fifteen Naruto around her, pleasuring one with her mouth, one with her breasts, two with her hands, two with her ass and pussy and nine with her tails.

The Kyubi also seemed to be the one not completely lost in a haze of lust and pleasure as well as having some control over the sex, while the others seemed to have reached and passed the state of fucked-stupid and were now moving automatically to give and receive more pleasure.

"Er, hi!" Serafall greeted in embarrassment, her eyes locked onto the speaking Naruto's cock which had resumed pumping into Kurama's mouth.

"What are you… doing here…. at…. this hour…ugh!" Naruto grunted as he came.

"I… Er…" Serafall stuttered.

"She has a crush on you and had planned to sneak into your bed and seduce you into fucking her brains out." Kurama answered instead after she finished swallowing her treat.

"Is that true?" Naruto blushed a bit.

"Well… yes…" Serafall stared straight at his nine and a half inch still erect cock.

"Serafall." Kurama spoke up, drawing her attention. "If you want to be with him, you will have to be willing to share. You're lucky in that the law says you can't form harems of your own, not that you can't be in someone's harem."

"I'm willing to share!" Serafall said quickly.

"Then get over here, on your knees and put that mouth of yours to use." Kurama leered and motioned to the free Naruto to go the Leviathan. "You can play with the real Naruto for a while."

Seconds later, a naked Serafall was doing just that, sucking on Naruto's cockhead while her soft hands massaged the length and his balls. This only lasted for a few seconds before she looked up at him with a look of pure lust.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? Can you do something for me?" she asked in an innocent voice that was betrayed by the look on her face.

"Sure. What?" Naruto grinned.

"Fuck. My. Face." She uttered before opening her mouth wide and taking him all in, straight into her throat, until her nose was touching his pelvis, all the while maintaining eye contact with him to get her point across.

She need not bothered. Her words had been enough.

Grabbing the sides of her head, Naruto began pumping into her mouth. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until he was practically pistoning into her throat, making her eyes roll back in pleasure. Eventually, though, she got low on air and pushed him off, taking a few deep breaths before placing his dick between her large breasts and beginning to give him a titfuck as she licked and sucked at his cockhead, leading to her face being covered by his cum a while later.

"MMmm, you taste great Naruto-kun!" she whispered erotically as she collected his cum with her fingers and licked it off. "Now give it to me!" she begged as she laid down on her back and spread her legs invitingly.

She did not come by her office the next day, and the day after that she sat down as much as she could and walked as little as possible to avoid revealing that she was walking with a limp.

 **A.N.: Yes, I did just end the chapter like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Six**

 **More Dark Secrets**

A couple weeks had passed since Zephiros Bael used a King Piece, killed his King and went Stray leading to him being put down and a Satan-class Devil Arm being forged from him and his Evil Pieces, and the Underworld was still talking about it.

About Zephiros going Stray, of course, as knowledge of Devil Arms was still on a need-to-know basis among the Mao, the Shinobi and the Biiju.

It was the first time someone from the House of Bael had gone Stray and by itself it constituted a massive blow to their reputation. After all, it was not a mere reincarnated devil that had gone Stray, but a pureblood – his Kings younger brother at that!

The Biiju and the Shinobi doubted it was actually the first time the Bael had a Stray. Rather, they were certain they kept a good enough eye on their new servants as to have them killed off as soon they had any sort of evidence of betrayal.

Of course, the noise was only among the commoners as with Zekram's appearance the discussion among the nobles on the subject quickly died out and was replaced by subjects the old devil brought up. Such was his influence.

However, Naruto and the others were not present to hear the chatter. They were once again hunting strays all over the Underworld and Human world. And it was during such a mission that Naruto and Hanabi received an urgent call from Serafall.

"Hold on, I need to take this." Naruto spoke up as he caught the fist aimed at him and twisted, breaking the leopard-like arm of the Stray they were fighting.

"I've got this." Hanabi agreed as she quickly moved to use her Juken to render the Stray almost paralyzed.

"Naruto-kun! There's a situation near your location that requires immediate intervention!" Serafall spoke as soon as she answered, looking completely serious.

"Hanabi, kill him." Naruto ordered before focusing his full attention on Serafall. The Stray was not overly strong nor did he possess a Sacred Gear so it was not really an issue to simply kill him off. "What's the problem?"

"A number of Devils have teamed up with some rogue Fallen Angels who have stolen some equipment from Azazel's labs. They plan on sacrificing a human village and bind their souls to a prototype Artificial Sacred Gear Azazel gave up on once he realized what it would cost to complete it." Serafall explained. "Azazel contacted us and requested we deal with it. Apparently, they also stole some equipment that destabilized angelic teleportation, so no Angel or Fallen Angel can get there in time. He lost a handful of his people he sent before realizing they had activated that device."

"I see. Still, that's pretty gutsy of them." Naruto scowled as he began calming himself to enter Sage Mode, thus increasing his sensory range. "It may be northern Italy, but it's still pretty damn close to the Vatican."

"They probably plan on finishing and leaving before any exorcists can arrive." Serafall shrugged.

"I see… I think I sense them. Yeah, angelic and demonic signatures in the same place without conflict? How often do we have that?" Naruto muttered. "What should we do with them?"

"Kill them all. We've already discovered how they achieved the theft and rooted out the traitors." Serafall told him.

"Got it. I'll let you know when we're done." Naruto nodded and ended the video call.

"Finished chatting with your lover?" Hanabi teased.

"Yes, but stop saying that in the open. We're trying to keep our relationship private." Naruto frowned. He was not overly happy about it, but he understood how some people would react if some people found out he was sleeping with a Mao, Queen of another Mao or not. "You heard the situation?"

" _ **Promotion: Knight!"**_ Hanabi called out as she increased he speed to that of a Knight. "Lead the way."

With them moving at her top speed, it only took them a couple minutes to reach the village in question and it did not take them long to realize the ritual had already begun. There was also the fact that someone else was already interfering.

It was a beautiful teenage blonde wielding a rapier who was moving at an impressive speed for a human as she attacked the devils present. The reason why they were sure she was human was the lack of demonic energy in her body which both the Shinobi would have detected with their respective sensory powers.

It was obvious, however, that she was slowly being overpowered. The devils were not Strays, the dissonance in their demonic powers having eroded at their reason and their deformed bodies hindering them. No, these were devils in full control of their powers and faculties. Decently strong ones at that, considering that of the dozen of them present, a handful were High-Class at least in power if not position while the others were Middle-Class.

Sure enough, she soon lost hold of her sword and before she could retrieve it one of the demonic attacks blasted her away into a tree, only for moments later stone spikes to erupts and crucify her against said tree.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the saint's vessel can no longer fight." One of the devils sneered as he approached her. "Where's your earlier vigor, hm? I'll tell you where: it's gone, just like your precious god."

"You're lying." The blonde spat, yet despite this, desperation was clear in her eyes. "God is not dead! He can't be!"

"Heh, you don't have to believe me. You'll see for yourself soon." He sneered as he began gathering power to end her life.

"Hey, boss! Isn't it a shame to let Jeanne d'Arc die a virgin twice in a row?" one of the other devils asked as he eyed the blonde perversely.

"You know… you're right." the apparent leader seemed to agree as he halted his spell. "Let's help her with that, shall we? Form a line!"

At this, Naruto decided that discretion was no longer useful and flickered between the blonde and the lead devil… and ripped his torso apart with his hand shrouded in wind chakra.

" **Shit! That's Beelzebub's Queen! I'm out of here!"** one of the other devils screamed as magic circles began to appear under their feet.

They did not live that long. Flame-like orange chakra erupting around him, Naruto flickered from view only to reappear once again before the blonde as the torsos of the devils exploded in gore.

"Hold on, I'll get you down from there." Naruto turned towards the girl and using earth manipulation turned the spikes into sand and then extracted every last bit of it with his Magnet Release. "Hanabi! Check to see if there's anything stuck in the wounds!"

"They're clear, though you should wash them first before healing." The Hyuga advised. "And hurry, we have other problems as well."

"Got it." Naruto shot back. "Stand still." He instructed as he conjured some water and manipulated it through her wounds, cleaning all the dirt, before dropping it onto the ground as he placed his hands first onto the wounds on her legs. His hands were once more lit in the orange chakra shroud and within seconds of infusing his Yang chakra into her body, the leg wounds had healed without as much as a scar, with the holes in her arms following soon after. "Do you have any other wounds?" he asked her gently.

"No… thank you." Jeanne muttered, somewhat in shock that not only he could heal her – what with demonic energy being known to be rather poisonous to human bodies – but that he had even wanted to. "Say… is it true what they called you? Beelzebub's Queen?"

"Yes, Ajuka is my Boss." Naruto confirmed.

"Then…you must know if it's true! If you're a Mao's Queen, you must know if God is really dead!" she looked at him pleadingly.

"…I'm sorry, but I've only been a devil for a few months now." Naruto grimaced. "I don't know if what those bastards said is true. But I can call Ajuka and ask him about it…"

"After we end the ritual that will sacrifice everyone in this village!" Hanabi cut him off. "That's more important, you know! It's not like it even matters if God is dead."

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?!" Jeanne exclaimed angrily as she pushed herself to her feet.

"If whether he's alive or dead mattered, you'd think everyone or at least the church knew about it. So either he's alive or his existence is not as important the Church makes it out to be." Hanabi sniffed.

"That's not true and you know it, Hanabi." Naruto frowned. "Gods get their power from their worshippers. With how many people in the world believe in the Biblical God, he's without a doubt the strongest God outside some in the Top Ten Existences." He pointed out as he picked up and handed the rapier back to the girl he saved. "Excuse her, but we do need to hurry."

"Of course. My name is Jeanne d'Arc, the reincarnation of the Saint of Orleans." the blonde introduced herself. "I'm an exorcist from the Church."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Queen of Beelzebub, and she's Hanabi Hyuga, one Ajuka's Pawns." The whiskered devil finished the introductions. "By the way, I sense a Sacred Gear in you. Why aren't you using it?"

"There is some spell over the area that disrupts my **Blade Blacksmith**." Jeanne frowned as she followed the two devils, devising hat since they saved her life, she could trust them.

"That's the one that makes Holy Swords, right?" Naruto mused. "Well, we were told that there is spell over the area that messes with angelic power, disrupting teleportation. It's why we were sent."

"I see." Jeanne frowned towards her rapier. While enchanted and blessed, it was not worth comparing even to a mass-produced Holy Sword her Sacred Gear could make.

"Here, you can borrow this for the fight." Naruto pulled a long package from a storage dimension.

"A Holy Sword?" Jeanne asked in shock as she removed the wrapping.

"I know a guy who has the same Sacred Gear as you do and I had him make me a few in case I ever needed them." Naruto shrugged. "It has the blade enhanced with wind element to increase cutting power, so it's sharper than usual."

"Thank you." Jeanne nodded gratefully.

"Hanabi?" Naruto eyed the brunette.

"Twenty Fallen Angels of which one has six wings while the others only have a pair each, and three High-Class Devils with three pairs of wings each." The Hyuga reported.

"I was asking how far, but that info is great as well." Naruto blinked.

"Oh, it's just around that corner." Hanabi smiled.

"The hostages?" Jeanne inquired.

"Alive but unconscious, likely put asleep with hypnosis. They're unharmed for the most part." Hanabi replied. "They're laid together in the middle of the ritual circle."

"Where are the fallen and the devils?" Naruto inquired.

"Fallen in the air, devils on the ground." Came the Hyuga's reply.

"I'll take the fallen, you two take the devils." Naruto instructed. "Strike quick and efficiently, then move on."

"Got it." Hanabi nodded.

"…Okay." Jeanne reluctantly agreed.

"Move out." He ordered and flickered away, appearing right in front of the strongest fallen to put a **Rasengan** through his chest before moving on to take out the others.

On the ground, while Jeanne engaged one of the devils and dealt some crippling wounds with her holy sword thanks to the element of surprise, Hanabi danced around two of them, striking their pressure points to render parts of their bodies useless before finishing them off with powerful Juken palm strikes to the heart.

"That speed enhancement the Evil Pieces give is something else." Jeanne remarked once the fighting was done.

"Enhancement?" Hanabi frowned. "I'll have you know that I was just as fast when I was alive!"

"It's true. While we did get a boost, myself especially, the speed you've seen from us is not the fastest we could go when we were still human." Naruto confirmed.

"That's… amazing." Jeanne muttered.

"Can you see if you can summon your Sacred Gear? If it works, then the block they were putting up against holy power is gone." Naruto requested.

Sure enough, Jeanne could summon her **Blade Blacksmith** easily and returned Naruto's Holy Sword.

"Now, to get some answers." He frowned as he called Ajuka.

"Hm, Naruto? Is something the matter? I thought you were doing something for Serafall." The green-haired Super Devil inquired.

"We just finished, but we heard some of those devils we killed talking about something." Naruto replied.

"Given that you're calling me on a secure line, it must be something sensitive." Ajuka frowned. "Go on, what is it?"

"Is the Biblical God dead?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"…Yes." Ajuka sighed. "During the last battle of the Great War, God and the previous Mao took each other out. How that was possible considering that God was stronger than them combined, we do not know for certain, however I believe it's likely that God had some injuries hindering him, likely from when he sealed away the Heavenly Dragons."

"I see." Naruto digested that information. "I take it there's a reason why we're keeping quiet about it? I understand why Heaven and the Church do it, even the Grigori, but why aren't we wearing badges with 'God is dead'?"

"Because the Three Factions are still weak and without the presence of the Biblical God who with his current followers numbering in billions making him the strongest God, the other Factions would slaughter us all." Ajuka replied bluntly. "Well, I suppose us devils are quite a bit better off then both Heaven and the Grigori, what with our Super Devils and several Ultimate Class Devils of near Mao-level power, but we would still have losses we want to avoid. After all the work we've put into rebuilding our society, starting a war just because we have bragging rights would be foolish."

"Yeah, I agree." Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, we'll keep it to ourselves."

"You may tell your Peerage and fellow servants once you returned to the Underworld." Ajuka corrected. "I was planning on telling you soon anyway, so it's not really a problem. The custom us Mao sort of made was to tell our Peerage members about this around a year after they've been reincarnated."

"Okay. Just one last thing…" Naruto began nervously. "Now, supposedly someone else heard about this… an exorcist from the Church for example…"

"…Put them on. I'll explain their options directly." Ajuka sighed. "Your name?" he inquired once Jeanne was facing the holographic screen.

"Jeanne d'Arc." She replied.

"The famed reincarnation?" Ajuka blinked in surprise.

"Yes. It's an honor to speak with you." Jeanne gave a quick bow.

"Well, this will make things harder for you." Ajuka mused. "Your options are thus: you can stay in the church and pretend to still believe in the dead God, in which you risk discovery like a few others who had been in your positon in the past; you can leave the Church and join the Grigori; or you can get reincarnated into a devil. Had you been a regular exorcist, you would have also had the option of joining other factions, however with you being so tightly tied to Christianity, I doubt they would accept you."

"I… see. Thank you for clearing things up for me, Lord Beelzebub." Jeanne nodded tightly.

"Just make sure not to tell others about what happened to God, as it wound endanger them also." Ajuka told her before ending the call.

"So… I guess this is the part where you make me an offer you can't refuse, right?" Jeanne gave Naruto a bitter smile.

"No. I won't reincarnate you into my Peerage right now." Naruto shook his head. "Your world pretty much came crashing down around you. I won't take advantage of you like that when you're vulnerable, even if it may be the devil thing to do. Here, take this." He handed her a tri-bladed kunai with a seal tag on the handle. "Throw this into the ground if you want to join my Peerage, or even just need my help with something. I'll teleport right over."

"Is this some sort of new flyer devils give out?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"Nah, just me. I could give you a regular flyer, but it would have a demonic signature that would get you in trouble with the Church." Naruto replied.

"Thank you." Jeanne smiled. "I'll be sure to call you once I've decided what to do, one way or another. But for now… I need to think."

"Of course. You can go, Hanabi and I can finish up here." Naruto told her and with a grateful nod, the exorcist left.

"You were being _way_ too nice to her. Spill." Hanabi demanded once Jeanne was out of hearing range.

"It reminded me of how Obito revealed to Sasuke about why Itachi really killed the Uchiha Clan, only to then recruit him into the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha." Naruto admitted. "I didn't want to be that guy."

"Okay, I see your point, especially since Sasuke eventually turned on Obito." Hanabi admitted. "But if she ends up in your bed, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'."

"Stop talking like I'm some enemy of women!" Naruto whined. "You know very well that Hinata was the one who invited Saiken! And the others came on their own! I didn't go around seducing them or anything!"

"Hmph, yeah right." Hanabi sniffed and walked over to the nearest hostage. "Like you even notice when you're seducing a girl." She muttered under her breath as Naruto made a few dozen clones and put them to work.

 _Timeskip – three weeks later_

It had been a few weeks since he had met Jeanne and so far, she had not used the _**Hiraishin**_ kunai. She was not dead either, else he would have heard about it through their informants in the Church.

He was somewhat worried about her, though. He could tell that just like him when he was younger, she was generally honest and cheerful so it was not outside reason that she got caught by one of her higher-ups faking her faith and then got secretly imprisoned.

When he did feel the call of the beacon that was the _**Hiraishin**_ kunai, he spent all of a second to create a _**Kage Bunshin**_ to finish writing the report he was working on before teleporting away, appearing crouched and grasping the tri-bladed kunai.

"Hi." Jeanne smiled weakly from under her cloak.

"Hey, how've you been?" Naruto greeted.

"…Well enough, considering everything." Jeanne sighed. "Is that offer to join your Peerage still open?"

"Sure, I have four pieces left." Naruto agreed.

"Then please reincarnate me in your Peerage." Jeanne requested as she steeled her resolve... and drew the sword she had been clutching all this time.

"Jeanne?" Naruto asked warily. He did not feel any ill intent from her though, so what exactly…

Under his disbelieving eyes, she stabbed herself through the heart, collapsing soon after.

"Shit!" Naruto swore and went to grab the sword, only for it to erupt in flames that soon engulfed Jeanne as the sword faded away, the flames themselves following soon after leaving a badly burnt Jeanne. Without a second though, Naruto pulled out his box of Evil Pieces from a storage dimension and placed one of his remaining Pawns on her chest. _**"I order, in my name Naruto Uzumaki. You, Jeanne d'Arc. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!"**_ he called out causing the Pawn Piece to sink into her body and engulf her in an orange aura that healed her more serious wounds leaving only a few burn wounds on her body.

Picking her up, he once again used _**Hiraishin**_ and teleported to his suite where he took her to a guest room and placed her down on the bed. Taking in her state, he sighed and began undressing her before doing the same with himself, leaving them wearing only panties and boxers respectively before laying down behind her and hugging her close.

" _She should be okay by morning."_ He thought before forming a _**Kage Bunshin**_ and dispelling it, making it transfer a message to his other clones which in turn would tell his friends what he was doing for the night.

 _Timeskip – next morning_

It had been three minutes since Naruto and Jeanne had awoken. It had also been three minutes since she had slapped him hard enough to send him off the bed after waking up with him on top of her, his face nuzzling into her bare breasts.

"So the reason we were both near naked in the same bed was because you needed skin contact to heal me through the Evil Piece and finish reincarnating me." Jeanne mumbled in embarrassment. "Sorry for that, Naru-kun, I've been kind of tight-strung lately."

"You haven't explained yet why the hell you stabbed yourself with that sword." Naruto asked her with a frown, trying not to look lower then her face as she used the bedsheet to cover herself.

"…That was the Sword of St-Catherine, which Jeanne d'Arc had during her life but never once swung." She began. "It was a sword she died with when she was burnt alive. When she died, she did so with the hope of leaving behind all her sins, all her worldly desires, everything that made her impure… it was all burnt into that sword with the same flames that killed her."

"Okay…" Naruto said slowly.

"While I was meditating, trying to decide what to do now that I know God is dead… I somehow came face to face with her." Jeanne explained. "I am not just her reincarnation, but the inheritor of her spirit, her power, her will… and she was furious. She abandoned her peaceful life, she went to war in the name of God and died in the name of God, all believing it was God who was guiding her path… only to now, after being reincarnated in me with no memories of being in Heaven, to discover God was already dead… she was furious. And we decided together for me to become a devil. But… we were not whole. She left behind a part of herself in that sword, her dark side so to speak, and now that I was becoming a devil it was only natural to retrieve it."

"So you absorbed it by stabbing yourself into the heart with it." Naruto remarked flatly. "Well, I suppose I've done much stupider things…" he sighed. "So, was it a holy sword or something?"

"No, it was… well, not quite a demonic sword." Jeanne frowned. "It held her earthly desires that she had sacrificed to do God's will, or what she thought it was… Let's see what it's like."

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked.

"Well, now that I've absorbed the sword her personality including what was sealed into the sword will gradually seep and merge with me until we are one. This will not only grant me all her memories, but also all the power I had yet to tap into that I've inherited from her." Jeanne explained. "But I can for a short while allow her personality to take over."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Naruto said quickly.

"Don't worry, she's unable to do anything that opposes my own desires." Jeanne assured him as she closed her eyes. Seconds later, her appearance changes slightly as her skin became a bit paler and hair became a more platinum blond then the sunny blonde from before. Opening her eyes, she revealed light golden irises.

What concerned him the most, though, was her expression that could be described in two words: pure lust.

Without a word, she pounced on him and straddled him on the ground.

"J-Jeanne! Wait, this isn't you…" Naruto began in panic.

"This is us, _Master_." Jeanne purred as she licked along his pectorals. "The Jeanne of the past is not the only one who was suppressing her desires for the sake of God. What we want the most right now is a man… a good man like you… that will make us his, and his alone…" she paused from her ministrations to give him a look of wanting. "Will you give it to us, _Master_?"

"How could I say no to my beautiful servant?" Naruto sighed with a smile.

"Great!" Jeanne chirped and in swift motions pulled his boxers down, pulled her panties aside and impaled herself onto his already erect member. "Yesss! This is what I've wanted for _so long_!" she purred in satisfaction before she began rolling her hips, his own moving to meet hers.

"…Out of curiosity, just how much lust do you have backed up?" Naruto murmured as he craned his neck to nibble on one of her hard nipples.

"Centuries of it." she replied as she lowered her head and raised her other breast to mimic his actions.

"I've been meaning to take a couple days off anyway." Naruto smirked and in one swift movement he picked her up by the waist and laid her onto the bed where he held her legs spread wide and began pounding into her warmth faster and faster until with a loud grunt he spilled his seed in her depths, triggering her own orgasm… and returning her to her previous state.

"That felt… amazing." Jeanne moaned.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, afraid her transformation held similar drawbacks to his own early Jinchuriki transformations.

"I'm feeling great… why didn't I do this before?" Jeanne wondered out loud. "No wonder so many girls outside the church were so shocked a girl my age willingly withheld from such things… ne, Naru-kun?"

"Yes Jeanne?" Naruto smiled as he gently pulled out of her.

"You know a lot about sex, right?" Jeanne eyed him hopefully.

"You could say that." Naruto nodded slowly – perks of having Jiraiya as a master and several lovers of his own more recently.

"Teach me _everything_." The blonde purred pleadingly.

"That and more." Naruto readily agreed.

"Great! Now let me clean you up a bit…" she decided as she got up and crawled on the bed over to him were she lowered her head and took him in her mouth, beginning to give him a rather sloppy and incredibly erotic blowjob.

" _Fuck a couple days, I'm taking a whole week off and asking my girls to do the same!"_ Naruto growled in pleasure when after blowing his load in her mouth she opened mouth to reveal her prize and made a show of swirling it with her tongue before actually swallowing it all.

This time he pounced on her.

 _Timeskip – two months later – Nerima, Tokyo, Japan_

Much to Naruto's satisfaction, Jeanne had adapted perfectly to being in his Peerage and a devil, though he was quite certain a big part of it was due the dark side of the original Jeanne d'Arc corrupting her into a near nympho – near because she could control her impulses when the situation called for it, though she had no reservations when the opportunity to have sex with him presented itself.

There was quite a bit of resentment from the Church regarding her reincarnation into a devil, but after Ajuka arranged a meeting between her and Naruto with one of the cardinals he knew for sure were aware of God's death, the reasons for her defection were made clear to them as the cardinal passed the message along to those in the know and as a whole they decided they got off lightly considering what kind of damage someone like the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc could do by spreading the word concerning God's death.

Jeanne also adapted quite well to the Shinobi and Biiju's primary duty, that of hunting down Stray Devils and making Devil Arms out of them. In fact, she brought forth the idea of doing the same with Fallen Angels that have gone rogue from the Grigori and were causing trouble, since their fate after death was the same anyway.

Of course, things could not be simple for them and in the aftermath of sacrificing a group of six rather depraved Fallen Angels with only one of them having three pairs of wings while the rest only have one, Naruto's attempt at making a Devil Arm version of the **Sword Birth** led to the creation of a Devil Arm that produced Holy-Demonic Swords rather than Demonic ones.

This warranted another meeting of the Four Mao where after nearly three hours of arguments and negotiations, it was decided that while they would not halt the creation of Holy-Demonic Devil Arms which were likely to result in the sacrifice of Fallen Angels to make Devil Arms, they would keep them in storage even after they put regular Devil Arms in circulation, until of course either the knowledge of God's death became more common or some other event forced their hand.

The only exception was the first Holy-Demonic Devil Arm, named **Blade Birth** as it was basically a combination of the Holy Sword making **Blade Blacksmith** and the Demonic Sword making **Sword Birth** , which was entrusted to Jeanne with a prepared excuse of saying that the holy nature of the soul of the Maiden of Orleans warping her Sacred Gear **Blade Blacksmith** when she became a devil, just in case someone noticed and asked, which was unlikely unless she made the mistake of leaving her creations around. The only place she was allowed to leave Holy-Demonic Swords was Ajuka's lab where the Mao was investigating their very existence.

Another important event was that soon after Jeanne got over the euphoria of becoming a devil – and cementing her primary sin as Lust – Hinata discovered that the silver eyed blonde former exorcist now had a Chakra Circulatory System. It was Ajuka who ended up explaining how that occurred.

Simply put, there were occasions when certain abilities of High-Class devils were so potent or abstract that when they bound their Evil Pieces to themselves, they imprinted some of those abilities upon their Pieces and thus passed them down to a certain extent to their Peerage members. A perfect example was the affinity for fire of the Phenex Clan which was a rarity _not_ to be given to all their Peerage members, considering how intimately the Phenex were connected to the element of fire.

As such, it was quite likely that anyone reincarnated into devil by Naruto or the other Shinobi would gain a Chakra Circulatory System. As for the Biiju, well, considering that their previous forms were that of pure chakra concentrated to the point of being physical, it was a forgone conclusion that any potential Peerage they may recruit once they gained their Evil Pieces would gain access to chakra.

Until then, though, they would be content on teaching Jeanne how to harness her chakra. While they lacked certain training tools from the Elemental nations such as chakra paper and such, Naruto could use his Ninshu to detect a person's chakra natures and elemental affinities. It came as no surprise that Jeanne had a strong Yang chakra as well as a Yin chakra of similar strength due to the recent remerging with her past life's darker side. She also held very potent Wind and Fire elemental affinities which reflected in her personality being mostly carefree yet at the same times quite passionate.

Of course, until she could even think of using he elements she was put to train her chakra control… and promptly began cackling maniacally when she was taught the Water Walking exercise.

Despite all the training though, she was still going out in the field and helping the Shinobi and Biiju hunt strays. And currently, she was tagging along with Naruto, Hanabi and Shikamaru to assist in the capture of a particularly infamous Stray Devil, one ranked as a SS-class threat: Kuroka, the Black Cat, whose betrayal of her King led to the Nekomata genocide.

However…

"Something is wrong." Hanabi frowned.

"I agree." Naruto scowled.

"Troublesome. Here we go again." Shikamaru sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jeanne glanced between the two sensors who were using their _**Byakugan**_ and Sage Mode respectively, and the lazy shadow user who appeared resigned.

"This is the part where the plan gets abandoned in favor of some crazy scheme Naruto comes up with." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You don't seem _that_ upset about it." Jeanne pointed out.

"His crazy schemes tend to work." The Nara shrugged. "So? What's wrong?" he eyed the sensors.

"For one thing, she looks exactly like she did before. No deformations, no extra appendages, nothing." Hanabi began. "Most Stray Devils suffer from physical transformation as a backlash of severing their connections with their King within the first few days, a year at most. She's been a stray for a few years now and still no side-effects? That should be impossible."

"Unless she has near perfect control over her life force which can only be achieves through the use of Senjutsu." Naruto countered. "Senjutsu which supposedly overwhelmed her which led to her Stray status in the first place."

"In other words, it was not the power going to her head and her losing control of herself that caused her to kill her King, like the reports say." Shikamaru frowned.

"Does it even matter?" Jeanne frowned. "At the end of the day she's still a Stray, a particularly hated one at that. Even if she took the blame for someone else or something like that, the nobles won't care. Her King was the Dantalion heir, from one of the remaining Pillars of the Underworld. It was just luck that his mother had just given birth to a girl when he was killed, less their line would be in danger of extinction."

"She… has a point." Shikamaru admitted. "You all know that they used her to justify the Nekomata hunt, even if it was just an excuse for the more bloodthirsty devils to cut loose and murder them. They won't even accept the idea of her being innocent – if she is, which we are just speculating, by the way – never mind clearing her charges."

"Hm, that's a good point." Hanabi mused before turning her head towards a seemingly empty spot a few feet away from their location. "What do you think, Kuroka-san?" she raised an eyebrow.

There was a moment of silence before the image was distorted which signified an ending illusion before the very Stray they were after was revealed in her full glory. And she was quite the sight. Kuroka was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormous breasts. To top it off, she had a pair of black cat ears and two black tails.

"Nya, so you have some sensor in your group. I suppose that was how you tracked me down… but how did you see through my illusion, nya? I did strengthen it with Senjutsu." Kuroka spoke up curiously.

"Hmph, like that paltry trick could fool my _**Byakugan**_!" Hanabi huffed in a superior tone. "They're not called the All-Seeing Eyes for nothing!"

"I see, I see!" Kuroka nodded slyly.

"Well, since you're here, we're going to capture you." Naruto spoke up. "Don't worry, we won't kill you in a messy manner like we originally intended, but we do need you to answer some questions for us." He told her cheerfully.

"Fufu, so you think you can catch me, nya?" Kuroka taunted. "You may be stronger than me, Beelzebub's Queen and all, but that does not mean you're also faster than me, nya!" she declared as she tensed a bit.

"I'm sorry, you misunderstood." Naruto gave her his prankster grin. "We don't need to catch you."

"Wha… **NYAH!** " she screamed as two arms erupted from beneath her, grabbed her legs and pulled her underground until only her hear was above the surface.

"You were already in my trap." Naruto chuckled. "That should teach you not to sneak on the King of Pranks! Hahahaha!" he proceeded to give an over the top laugh.

"That was great, Naru-kun!" Jeanne chuckled. "Curiosity caught the cat, right?"

"Yep!" Naruto agreed.

"Troublesome blonds." Shikamaru sighed. "Just deal with her and let's get back. I want to take a nap."

"Sure, sure." Naruto sighed and approached the struggling Kuroka while muttering under his breath about lazy Nara.

"W-What are you doing, Nya?!" the Stray Cat asked nervously as she eyed his glowing right hand.

"I'm going to have you take a nap." Naruto replied as he tapped her forehead, placing a seal on her that knocked her unconscious.

 _Timeskip – a week later_

"You know, Naruto, our lives were much more peaceful before we met you." Ajuka sighed as they went over the results of the investigation in Kuroka's case.

On the one hand, she was indeed guilty of killing her King and most of his Peerage.

On the other hand, she had a damn good reason to do so.

As it turned out, like many of his family Hezgath Dantalion was obsessed with acquiring rare and valuable knowledge. Unlike most, however, he used this knowledge to experiment on his Peerage making them much stronger they would normally be. However many of the modifications he did were not only illegal, but also excruciatingly painful, mostly leading to their minds being broken into slaves utterly subservient to him. It certainly explained why in the early days of him forming a Peerage a couple of his servants went Stray and killed themselves at the prospect of being dragged back to their former King.

Kuroka was not put through any excessive enhancements, unlike her fellow Peerage members. As a Nekoshou talented in both Senjutsu and Youjutsu, she was simply too valuable to risk, hence she was mostly pushed to increase he demonic power as much as possible, to draw out as much of her Bishop enhancements as she could. So Hezgath turned his attention to Shirone, Kuroka's younger sister.

Apparently, the reason Kuroka even accepted of joining his Peerage in the first place was to protect her sister and give her a more stable home. This backfired leading to Shirone essentially being kept hostage to keep Kuroka in line when it became apparent that the older Nekoshou was not only more talented than her master but also more powerful then him.

Of course, as soon as Kuroka got wind of his intentions, she slaughtered him and any of his servants that got in the way before escaping… and leaving her sister behind. Apparently, she was hoping that with witness testifying that she was the culprit, her sister would be left alone… which ended up with not only he sister being slated for execution, but her entire species within the Underworld begin hunted down and killed by various devils.

"Ugh, the easiest thing to do would be to simply execute Kuroka. It's been years since the Nekomata genocide and things have died down; quite a few people even recruited Nekomata into their Peerage despite what happened with Kuroka. No need to bring it up again and stir bad blood. But…." Sirzechs grimaced.

The problem was personal for him. He had used his authority as a Mao to save Shirone from execution and placed her in the care of his younger sister, Rias Gremory, who renamed the petite Nekoshou Koneko Toujo and reincarnated her into her Rook. So while it was indeed easy to kill off Kuroka, it also meant betraying Koneko who through Rias was now part of his family… and if there was one thing the Gremory Clan valued, it as family.

"…How about if the Dantalion Clan themselves pardoned her?" Shikamaru spoke up eventually, eyes still locked onto a file.

"Fat chance of that happening." Sirzechs shook his head.

"Let's just assume, for a moment, that they do. What would be the outcome of that?" Shikamaru insisted, his eyes moving to Ajuka.

"If the harmed party withdraws their charges, then Kuroka would be free but still have to answer to the Dantalion Clan since she was reincarnated as one of their servants." Ajuka replied.

"Say, it's illegal to intentionally modify the Evil Pieces without your permission, isn't it?" Naruto began thoughtfully.

"Yes. But Kuroka's two Bishop Pieces were not modified by an outside force. In fact, due to her growth, one of them has even Mutated." Ajuka frowned.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "You know that. And we know that. But the Dantalion Clan don't, now do they?" he smirked mischievously.

A week later, it was the hottest news in the Underworld: the infamous Stray Cat Kuroka was cleared off all charges by not only the Mao but the Dantalion Clan themselves, when it was proven that her rampage was not caused by her overuse of Senjutsu but due to her master recklessly trying to modify her Evil Pieces while they were still inside her. To prevent future negative reactions due to her damaged Pieces, Naruto Uzumaki, Queen of Beelzebub, had graciously recruited her as his Pawn.

 **A.N.: I felt it was time for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If so, don't shy away from leaving a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Downtime at Kuoh**

Rias Gremory was upset. She had made a miscalculation and was now reaping the consequences of her carelessness. Well, technically she made two miscalculations, but the later was insignificant compared to the first.

Her first mistake – and one with far-reaching consequences – was being too passive. Oh, she had taken the necessary measures once she had concluded that Issei Hyoudou was the newest possessor of the **Boosted Gear** , the **Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet** , one of the thirteen Longinus-class Sacred Gears that held the potential to slay a god. She had contacted her brother, had made arrangements with the Elders and had gotten permission to reincarnate Ddraig's current host into her Peerage.

Normally, such arrangements were not necessary for a Sacred Gear, even if it was a Longinus. After all, for all that they were praised, only the **True Longinus** had actually lived up to its name to allow its user to kill a god. More often than not, Longinus users got big-headed once they discovered what they held and ended up getting killed early in their lives.

But **Boosted Gear** and **Divine Dividing** were exceptions. Not only for political reasons, what with Ddraig and Albion tearing through the forces of the Three Factions like through wet paper during the Great War, forcing them into the shameful position of banding together to take them out, but also for practical reasons. Those two Sacred Gears held a mode called **Juggernaut Drive** in which not only was the full power of the Heavenly Dragons within unleashed, but it also fed on the user's life force and sanity, most often than not sending them on rampages after which maps had to be redrawn. Thus, recruiting one of them was subjected to great scrutiny.

Her mistake was dawdling. She kept putting it off, hoping for some event to allow her to make a dramatic entrance in Issei Hyoudou's life and impress him enough to gain his loyalty. Such thoughts on her part were due to the ways she had recruited all her other Peerage members.

Akeno was taken in after she was found homeless after her mother's family, the Himejima Clan, attempted to have her killed due to considering her tainted for having Fallen Angel blood flowing through her veins.

Koneko was practically given to her as a gift by her brother when the young Nekoshou was almost executed for her older sister's crimes – which recently she was cleared off.

Yuuto she saved when she found him near death in the snow after the blond had escaped from the inhuman Holy Sword Project of the Church which had claimed the lives of all his friends.

And lastly Gasper which she also found near death after he had escaped from the abusive Tepes vampire clan where he was treated as dirt due to being a dhampir.

So, when she got word that Fallen Angels had taken residence in the abandoned church within her and Sona Sitri's territory and were monitoring Issei, she saw it as an opportunity. It was a well-known fact that the Grigori have been killing off Sacred Gear users since the divine tools had first been created, both to eliminate the potential threat some may pose as well as out of spite against humans who received God's blessings in the form of the Sacred Gears while they had lost it when they Fell.

Her plan was simple. Once the Fallen Angels made a move on Issei, she would step in to save his life and then convince him to become her servant – for his own protection, of course. And if she was too late, then she could reincarnate him straight away and explain his new situation afterwards while highlighting the benefits. It would be easy to convince him, what with harems being legal in devil society and Issei proclaiming up and down about wanting to become a Harem King for years now.

As it turned out, she had been mistaken. Rather than attack him the Fallen Angels had apparently seduced him and taken him to the abandoned Church where, after finding and destroying her flyer which would have allowed her to teleport at Issei's side, had killed him. By the time she had learnt of this, it was already morning and Hyoudou's body was found in a ditch, dead for several hours and thus no longer viable to reincarnate.

There were time limits on the efficiency of the Evil Pieces to bring someone back to life. During the first ten minutes, they worked perfectly. In the ten minutes after that the Evil Pieces would drain twice or thrice as much power from the King to complete the reincarnation. Between the twenty and thirty minutes marks, the cost in terms of Pawn value increased to the point that at the thirty minute mark it would take a Queen Piece to revive what would have cost a single Pawn.

She was somewhat surprised the cause of death was apparently a broken neck as she was expecting to find several holes in him from light spears, but in the end, that was an insignificant detail in the face of her failure.

Her second mistake was thinking it would be a good idea to blow some steam by having a chess game against Sona which only made her more irritated. She often lost to the spectacled girl when she had a clear head, never mind when she was this irritated.

Her humiliating defeat was put on hold when on the floor of the Student Council Room, the HQ of Sona's Peerage, appeared a dark orange teleportation circle. The crest was not one of the 72 Pillars, but she recognized it nevertheless and was unsurprised when one Naruto Uzumaki appeared from it.

"Yo." The whiskered blond greeted them cheerfully. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sona, Rias?" he gave them a wave.

"Uzumaki-sama, what brings you to Kuoh?" Sona inquired sternly as she did a curtsy while Rias bowed her head slightly.

"…" Naruto eyed her flatly, his smile fading. "You just love to suck the happiness out of people, don't you?" he sighed. "You really should get yourself a boyfriend or something to help you get rid of that stick you have stuck up your…"

"Naruto!" Sona exclaimed blushing in embarrassment.

"…ass." The blond finished shamelessly.

"You can't talk like that to Kaicho!" a blond-haired teen erupted indignantly.

"…I just did, didn't I?" Naruto tilted his head curiously, eyeing the boy. "So apparently I _can_."

"That's not… I mean…!" the schoolboy stuttered.

"Saji, enough." Sona sighed. "And Naruto, I know how much you like riling people up but it's been a long day. So, please, tell us to what we owe your visit?"

"What a coincidence." Naruto's teasing smile dropped and eyed her and Rias seriously. "It's those same events that brought me here today. Troubling news has reached me, that there are Fallen Angels present in Kuoh – and that they have apparently been here for a while before this morning's incident."

He did not need to say out loud that the incident was the death of Issei Hyoudou. Sona and Rias exchanged a quick look that they hoped escaped Naruto's notice before the spectacled girl spoke up.

"There is no cause for concern." Sona said a bit too hurriedly. "The situation is under control."

Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Are the Fallen Angels dead then?" he asked.

"No." Sona scowled. She found it rather hypocritical that he was insinuating she should respond with lethal force, potentially beginning a serious conflict with the Grigori, when Naruto himself had just recently put a lot of effort in exonerating someone whose death would have earned him a commendation.

"Then they've been kicked out of town?" Naruto shot back.

"No." Sona forced herself to maintain her mostly calm expression.

"What sort of arrangement have you made with them, then? They've been in Kuoh for what, a month now?" Naruto pointed out… only to receive a silent shake of the head in response. Over her shoulder, he could see Rias withholding a grimace as she realized how out of hand she had allowed things to go. "Then I guess the Fallen Angels are still a problem, aren't they?" he deadpanned.

"They're being monitored!" Sona defended.

"The way you're saying it, that's a recent thing." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Rias and I are dealing with it. We don't need any help." Sona declared heatedly.

"Do you agree with her, Rias?" Naruto turned his attention towards the red-head.

"…Yes. Sona and I can handle it." Rias spoke up, trying to sound sure of herself.

Both Naruto and Sona's Peerage could tell she was not sure at all, and the whiskered blond stared at her for almost a minute, causing her to begin to blush from the intensity of his gaze.

"Okay." Naruto's chipper voice made them blink as he turned his attention to Sona once more.

"Okay?" Sona blinked. "You're going back?"

"Of course." Naruto confirmed as his teleportation circle lit up beneath him, the crest of ten tails swirling into a central point right under his feet. "After all, I need to tell Sirzechs and Serafall that they'll need to get personally involved, like they wanted in the first place." He nodded happily.

At his words, the Heiresses of the Sitri and Gremory Clans stiffened.

"I can imagine how thrilled they'll be when they hear they have an excuse to come see their little sisters." Naruto cheerfully continued to pour oil on the fire.

That did not sit well with either of the girls. Being spoiled by their Mao elder siblings was one of the reasons why they had chosen to come in the human world in the first place, though a minor one. The main reason was to make a show of independence from their Clans, to prove they did not need to be coddled, that they could stand up for themselves. Hence why they were refusing Naruto's interference in the first place.

But involving their elder siblings was much worse, as they were Mao and the message sent would be unfavorable not only regarding the capabilities of the two heiresses, but also of the attachment and favoritism towards their siblings. The involvement of their parents would be preferable to that.

In comparison, Naruto had no direct ties to either of them. Yes, he was the Queen of the Beelzebub, but he was also their friend. It was almost disconcerting how hard it was _not_ like the blond, or even have a crush on him like Sona knew Rias did. So when it came down to it…

" **Wait!"** Sona exclaimed, drawing Naruto's full attention. "You can stay." She said in a normal tone.

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Yes. We'll leave dealing with those Fallen Angels to you." Rias said, managing to keep the bitterness at not being able of taking revenge on those Fallen by comforting herself with how an Ultimate Class Devil, Queen of Beelzebub, would deal with them.

"Great." Naruto nodded cheerfully, his teleportation circle fading.

Sona stared at him for a bit before speaking up.

"Why are you _really_ here for, Naruto?" the brunette asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. Getting in touch with the human world, getting a break from my duties…" Naruto trailed off as he walked up to the two heiresses "…making sure I don't lose my temper and reduce the number of the Pillars when one of those pompous old assholes preach to me about blood purity." He finished in an undertone so that only the two Kings would hear.

"Some would fail to see the problem with that." Sona's lip quirked in amusement at his aggravation.

"I'm one of them. But the Mao need to keep them around until the younger generation is ready to take over." Naruto gave them a pointed look.

"That's still a few years away." Rias pointed out.

"Hence why I'm here and not arranging for some old devil to fall down the stairs or something." Naruto grumbled.

"Well, have fun dealing with the Fallen Angels." Rias chuckled. "Though keep in mind, if you cause and incident that restarts the Great War, it will be all your fault."

"Meh, wouldn't be the first war fought because of me." Naruto said under his breath, thinking of the Akatsuki's hunt for the Jinchuriki.

"Come again?" Sona blinked

"I said it won't come to that." He said loudly. "Can you tell me where they're based at?"

"The abandoned church." Rias replied. "You're not going to just storm the place… are you?"

"Not yet. It hasn't come to that." Naruto shrugged as he turned and headed for the door. "I'll see you girls later."

"Naruto. You came through teleportation. If you leave through the door, you may draw attention." Sona pointed out with a frown.

"Who said anything about a door?" Naruto grinned and as soon as he reached the Student Council Room door he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"How does he keep doing that?" Rias pouted though she had to smile – her mood had certainly improved since his arrival.

On his part, Naruto was not in that good of a mood. While he had indeed arrived in Kuoh City via teleportation circle, his first stop had not been the Academy.

It had been the morgue.

He had checked on the body of Issei Hyoudou and had discovered that the cause of death was not the broken neck. It was not a physical wound of any sort, but a spiritual one.

If a Sacred Gear is extracted from a host, that person would die in short order. That was a certainty of the supernatural world that come into being due to the various groups that had attempted and in some cases succeeded in ripping a Sacred Gear out of the person who had been born with it.

The reason was surprisingly simple if you had the right background in magic. Sacred Gears were within the soul of their possessor and wrapped around them were all that persons Magic Circuits to some extent, allowing them to use the divine tool. Simply ripping out the Sacred Gear also ripped apart the Magic Circuits and with them the portion of the soul they were sprouting from, always the brain and the heart, leading to certain death for the host.

Issei Hyoudou's corpse showed all the signs of such a thing having occurred.

On his part, thanks to his Six Paths Senjutsu, Naruto's senses were acute enough that he could sense a person's Magic Circuits perfectly. The Byakugan allowed Hinata and Hanabi the same. Because of this, they could first sever the connection between the host and the Sacred Gear by untangling the later from the Magic Circuits before finally extracting the divine tool safely, same with Devil Arms. It was how they were able to implant the Devil Arms in each other to test them out and then remove them.

The Fallen Angels, however, lacked such means. Indeed, Azazel had made great advancements in his research on Sacred Gears to the point that an extraction was much less painful and it left the body intact. Hell, from the look of Hyoudou's body, he had even lived a while longer after the extraction, short as it was. But in the end, that was the best the Fallen Angel Leader had managed in terms of extraction and abandoned the research to avoid further loss of life, now focusing his attention on creating Artificial Sacred Gears, if their informants were to be believed.

The blond also knew that simple possession, never mind use, of the devices capable of extracting Sacred Gears had been outlawed by Azazel.

" _Which means that more than likely, these Fallen Angels are not acting on orders."_ Naruto concluded. He was tempted, oh so tempted, to just barge into that church, kick their asses and then drop them on Azazel's doormat with complaints and threats. It would be easy too, and the various Pillar Heads would likely praise him for it… which was all the more reason to _not_ do it. _"Plus, Sirzechs seems to believe that within the year we may be able to hold a peace treaty with Heaven and the Grigori. So I probably shouldn't cause an inter-faction incident just because a handful of low-ranked Fallen Angels – ones acting against orders at that – ruined Rias's plans of recruiting the current Sekiryuutei."_ He concluded as he observed the church from afar through his Sage Mode.

Within the abandoned church, specifically in its basement, he could sense a couple dozen human signatures as well as four Fallen Angels.

" _Probably stray exorcists."_ He mused as he focused on the human signatures before turning his full attention to the Fallen Angels. _"Hm, one make and three female… the male and one of the females are significantly older in essence, the female one being quite a bit stronger than the rest… not four winged yet but close. Though the younger females are not as young as to have been born rather than be made by God… I would not be surprised if they were among the many who fell once God died."_ He decided. He was about to leave when something caught his attention. It was another energy signature, though it was faint an apparently fading already… yet at the same time quite potent. _"Draconic energy of this quality… could that be… the_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _?"_ he wondered anxiously. _"It's not attached to anyone so it probably rejected being implanted in a new host. I heard Sacred Gears that contain souls are like that."_ He thought. _"I can't risk that remaining in the hands of the Fallen Angels."_ He decided.

Without another thought he immersed himself further within Sage Mode, completely erasing his presence, before using the _**Mujin Meisai**_ he had learnt from Kokuo. It was the same technique that had earned Mu, the second Tsuchikage, the moniker **Non-Person** , as it completely erased the user's presence. It was a camouflage jutsu superior to both Jiraiya's _**Tōton Jutsu**_ and Iwagakure's traditional _**Meisaigakure no Jutsu**_ , but it was to be expected considering it was created using Kokuo's control over vapors as inspiration. And with Sage Mode strengthening it further…

Naruto walked right into the church, past the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists, and grabbed the **Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet** before walking out leaving a _**Kage Bunshin**_ under a _**Henge**_ as replacement, just in case they tried something with it. And if they did, the clone would dispel and they would think the **Boosted Gear** had been recycled into a new host.

He also took stock of the Fallen Angels. The male looked like a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The oldest female was also the most scantily dressed one. Her attire consisted of a bra and thong that seemed made of leather straps, gloves that that run right up her arms, thigh-high heel boots and shoulder guards, all in black. She also seemed to be the leader given how the rest seemed to defer to her. She was a violet eyed beauty with dark hair that reached her waist with a busty seductive body. Not on par with his more voluptuous lovers, but a beauty nonetheless.

The tallest amongst them was apparently also the youngest from what he could sense. She was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck

The shortest, appearing to be in her early teens by human standards, was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

All in all, he was not overly impressed with them. Oh, they interested him for several reasons, from who they were working for to what the hell they were thinking, messing around in the city of two Mao siblings, but that would have to wait until later. The older two had some skill though, he could tell from the way they moved, especially the female leader. Her walk was that of a predator, even if he sensed quite a superiority-inferiority complex within her.

Before he could get too far from the church though, he felt them teleport away and extending his senses he felt them appear around an area under a barrier… within which were Rias and her Peerage. Before he could even begin teleporting there himself, though, the devils teleported away leaving only two people within the barrier, and one of them held…

" **Twilight Healing** , a Sacred Gear capable of healing anyone regardless of their species." The whiskered Super Devil instantly identified it. How could he not? It was amongst the first ten Sacred Gears he had extracted from Strays. It was also the second hardest to replicate as a Devil Arm due to the tendency of demonic energy to cause harm rather than heal it.

Even now both **Twilight Healing** and its still unnamed demonic variant were implanted inside Sakura who took great pleasure in using them during her duties at the top hospital in the Underworld which was run by the Sitri, where she was amongst the top healers. After all, the two devices allowed the user to use healing on par with regeneration, and the user did not even need to have a medical background to use it as the devices both scanned and chose the optimal way of healing a wound. If the user _did_ have proper medical knowledge, though, that's when the Sacred Gear and Devil Arm truly excelled, practically doing miracles.

" _And I have a pretty good feeling what's going to happen to her."_ Naruto frowned as he thought of the female Sacred Gear bearer. _"First things first, though."_ He decided and within the next second he had reappeared back at Kuoh Academy, specifically in a corner of Rias' Occult Research Club room where he had had a clone place a _**Hiraishin**_ marker.

"Naruto!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Naruto demanded as he swiftly approached her and inspected the burn mark on her right side of her face.

"I'm fine. It was just some Holy Water." Rias tried to turn away.

Naruto was having none of it as gently held her head still while he placed his free right hand on her face as it lit in a dark orange aura of chakra. He smirked slightly though when Rias let out a pleasured moan as his potent Yang chakra regenerated her flesh to peak condition.

"That's better. Can't leave your pretty face scarred, can we?" the whiskered blond asked teasingly before becoming serious. "What happened?"

"A Stray Exorcist." Rias sighed. "He killed Koneko's client before she got there and attacked her. We went to back her up, but had to retreat when Fallen Angels arrived."

"None of you are hurt, are you?" Naruto eyed Rias's servants.

Her Knight was Yuuto Kiba, a handsome second year blond teenager with grey eyes. He was also a Sacred Gear user, possessing the **Sword Birth** which allowed the creation of Demonic Swords. In truth, Naruto had discovered that he possessed a second Sacred Gear, the **Blade Blacksmith** which allowed the creation of Holy Swords. Given the boy's hatred for Holy Swords given the inhuman project of the Church he had been forced through, Naruto had decided to keep that bit of information away from the Knight for the time being.

Her Rook was Koneko Toujo, a petite first year girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She was Kuroka's younger sister, Shirone, a Nekoshou. Unlike her older sibling though, she repressed her youkai side to the point of inhibiting her own capabilities, never mind attempting to use Senjutsu. It was to the trauma of being accused and almost killed because of her sister's murders.

Finally, her Queen was Akeno Himejima, a is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. She was the daughter of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel, one of the Grigori Leaders, whom she currently estranged from due to blaming him for his absence during her mother's death at the hands of the Himejima Clan due to his status as a fallen angel. She held an inferiority complex, seeing herself as tainted due to being half-Fallen, a result of being hunted down by the Himejima Clan herself.

"We're fine, Naruto-kun." Akeno giggled. "Only Buchou was wounded."

"I see, that's good to hear." Naruto smiled. "Well, this certainly makes my job easier." He informed them.

"What do you mean?" Rias eyed him.

"I was planning on simply scaring the Fallen Angels off to avoid causing a bigger incident." Naruto explained. "Now that their underlings have attacked you, I have an excuse to kick their asses." Naruto smirked.

"Want us to tag along?" Rias offered.

"No, I think you've had enough excitement for the evening." Naruto chuckled. "I'll let you know about the outcome tomorrow evening." With that, he teleported away to a marker by the abandoned church.

He took a moment to consider using stealth once more before deciding against it. So, he barged in by kicking the doors to the other side of the church.

There was nobody above though and he wasted no time going down to the basement where he arrived at the sight of the skimpy-dressed leader of the group tying up with chains a cute blonde girl with green eyes and long blond hair the same shade as his to a large black cross-like device that had green circuity all over.

"You know, I don't think she's into getting tied up." Naruto remarked, making his presence known to the inattentive group of Stray Exorcists and Fallen Angels. "You, on the other hand, fit the bill quite nicely." He addressed the black haired Fallen.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"I sense some demonic energy from him, he must be one of those devil brats that serve the Gremory and Sitri Heiresses." The male Fallen remarked.

"It doesn't matter, we have more important things to do. Exorcists, kill him." The leader ordered before returning her attention to the blonde Sacred Gear holder.

"Now that's just plain rude." Naruto ignored the advancing stray exorcist as he strode towards the altar.

The Fallen Angels ignored his words, but they could not ignore the screams of agony coming from the exorcists and when they turned around they were greeted to the sight of them all being pierced through several parts of their bodies each, though always the chest, by golden chains made of pure energy that soon faded, allowing the corpses to drop to the floor.

Naruto himself was casually strolling through a path towards the altar that he had left between the bodies, his eyes fixed on the unnerved.

"Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek!" the black-haired female Fallen called out. "Kill…!"

"My name, which you asked earlier, is Naruto Uzumaki." The whiskered blond spoke pleasantly and just like that the words died in the violet eyed Fallen's mouth as she paled. "You might have heard of me; I work directly for one of the Mao, Ajuka Beelzebub, as his Queen." He continued.

At this piece of information, the other Fallen Angels – and even the bound human girl – shared their leader's reaction.

"Now I don't suppose I need to explain to you how exactly you've annoyed me, do I?" Naruto tilted his head. "You've killed a human in a town under the supervision of the Sitri and Gremory Pillars of the underworld, specifically the sisters of the Leviathan and Lucifer. You've then gone and killed one of the Gremory's customers and even attacked the Heiress with Holy Water."

"W-We didn't…!" the loli blonde protested.

"The actions of your exorcists are your responsibility." Naruto cut her off. "And now, you're about to do what? Harm another human Sacred Gear user? For all rights, I could kill the lot of you and I would probably get a call from Azazel to thank me for getting rid of some traitors."

"We're not traitors!" Raynare growled.

"Really?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Tell me, then, under what orders were you sent to this city under? And what are your names?"

"I am Raynare, the blonde is Mittelt, on her left is Kalawarner and on her right is Dohnaseek. And this girl is Asia Argento." The black haired Fallen said quickly. "We were sent here to keep Issei Hyoudou under surveillance, under Azazel's direct orders." She stated.

"And yet his body is now at the morgue." Naruto pointed out dryly.

"We were ordered to take him out." Raynare replied.

"Bullshit." Naruto snorted.

"What? We did!" Raynare insisted.

"Azazel has a policy in dealing with Sacred Gear users. He either recruits them, keeps them under surveillance and only kills them if their Sacred Gear has awakened and sent them on a rampage." Naruto explained. "And I'm pretty sure he would have made an exception in the case of Issei Hyoudou given that he was to be the newest Red Dragon Emperor and Azazel's protégé is the White Dragon Emperor. There's no way he would deprive him of his 'destined battle'." He finished making quote marks.

"B-But… we received orders!" Raynare argued.

"From Azazel?" Naruto asked.

"Well… no." Raynare's eyes widened in horror.

"Azazel is many things, quite a few not nice, but when he does take his position as Leader of the Grigori seriously he does it well." Naruto stated. "If he sent you here with specific orders, he would have been the one to recall you or change your orders."

The Fallen seemed to have realized that as well and they were close to having panic attacks.

"Tell me, who passed on the orders?" Naruto inquired. "Do you know who it was? Who is his direct superior?"

"I don't remember his name, exactly, but I'm pretty sure he's one of… Kokabiel's subordinates." Raynare lost the ability to stand at that realization.

For a good reason, too. Kokabiel was a known war-monger. Dissatisfied with the ceasefire at the end of the Great War, he had tried a few times to incite the other factions to conflict. And now, Raynare realized, he had used her group to cause trouble with the siblings of two Mao, the Leviathan and the Lucifer or all devils.

"I assume he gave similar orders about Asia here?" Naruto inquired as he walked past the collapsed Raynare and began removing the human girl's bindings.

"Not exactly…" Raynare admitted. "This device… was meant for her only. To extract her Sacred Gear. I… just got curious about what was important about Issei Hyoudou of all worthless humans so I used him on him as well." She confessed.

"And you extracted the **Boosted Gear** , only to discover it was useless to you." Naruto concluded. "Sacred Gears that have a soul sealed inside them can very rarely be used by anyone but the person that was born with it. Unless one of you had an affinity for dragons that could impress one of the Heavenly Dragons, that gauntlet is useless to you." Naruto informed them.

"…Aren't going to ask for it?" Raynare inquired.

"I don't have an affinity for dragons either as far as I know." Naruto deflected. "And if left alone for long enough, a Sacred Gear will be recycled by the system and appear in a newborn soon." He added before focusing on Asia Argento as he finished freeing her. "You okay?"

'Yes, Uzumaki-sama." The blonde trembled.

"Oi, don't be like that. Unlike with these four, I have no problem with you. You seem like a really nice girl." Naruto pat her head gently. "How did you get mixed up with them, anyway?"

"I… was exiled by the Church." Asia admitted.

"What for?" Naruto frowned. This girl was perhaps one of the purest souls he had ever met. What could she have done to warrant that?

"I healed a devil I found injured." Asia admitted.

"So much for all the Church's preaching about showing kindness to all." Naruto scowled. "Still, of all the people you could have ended up, with, it was with some that were going to kill you… that's some bad luck. What do you want to do now?"

"I… I don't know?" Asia wondered sadly. "I don't have a place to go."

"…" Naruto eyed her thoughtfully. "You're the type that can't stand to see people suffering, aren't you? That's why you went and healed a devil even if you knew your superiors would be upset about it."

"…Yes." Asia admitted.

"Have you considered becoming a devil?" Naruto asked her.

"W-What?" Asia asked in shock.

"A good friend of mine is a healer as well, a damn good one. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She spends quite a lot of her time at the Sitri Hospital healing people from various injuries. I'm sure she would love to have you working for her." Naruto explained.

"I… I would only have to heal people? I won't be forced to fight? Isn't that what devils do?" Asia asked in confusion.

"I take it that's what the church's propaganda says." Naruto said dryly. "No, not all devils fight. Take my boss, Ajuka, for instance. He barely does anything other than thinker with stuff in his lab. I doubt he's fought at all since the Civil War. Sakura will teach you a few things so you could at least defend yourself, but most of the time you'll be healing people."

"I… I would like that." Asia smiled slightly before she gave him a scared look. "But won't I go to Hell when I die?"

"No." Naruto chuckled. "The thing about Devils, Angles and Fallen is that we are partly spiritual beings. So in exchange to having very long lives, making us near immortal, we don't have afterlives like humans do. Our souls simply get recycled, wiped clean and reincarnated in new forms without any memories. We basically live our lives and afterlives at the same time."

"So… no Hell?" Asia asked timidly.

"No Hell." Naruto replied in amusement.

"I…" Asia began only to pause when Naruto patter her head.

"Take your time. This is a life-changing decision." He advised. "Even if you decide not to become a devil, at the very least I'll have Sakura give you some advice on using your **Twilight Healing** since she has one as well."

Asia nodded thoughtfully as Naruto returned his attention to the Fallen Angels who had gathered together and were whispering to each-other.

"Now then, what to do with you four?" Naruto asked himself as he began releasing a bit of his power which by any other standards was a lot.

"I-Is it possible to work for you?" Raynare trembled.

"Come again?" Naruto blinked.

"We can't go back to the Grigori. We'll be seen as traitors." She admitted bitterly. "Even if we try to explain to Azazel that Kokabiel interfered, it won't end well for us."

"We would not be the first ones Kokabiel made disappear for being loose ends." Kalawarner said bitterly.

"And you want to become devils?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Want is a strong word." Dohnaseek grunted. "But what choice do we have? If you don't kill us, Kokabiel will."

"I could have you four imprisoned." Naruto pointed out.

"I've heard rumors the Devils' prisons. I would rather die." Mittelt spat.

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from." Naruto admitted. Unless they were valuable enough, inmates were treated worse than in the Blood Prison in the Elemental Nations.

"So? Any chance we can work for you?" Raynare almost pleaded.

"For me personally? No." Naruto replied thoughtfully. "While I have a couple Pawns left, they're both Mutated Pieces and you never know how badly they can react when used on people worth less than the Evil Piece used."

"We're not weak!" Raynare snarled.

"I'm a High-Tier Ultimate Class Devil. My regular Pawn Pieces are each worth more than a Rook Piece of an average High-Class Devil. My Mutated Pawns are each worth more than a Queen Piece." Naruto revealed. "Are you arrogant enough to believe you would be worth a Queen?"

"…No." Raynare grit her teeth in humiliation.

"I'm not trying to put you down, you know. But if you don't know your limits, you won't live long in this world. At your age, I'm surprised you don't know this already." Naruto pointed out.

"I know alright." Raynare said bitterly.

Naruto eyed her thoughtfully a bit before continuing.

"I do know a few people who would accept some of you in their Peerage at my recommendation." The whiskered devil told them. "Any of you good at stealth missions?"

"I am, I've done my share in the past." Dohnaseek admitted.

"Shikamaru Nara, Bishop of Beelzebub would accept you as a Pawn. What do you say?" Naruto eyed him.

"…Okay." The man sighed.

"Alright, I'll introduce you to him. Word of advice though: while Shika may be the laziest guy you're likely to meet short of the Mao Asmodeus, he's also the smartest guy I know other than Ajuka, our boss. If you try to betray him or anything of the sort, you won't even know when you've died. Go it?"

"Y-Yeah." The fedora-wearing Fallen gulped.

"Now then… which of you would be willing to work for Rias Gremory?" Naruto asked the female Fallen.

"…You're kidding me." Mittelt blinked.

"Nope. She was hoping to get a Pawn out of Hyoudou. She would have to look for another now, so why not one or two of you?" Naruto pointed out.

"I'm not working for the spoiled princess." Raynare growled.

Rather than answer her, Naruto focused on the other two.

"…Fine. I'll do it." Kalawarner sighed. "But I'm not going to play student like the rest of her servants."

"…I wouldn't mind going to school." Mittelt admitted, drawing looks from her comrades. "What? I'm centuries old and still look like this, but I've never gone to school. Maybe if I do, it'll make my body grow already." She said in annoyance.

"I don't know about that. It sounds more like a mistake God made when creating you. From what I've heard, He was getting pretty careless before… the Great War ended." Naruto finished awkwardly but he could see it in the eyes of all four Fallen Angels that they knew what he had avoided saying.

"U-Uzumaki-sama…" Asia called to him.

"Naruto is fine." He cut her off.

"Naruto-san, then." Asia nodded to herself minutely. "Could… could I go to school as well?"

"I'm pretty sure Sakura would insist on it anyway. She was always a nerd." Naruto admitted.

"In the human world, I mean." Asia added.

"It can be arranged. Would you like to attend Kuoh Academy in this city?" Naruto offered.

"I would love that." Asia gave him a beautiful smile.

"Great." Naruto returned it before turning back towards Raynare where it became a thoughtful frown. "Which leaves you, Raynare. Any particular skills that would help me place you?"

"You sound like I'm some puppy you're trying to find a home for." Raynare grumbled.

"Not far from it, little bird." Naruto teased.

"Let me guess; next you'll call me a crow." Raynare said sarcastically.

"No, I won't." Naruto's expression became flat, his right eye twitching. "My past experiences involving crows are a crow getting shoved down my throat only to be pulled out the same way months later."

"…How…?" Dohnaseek asked slowly after a bewiled silence.

"I don't know. And after I've thought about it, I realized I really, really, don't want to know." Naruto admitted.

The Fallen nodded dumbly.

"Anyway… skills?" Naruto eyed Raynare.

"Well, other than the basics all fallen know like using our light powers and wings… I'm good at seduction?" Raynare offered.

"Anything else?" Naruto prompted. "Some hand-to-hand combat, maybe?"

"I've learnt some from Baraqiel during the War, but I haven't really practiced it." Raynare admitted.

"Hm… Hinata will take you." Naruto eventually nodded. "She's the Knight of Beelzebub and recently promoted to Ultimate-Class. She's a really kind girl, but if you piss her off… well, let's just say that as her boyfriend, I will have to get rid of your horribly mangled corpse. Got it?" he asked pleasantly receiving a terrified nod. "Good. Let's get this over with." He quickly sent some messages to Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru and within the next five minutes all three had teleported over.

Over the next couple hours, they got to know their potential Peerage members, eventually Shikamaru reincarnating Dohnaseek with two Pawns and Hinata doing so with Raynare using three, while Sakura made Asia her Bishop.

"What about us?" Mittelt asked warily.

"Rias got burnt with some Holy Water this evening. I healed her, but I think we should give her some time to cool off before introducing you two." Naruto replied, receiving nervous nods. "I'll take you to her tomorrow after school. Until then, you can stay at my house."

"In the Underworld?" Kalawarner asked warily.

"No, in this city." Naruto corrected. "I plan on staying around for a while, so I bought a house here."

"Naruto, since Asia will be attending Kuoh, can she stay at your place? I could arrange a house for her but… she's led a pretty sheltered life with the church and doesn't know much of life in Japan." Sakura admitted.

"Sure. I don't mind." Naruto accepted.

"Raynare as well." Hinata added.

"What? Why?" the newly reincarnated Pawn exclaimed.

"Because I will be moving in as well with my younger sister, so there's no point in sending you elsewhere." Hinata explained.

"Don't worry, my house has plenty of room." Naruto assured them.

"Alright then… but just how many people will there be living there?" Raynare asked warily.

"Well, other than those already mentioned, Jeanne and Kuroka will be moving in as well." Naruto admitted. "Some of my other Peerage members will drop by and stay for a while at times, but not on a permanent basis."

"Jeanne the former exorcist and Kuroka the former SS-rank Stray Devil?" Raynare paled.

"Don't worry, they're probably the nicest members of my Peerage." Naruto assured her.

"That's not a nice thing to say. Isobu and Chomei are really sweet." Hinata admonished him.

"True, but they are just as likely to kill her on accident as the rest of the Biiju are on a bad day." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well… I can't argue with that." Hinata admitted.

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?" Sakura spoke up.

"Oh, he took Dohnaseek to the Underworld with him." Hinata replied.

"Ah, poor guy." Sakura winced.

"Why? What's up?" Kalawarner frowned.

"Now that Shika has a new minion, he's going to drop as much as his own workload on him as he can get away with." Naruto deadpanned. "That guy was born to be a devil of Sloth."

 **A.N.: Yep, cannon has begun.**

 **As I'm sure you noticed, Issei is dead. Never liked him, he has no redeeming qualities beyond being foolishly honest at times and, let's face it, that's a bit NO for a devil. I also find the mere idea of someone being that obsessed with boobs not taking the countless opportunities he gets to get laid, stupid beyond belief and more than merely unbelievable.**

 **Regarding the Boosted Gear, I have a rather unique idea for Ddraig – I honestly don't think anyone used it before, but then again I haven't read all DxD fanfics out there so I could be wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Boot Camp from Hell**

"What?"

That was the nonplused reaction of one Rias Gremory at Naruto's words.

"I said I brought you two Fallen Angels as candidates for your Peerage, Rias. Pawns, to be exact." Naruto repeated in amusement.

"…Why don't you start from the beginning?" Rias sighed as she accepted a cup of tea from Akeno whose expression was quite a bit more hostile then hers.

Ten minutes later, Rias sighed once more.

"So, essentially, the reason they started killing rather than just keep monitoring, was because some internal issues in the Grigori for which they were set to take the fall for by one of the more rebellious Cadre." She concluded. "And since their only other options are death or imprisonment, they agreed to become servant devils."

"That pretty much sums it up." Naruto agreed.

"That does not explain why you're bringing these two to me." Rias pointed out. "I know for a fact that not only do you have some Evil Pieces left, but Hinata-san and Shikamaru-san only have one servant each and Sakura-san none. There is plenty of room in their Peerages."

"True." Naruto agreed. "But then again, they don't actually _need_ more Peerage members right now. You do." He pointed out. "Specifically, Peerage members with abilities that can deal serious damage to devils, damage not even a Phenex can shrug off easily."

At this, Rias closed her eyes with a grimace, understanding very well what he was talking about. Her engagement to Riser Phenex was something she had opposed since she had first heard of it soon after she had acquired her Evil Pieces. And she knew that the only way she was really going to end it was through a Rating Game, which meant having a stronger Peerage then his. However not only was Riser experienced in Rating Games, being something of a rising star, but he also had a complete Peerage.

She, on the other hand, had only three reliable pieces, the fourth having been sealed away because of her shortcomings, and while she was certain any one of her pieces was better than their equivalent in Riser's ranks, the fact remained that they were outnumbered, Riser having five Peerage members for every usable one of hers. And while technically the actual marriage was supposed to take place once she had finished university in the human world, which was in around five to six years, the Phenex Clan had been making pressure to move up the date, especially now that she was eighteen, thus an adult.

"If you wanted me to increase me Peerage, why did you only bring two of the four Fallen Angels?" Rias asked, mostly to buy some time to consider it.

"Rias, just because I believe they were indeed tricked into this does not mean I instantly trust them." Naruto chided. "There's no way I'm putting all of them together. Plus, would you really like to have all four of them in you Peerage? That would mean you would have to be suspicions of half of your Peerage for the foreseeable future, until you and they can properly bond and trust each other. It'll be easier with just two of them, especially since these two are younger than the others."

"Oh?" Rias inquired. "Were they born from the union of two Fallen Angels?" she asked curiously.

"No, they were created by God." Naruto shook his head. "But from what I can sense, they were made only just before the end of the Great War, at which point they Fell. The other two were active at least a few centuries during the War so they're more dangerous, that's why I placed them under Hinata and Shikamaru. If they plan on betraying us, they'll nip it at the bud."

"I see." Rias nodded slowly. She was slightly irked that he admitted he had kept the stronger of the four Fallen out of her reach, but she understood his reasons. Even the two she might reincarnate had around five centuries worth of experience while the other two maybe twice as much. As much as it pained her to admit it, she was not certain she could see through the lies of Fallen Angels older than her brother even if they did not compare even to her in terms of actual power.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Akeno spoke up with a frown. "They're Fallen Angels."

"And after being reincarnated, they would be half-Fallen, half-Devil." Naruto gave her a pointed look, earning a grimace and making her look away. He had, after all, just described her.

"Let's say that I might agree to this…" Rias ignored Naruto's wry look. "Is there anything specific I need to know about them?"

"Well, their appearances are deceiving, for starters. The younger looking one, Mittelt, looks around Koneko's age, but is actually at least a decade or so older than the other one. She would like to attend Kuoh. Apparently, her aging is messed up and she's stuck in a child-like body, and she's hoping going through human stages of life will fix it." Naruto began.

"Will it?" Rias raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it." Naruto admitted. "What you need to understand is that Angels were created to be ageless, to not age beyond their initial form. Fallen Angels do age a bit, but that's only because of their grace having been corrupted. I plan on speaking to Ajuka about it if turning her into a Devil does not change her body enough to allow her to age a bit."

"I see… but it won't affect her combat abilities, right?" Rias pressed.

"She survived for centuries. I'm sure she'll be fine from now on as well." Naruto shrugged. "Now, Kalawarner on the other hand looks like an adult and has stated in no uncertain terms that she doesn't want to play student. I noticed there was an opening for a History teacher since the last one was forced to retire due to an accident, so maybe you can place her in that position, to keep her close."

"One would expect she know history, having lived through a good chunk of it." Rias nodded slowly.

"So? What do you say?" Naruto pressed.

"…I want to meet them first and then I'll decide." Rias stated.

Akeno did not look pleased, at all, and left the room while Naruto fetched the two Fallen. Rias interrogated them a bit, asking for quite a bit of personal information in order to form a solid opinion of them. It was only reasonable; after all, she lacked Naruto's empathic abilities. In the end, though, the two were reincarnated as Rias's Pawns, consuming two Pieces each.

 _Timeskip – two weeks later_

Things had settled into a routine after the debacle involving the Fallen Angels had been solved. Sure, there had been a few hick-ups such as Kuroka meeting Koneko who still refused to forgive her older sister, but that was something that would take time to solve.

Surprisingly enough, Kiba and Jeanne had hit it off quite well, both of them having been part of the Church only to part on less then pleasant terms, though in Jeanne's case it was a voluntary choice rather than a forced one. Of course, at Naruto's request, Jeanne had refrained from using her **Blade Blacksmith** Sacred Gear and **Blade Birth** Devil Arm around the Gremory Knight due to his hatred for Holy Swords. Instead, he gave her one of the three **Sword Birth** Sacred Gears they had in storage at the lab, which she found just as easy to use as the other two.

Kuroka and Akeno bonded quite well too, what with both of them being completely shameless teases, taking great pleasure in flustering Rias, Asia and Hinata, a times even Naruto when they got a bit too daring.

Surprisingly enough, Kalawarner and Koneko got along without issue, both of them having a mostly cool personality even though the former Fallen's seductive personality came at the front occasionally.

The two female blonds, Asia and Mittelt, also got incredible well considering how different their personalities were and the fact that only a few weeks back the former Fallen was perfectly willing to sacrifice the exiled nun's life. Mittelt also had the time of her life as a second-year student and was doing the best to corrupt her innocent classmate Asia.

During that time, the newly reincarnated devils were brought up to speed on their duties and while the three former Fallen were not at all pleased by the idea of delivering flyers and even less about fulfilling the desires of the humans that summoned them, they grudgingly agreed to do so once their respective Kings told them in no uncertain terms that if they found what they were asked to do offensive or if they received indecent requests, they could simply refuse and leave after hypnotizing the customer to forget the encounter.

Asia however found her niche after Sakura revealed to her that so far, she was only delivering flyers at or around hospitals and clinics, allowing them to be summoned by humans suffering from injuries or illnesses that would take too long or were incurable by human means. Sure, she had to drill Asia to ask for appropriate payment for her services as the kind-hearted girl was all too willing to heal others for free, but she got through to her in the end even if the former nun still gave large discounts to her poorer customers.

In the end, though, the peaceful days ended when one afternoon after classes Rias summoned her entire Peerage to their clubroom and asked Naruto to come as well. There, they found one Grayfia Lucifuge, Head Maid of the Gremory Clan and Queen of Lucifer, waiting patiently by Rias' desk.

"Yo, Grayfia-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Naruto." Grayfia treated him to a rare smile. "I see you're enjoying your time off."

"Damn right I am." Naruto grinned. "I've been working almost non-stop since Ajuka reincarnated me. Even I need a break every once in a while."

Left unsaid that he still sent a dozen of _**Kage Bunshin**_ or so back to the lab in the Underworld to do less straining work and to go through paperwork.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rias began.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia offered only to receive a negative gesture from the redhead.

"The truth is…" Rias began only to pause as an orange teleportation circle lit up on the floor.

It was lighter in color then Naruto's, thought, and it bore a different crest. One of the remaining Pillars of the Underworld.

"Phenex." Kiba said in a low voice that nonetheless carried.

A moment later a twister of flame erupted from the circle before a blond man in his early twenties stepped from within. He casually wore a red suit with his shirt unbuttoned at the top, giving off a bad body vibe.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." He stated.

"I'll give you a seven for the entrance, Riser." Naruto spoke up in amusement. "The flame twister was a nice touch, but your opening line was not dramatic enough."

"U-Uzumaki-dono!" the man stiffened and eyed him nervously. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Well, I don't advertise my vacation spots." Naruto shrugged.

"Vacation?" Riser blinked. "Well, I suppose that after hunting down the most dangerous Strays out there, it's to be expected to take a break… but the human world?" he scoffed.

"Do you have something against the human world?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

"N-No, it just took me by surprise." Riser stuttered.

"Well, I'm sure you had a reason to come here…" Naruto motioned towards Rias.

"Yes! My lovely Rias. I came to see you." Riser declared grandly.

Rias merely gave him a half-lidded glare.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." Riser ignored her attitude as he grabbed her arm.

"… Let go of me, Riser." Rias demanded in a low and serious tone while shaking his grip off.

"…Who the hell is this guy?" Mittelt could no longer contain her curiosity.

"Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there devils who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so." Riser smirked.

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias huffed.

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" Riser began laughing.

"Mittelt-san." Grayfia spoke up. "This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pureblood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

"I realized that much." Mittelt frowned.

"And he is to be the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Grayfia added.

This earned raised eyebrows from the two Pawns, but nothing beyond that. It did not really concern them what Rias did with her personal life.

Soon after, Akeno served them tea which received praise from Riser which the Queen thanked him for. She was lacking her usual playful attitude, though, which told those that knew her better how much she disliked the Phenex despite being able to act civilly around him.

On her part, Rias was mentally thanking Naruto who had discretely gestured to her to sit at her desk rather than join Riser on the couch, as this while slightly rude allowed her to maintain a superior position by overlooking the entire room from her desk.

That and escape Riser's wandering hands.

"Raiser. I told you before. I will not marry you." Rias stated firmly as she finished her tea.

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious." Riser pointed out with as smirk.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also, it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!" Rias exclaimed in annoyance.

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" Riser preached. "The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct, right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

Naruto silently scoffed at the drivel. While it was true that many of the Pillars of the Underworld went extinct in the aftermath of the Great War, it was actually more due to them committing mass suicide, having lost their will to live once news to the death of God and the Four Mao reached them. Another handful were lost during the Civil War, but considering they had sided with the Old Mao Faction, it was to be expected.

In truth, this marriage was unnecessary. Even if Rias died childless, the Gremory had another potential Heir in Millicas Gremory, Sirzechs' and Grayfia's son. As the name of Lucifer was now merely a position rather than a hereditary title, Millicas was still a member of the House of Gremory and as he was a pureblood, he was prime candidate for being Heir in case something prevented Rias from becoming the next Gremory Head.

Frankly, Rias's father, Zeoticus Gremory, has simply let his greed get the better of him after Millicas was born. It had taking him and Venelana centuries to conceive Rias and with Millicas coming into the picture so soon after, he thought that maybe another potential Heir could not hurt so he engaged Rias to one of the sons of the Phenex Head as it was known the Phenex Clan was quite fertile, what with the latest lady Phenex producing four children in just as many centuries… though Zeoticus obviously overlooked the fact that Phenex _females_ were fertile.

In truth, the only _actual_ gain for the Gremory Clan was the _**Immortality**_ of the Phenex being passed down and becoming part of the Gremory Bloodline just like the _**Power of Destruction**_ of the Bael had. Indeed, looking at it objectively, the idea of a devil possessing both those abilities alongside the very large demonic power of the Gremory Bloodline was awe inspiring.

However, Naruto knew well enough it was bound to fail. It had happened in the Elemental Nations and it had happed in the Underworld. Mixing bloodline abilities led to the child having weaker versions of both at best and neither at worst, though most often one of them was inherited in the favor of the other, usually the mother's.

In the Elemental Nations, it had been tried to mix the Hyuga and Uchiha bloodlines, resulting in children that had one Sharingan and one Byakugan at best. In the Underworld, the heir of the Bael Clan was infamous for having failed to inherit his clan's signature _**Power of Destruction**_ , instead getting his mother's _**Lion Taming**_ ability.

So, realistically, it was actually a bad idea to get Rias to have children with a Phenex as there was a chance they might not inherit the _**Power of Destruction**_ that had given the Gremory such close ties to the Bael, the Great King. Sirzechs knew this. The other Mao also knew this.

But they could not act openly despite this being such a bad idea. Zeoticus was stubborn and had insisted that Rias herself put an end to the engagement through her own power if she disliked Riser so much.

Rias did not dislike Riser. She was actually just a few steps short of loathing his very existence. The man was an infamous womanizer, had gathered an entire Peerage of beautiful young women to be his harem. He had even recruited his own younger sister in it, though Naruto knew for sure it was so that she would gain more experience before forming her own Peerage and so that he would have a 'little sister figure' in his Peerage to complete his list of fetishes, despite not seeing her as a potential lover.

Naruto knew for a fact that Ravel had roasted her perverted older brother's balls for a whole hour before he managed to explain to her his intentions fully.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Rias insisted.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's…" Riser smiled widely.

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias cut him off.

At her words, Riser's visage darkened.

"You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" he spat, flames erupting from him. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants!" he exclaimed as the flames intensified.

"Riser Phenex." Naruto uttered, preventing Rias from responding to the threat and making the other blond go stiff and turn slowly towards him, his expression filled with apprehension. "Remember your place." He whispered as he closed his eyes…

And unleashed a healthy amount of killing intent into the room. Not all of it, mind you, as that would make all but Grayfia pass out, but a decent amount. He also focused most of it on the target of his ire.

What those present noticed the most, once they accustomed to some extent to the feeling of impeding death… was that Naruto was barely using any of his energy in projecting his intent. Usually, a supernatural being had to flare their magical aura in order to saturate their surroundings with their intent. The fact that Naruto could do so with so little power made them, even Grayfia, dread what he could do when he was putting an effort into it.

Had they known he could also saturate his killing intent with the world's malice by drawing on it with Senjutsu, they would be even more terrified.

As it was, with the small amount he was using on the room at large, he merely put them on guard… and made Akeno, Kalawarner and Mittelt horny. Clearly, masochism was quite common amongst Fallen Angels.

"I… I apologize." Riser stuttered. "I let my emotions the better of me."

"Apology accepted." Naruto gestured for him to sit down and the Phenex quickly did so to relieve the burden of his shaky legs. "Personally, I've always believed that this marriage is a mistake." Naruto began. "Past experience has proven that trying to mix the blood of devils possessing potent abilities only ends badly. Recent events with the Bael Clan should be proof enough." He said calmly making the others uncomfortable as it had been quite the scandal. "However, common sense and my personal opinion matters little in the dealings between two Pillars of the Underworld." Naruto shrugged before turning his attention to the silver-haired maid. "Grayfia, I doubt you came here today merely to observe and look pretty. Have the Phenex and Gremory Clans reached any decision?" he inquired.

"Indeed." The Queen of Lucifer confirmed. "Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked warily.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?" Grayfia pointed out. "Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case…"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Rias continues to talk while making a sigh. "In other words, Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!" she grumbled angrily.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" Grayfia pressed.

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser." Rias declared.

"Heh, so you're accepting it." Raiser smirks after Rias's provocative words. "I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now, I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" he taunted.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!" Rias shot back fearlessly.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Riser said.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?" the Lucifer's Queen asked, receiving the approval of both. "Understood. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" Riser asked as he looked around.

"So what?" Rias twitched.

"Then this match will be a laugh." Riser chuckled. "Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows and from it emerged fifteen female devils, most of them in their teens while only the Queen looked to be around Riser's age. "Well, these are my cute servants." He waved grandly at them. "The way you are now, I will utterly crush you in the Rating Game. So, Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap." Rias's eyes narrowed.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So, it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was." Riser taunted.

"In that case, let's make it a full month from now." Naruto spoke up, once more drawing everyone's attention. "After all, everyone already thinks that the reason you're pushing the wedding six years ahead of schedule is because you're scared of how far Rias and her Peerage might grow in that time. If you give her a month, people would say it's a fair handicap considering her Peerage is far from complete and one of her servants will be unavailable for the Rating Game." He smoothly reasoned.

"Agreed." Riser said instantly, not wanting to taint his image. "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game." He spoke before teleporting himself and his Peerage away.

"Nicely done." Grayfia gave Naruto a short round of claps. "And to think only a year ago, your first reaction was to blow up the person who annoyed you."

"That hasn't changed." Naruto said dryly. "I just learnt to refrain from acting on it." he paused for a second. "Immediately, anyway." He added sheepishly.

"Really?" Kalawarner asked sarcastically.

"My first idea of dealing with your group was to blow up the whole church with you lot inside it and said it was due a broken gas pipe." Naruto told her pleasantly, earning grimaces from the two Pawns.

"I appreciate your help, Naruto, but I could have handled it." Rias said with irritation.

"Tell me, Rias." Naruto gave her a flat look "What's more important to you? A temporary hurt pride or essentially being Riser's plaything for the rest of your life? Because that's what's at stake here." this shut her up quite well. "If you don't care about yourself, think about your Peerage at least. After all, as your husband Riser would have a decent amount of control over them as well." That took all the wind out of the redhead's sails.

"You're right. Thank you." Rias sighed.

Soon after that, the group broke up for their regular duties.

 _Next Day – Gremory Villa_

"Now, I get it that we're going to be training until the Rating Game. And I get that we had to leave Kuoh to do so." a twitching Mittelt was saying.

"Good." Rias smiled.

"What I don't get… **is why the hell we had to carry these huge backpacks all the way here when we could have just teleported over just like they did!"** the irate Pawn pointed accusingly at the group consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, Asia, Kuroka, Jeanne, Raynare and a red-haired woman that beat even Rias and Akeno in the bust department.

"It's because since you'll be the ones fighting in the Rating Game, you need all the exercise you can get." Naruto shrugged. "Now stop whining and go get changed into workout clothes. You're burning daylight."

"Why are you here, then?" Kalawarner frowned.

"Rias asked me to train you lot. And I figured we can get Raynare and Asia into shape as well in the process. Everyone else will be helping with one aspect or another of training… or putting you back together at the end of the day, in the case of Sakura and Asia." The whiskered blond added.

"That's… just a figure of speech, right? Right?" Rias looked at Naruto nervously.

"It depends." Naruto smiled pleasantly.

"On what?" she asked, feeling dread.

"On your ability to properly dodge attacks that would dismember you." Naruto grinned.

"…"

"Why are you still here? Move it!" he called out, making almost everyone run into the villa.

"You're sure excited about this." Sakura remarked.

"I never had the chance to be a Jonin-sensei. This is probably the best I'm going to get." Naruto explained.

"For a good reason, I might add." Sakura rolled her eyed.

"What? I'm great teacher material! You should have asked Konohamaru!" Naruto protested.

"You taught an eight-year-old how to turn into a naked woman." Sakura deadpanned.

"I taught him the Rasengan after I returned from my training trip with Jiraiya!" Naruto pointed out. "He took out one of the Paths of Pain with it, you know!"

"Whatever. Just don't kill them. That's the only thing I can't reverse." Sakura warned him as she went to change.

Ten minutes later, Rias and her Peerage were standing in line alongside Raynare and Asia.

"Now then, I am a firm believer of understanding what you're doing wrong so that you can fix it." Naruto began, being flanked by Hinata, Hanabi and Sakura on the left and Kurama, Kuroka and Jeanne on the right. "Once you know why you suck so badly, you can only get better."

"And you lot suck a lot." Kurama commented, earning twitches of irritation from trainees.

"Hey, stop stealing my lines! I was getting to that." Naruto pouted.

"Sorry." Kurama smiled unapologetically.

"Let's start from the left with Asia." Naruto continued. "You have very large reserves for a recently reincarnated Bishop, likely due to using your magic to fuel your Sacred Gear for such a long portion of your life." He paused and Asia smiled slightly. "On the other hand, your physical condition is just above average which admittedly surprised me. We'll work on improving that since the healthier and stronger your body is, the larger your reserves can get. On the magic side, I will be teaching you how to create barriers and Sakura will be further refining your skills with the **Twilight Healing**. I also want you to learn some offensive magic, maybe some ice or earth magic so you can immobilize your opponents if you don't want to harm them."

"Understood!" Asia tried to give a serious salute and only ended up looking more adorable.

"Raynare." Naruto moved on. "You have some decent hand-to-hand skills, but you're really out of shape. So we'll be getting you in tip-top physical condition. You'll also be working on strengthening your control over your Light element, increase the number, size and quality of your spears, and later on maybe add another element to them for greater damage. We'll have to check your affinities. And depending on your affinities you'll also learn a few jutsu for them."

"Jutsu?" Raynare frowned.

"Think of them as a sort of spells that use chakra instead of just magic." Naruto shrugged, not in the mood for a proper explanation. "Since you're Hinata's Pawn, you can now use chakra like she can. Asia too, but her chakra is mostly healing orientated."

"Right." Raynare decided to ask him how that worked later.

"Kalawarner. The same as Raynare minus the jutsu since you don't have chakra. Instead, you will be learning spells for your elemental affinities." Naruto moved on. "Mittelt, the same as Kalawarner only you'll also be spending some time with Sakura so we can see if we can't induce a growth spurt for you."

"Great!" the loli blonde grinned while her blue haired taller companion simply nodded.

"Kiba." Naruto paused as he looked at the Knight. "Within you, there is a second Sacred Gear called **Blade Blacksmith**. It allows the user to create Holy Swords. Jeanne will be teaching you how to use it in addition to the intense physical training you will be doing."

"That's… impossible." Kiba was shocked still. "I can't wield Holy Swords… I…"

"You can." Naruto cut him off. "Every child chosen in the Holy Sword Project could to some extent. That was the criteria you were recruited by."

"Then… Why? **Why did they have us killed?"** Kiba lost his composure and screamed.

"Because you were loose ends." Naruto sighed. "The man in charge, Valper Galilei, was a cruel man who saw people as lab rats. The experiment was not sanctioned by the Church as a whole, despite a few higherups knowing about it and turning a blind eye as long as Galilei got results. And he did. He identified what part of you allowed you to wield a Holy Sword and managed to replicate it… and then got rid of the evidence. Tried to, anyway."

"I… see." Kiba seemed lost.

"I know a bit about that goal of yours…" Naruto continued drawing a sharp look from the other blond "And while I can't say I agree with it, learning how to use your Sacred Gear and about Holy Swords as a whole will only help you achieving it. Know your enemy and all that."

"…Very well." Kiba bowed his head after almost a minute of silence.

"Good." Naruto nodded. "Next up is Koneko. Since you're primarily a hand-to-hand fighter, you'll be doing more intensive physical training then all the others." He said earning a nod of understanding. "We'll work on you getting used to your Nekoshou flexibility as well since you have been suppressing your nature for years. That stops now."

"I…" Koneko began with a frown.

"That is not negotiable." Naruto cut her off in a dark tone. "Just by holding back your nature, you're limiting your base power by more than two thirds. You're practical handicapping yourself, and I will not allow it to go any further. If I have to beat you to an inch of your life daily to get it through your skull that holding back like that is a bad idea, I will do so. Am I understood?"

"…Yes." She bowed her head in shame. She had known repressing her feline side affected her development negatively, but more than two thirds? This was a nightmare.

"We'll also get you to try Senjutsu, both Kuroka's style and my own, to see which you're more comfortable with. You'll see the differences when we start." Naruto said before moving on, not giving her the chance to try to refuse. "Akeno." He paused for a few seconds.

"Yes?" the seductive Queen teased.

"I will get straight to the point. Your mother loved you. He also loved your father, regardless of him being a Fallen Angel Cadre." He spoke drawing the attention of the three former Fallen. "And, quite frankly, repressing your Fallen side and actually hating yourself is an insult to your mother's memory."

At his words, Akeno took a step back, as if struck.

"Naruto…!" Rias began angrily.

"I'm not finished. Wait your turn, Rias." Naruto silenced her with a look before returning his focus to Akeno. "You will no longer be denying that part of you. You will be learning how to harness your Light element and even mix it with your lightning if you can. If you want to hate your father for not being there when your mother was killed, fine. I can sympathize with that."

"Can you?" Akeno demanded.

"See that red-head over there?" Naruto pointe over his shoulder with his thumb at Kurama. "She's a nine-tailed fox. The night I was born, she was brainwashed into attacking the village my parents lived in leading to the death of thousands, my parents included. My father stopped he by sealing her in me, not too different from a Sacred Gear. How do you think the people of my village reacted to the news that that monster that killed their families was inside me?" he asked rhetorically. "I spent all my childhood as a pariah, only the potential value of the Kyubi's power keeping the more hateful members of the military from having me killed, and even than there were several attempts nonetheless. I found out about it only when I was twelve and it took me until I was around your age to get over it and forgive her for her part she played in me becoming an orphan since birth. But you know what? Even before I forgave her, I still used her power when my life and the wellbeing of my friends was in danger. Will you? Or will you like to wallow in your self-hate some more?"

"…fine. I got it. I'll learn how to use it." Akeno sighed.

"Good. And if you really want to, I'll hold Baraqiel down so you can kick him in the balls if we get the opportunity." He offered. "He has no excuse of not being around since your mother died, your feelings for him none withstanding."

"Hold on, did you say Baraqiel?" Raynare gaped.

"Yes, one of the leaders of the Grigori is her father. What of it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're his daughter?!" Raynare ignored him and continued to stare at Akeno. "I was there when he heard about your mother's death. He went on a killing spree on his way there, he killed everyone who so much as said an ill of your mother and then tried to wipe out a clan of human Shinto priests your mother must have been part of. Azazel managed to stop him after he had killed those directly involved and then imprisoned him for a while, until he cooled his head."

"…" Akeno was speechless at this. But it certainly explained why it had taken so long for Baraqiel to show up and why she had not seen certain more unpleasant members of the Himejima Clan around during that time…

"Right… I'll let you mull over that." Naruto gave Akeno's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before moving on to her King. "Rias. I will be frank. You're in the worst state out of all of them. Your physical condition is barely average, you have no hand-to-hand or weapon skills, and your magical combat skill is limited to throwing chunks of _**Power of Destruction**_ at your opponents which only works if they're really close, otherwise they dodge because your attacks move like snails." He listed, making her more and more depressed. "Sigh, you've got your work cut out for you. Don't worry, though, I'll get you into shape even if it's the last thing you do."

"Don't you mean the last thing _you_ do?" Rias blinked.

"No." Naruto gave her a pleasant smile.

She was not reassured.

"Now then, before we begin, any questions?" Naruto asked as he walked back to the other group.

"Yeah! Who is she? You mentioned she's a Kyubi but…" Mittelt pointed out.

"Her name is Kurama, and she is my Queen." Naruto explained. "Like me, she's Ultimate-Class in terms of power."

"Oh." The blonde palled at the evil grin the Kyubi gave her.

"Now then, let's begin." Naruto decided. "Strip all your clothes and follow Hinata, Hanabi, Kurama and Sakura. Kiba, you're with me."

An awkward paused followed as Asia, Raynare and the Gremory group stared at him in shock and embarrassment.

"He meant follow us inside and then undress." Sakura corrected.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if any of them was daring enough to do it right here." Naruto admitted. "Come along now, move it."

"What are we stripping for?" Raynare asked.

"We'll be placing seals in you to act as weights for your training. They need to be applied on bare skin." Hinata explained as she led them off.

Half hour later, they were once again gathered outside the villa. In truth, those were not Weight Seals, but rather Gravity Seals and Resistance Seals. The former made the bearer feel like gravity was tougher on them while the later made them feel like they were moving under water, inhibiting all their movements. Of course, there were other seals as well…

"Now let's start you off easy." Naruto gave them a friendly smile. "Do a hundred laps around this clearing."

The trainees slowly looked around and took in the size of the cleaning before paling.

" **Move."** Naruto whispered in a demonic voice and like that they were off.

 _Timeskip – one week later_

If someone walked up to them and told them that they were in Hell, they would have whole-heartedly believed it. After all, the suffering and the damned – themselves – were present, as was the devil – Naruto – torturing them. All the was missing was the hellfire, and everything would have been set.

Naruto and the others were slave drivers. They pushed them to their breaking point and beyond, then fixed them via Sakura, Asia and even Naruto himself – who was a surprisingly good healer – and then forced them to continue training until they collapsed once more, at which point the process would repeat itself.

Their only relief came at night as they slept, since from the moment they awoke to when they went to bed, they trained essentially non-stop. Even their meals were changed to fit the training regimen to nutritional shakes and protein bars prepared by Sakura – which were far from the tastiest things around. The fact that Naruto was praising her on how far she had gotten in improving the taste made them shudder at that disgusting concoctions she had made in the past. The only upside to this was the actual encouragement to eat sweets for extra energy and they took advantage of this whenever they took a breather.

The only thing that prevented them from outsight rebelling was the fact that their trainers, Jeanne, Kuroka and Hanabi in particular, were training alongside them. Even Kurama was doing it though she focused on Senjutsu exclusively.

However, despite this, there was one thing that was eroding at their mind, something Rias eventually brought up one morning, exactly a week after they had started.

"We aren't improving." The blue-eyed redhead said bluntly as they gathered to begin training for the day. "We've been at it for a week and there has barely been any improvement despite all the training that we did."

"That so." Naruto tilted his head curiously. "Come over here." he called her to the edge of the forest and once she was next to him he tapped her forehead causing the sealing array inked on her that was otherwise hidden to appear. "I've turned off your seals. Now clench your fist and punch this boulder with all your strength."

Rias stared at him incredulously. She was a Wizard-type. Her combat style was to hit her opponent with spells from a safe distance. Yes, she had gone through his training since she understood that the more in shape her body was, the more power it could contain and in a fight, being faster would allow her to dodge blows she did not have time to block with a magical shield… but she was no Rook. She was a pureblood devil and while she possessed strength a few times above that of an average human, hitting a boulder with her bare hand would break her hand… which would be fixed within a minute given the healers present.

With a resigned sigh, she clenched her right fist and hit that boulder channeling all her rage and frustration at having made no visible progress after a week of torture in the guise of training.

The boulder shattered, exploding around her fist.

"As you can see, you've come quite a long way in just a week." Naruto remarked in amusement.

"…How?" Rias eventually asked as she withdrew her hand, staring incredulously at her fist which did not have as much as a scratch from the stone shards it had been touched by.

"The seals on your body inhibit your movements and make you move slower. They also inhibit your control over your energies and your ability to draw on them fast and in large quantities. They even dull your senses to a certain extent, forcing you to rely on your instincts more then you normally do. In essence, they make you put a lot more effort in doing pretty much everything." Naruto explained.

"But…" Rias began.

"And." Naruto cut her off "They automatically adjust as soon as you've made progress to keep your outward performance at the same level, as long as the person they are keyed to is in the vicinity, which in this case is me, the one who activated your seals despite being applied by others."

All the trainees were rendered speechless by this and it took Rias a few minutes to formulate a sentence.

"Why… why wasn't I harmed? I mean, if just my strength was improved…" Rias trailed off.

"When supernatural species do something, they put their power behind every action." Naruto smirked. "When you punch, some of your demonic power coats your fist with the intent of not only increasing the power of your blow but to protect your hand. So what happens if that instinctual response of your power is refined and improved over a period of time?"

"Rook-like strength and defense." Rias whispered in shock.

"More like all the abilities of a Queen Piece. Your speed and control over your magic is increased as well, and due to the strain on it, your demonic power is forced to grow a well. It's similar to what the Evil Pieces do only they maintain this for you rather than your body doing so instinctively." Naruto pointed out. "However, the Evil Pieces only do so much on their own. Their main purpose is to turn a person into a devil, everything else is extra that was added later."

"Why haven't we heard of this kind of training before?" Akeno asked.

"Because it's something I came up with myself before I even became a devil, but was unable to take full advantage of or use on someone else." Naruto admitted. "It was meant to be a more difficult version of the training a good friend of mine was using, but I overdid it. No human could go through more than a day of it, even I only lasted a week. The strain was simply too much for a human body, and after a while it began shortening the lifespan. So, I put it away for when I have time to make it more bearable. But after becoming a devil, I realized that it was the perfect training for my Peerage and fellow servants of Ajuka since our bodies could handle the strain without lasting consequences."

"I see… will this kind of training become common in among devils?" Rias asked.

"Nope. You see, there is one thing that prevents it. It requires a person with very large chakra reserves like myself or Kurama to act as a power source for the seals and supervise the training. There is also a limit of how many we can each maintain at one time, so no army of super-strong devils for us." Naruto shrugged.

"Ah." Rias smiled, not at all disappointed. After all, she would not have an advantage if everyone else was doing it as well.

"Of course, even devils have limits to how much of this training they can take. You're only going to spend another two weeks on this. After that, the final week or so until the Rating Game will be spent partially getting you used to your new bodies. You didn't notice it yet since the most strenuous thing you did was punch that boulder, but if you started running right now, you're likely to lose control and either trip or run into something. You can have all the power in the world and it won't mean a thing if you're unable to use it properly." The whiskered blond nodded sagely.

"Which brings us to today's training." Sakura spoke up and Naruto backed down with a knowing smile. "You've graduated from the basics, so we're going to move on to instill some skill in you lot." He cheerfully informed them as she cheerfully tossed a volleyball covered in seal tags up and down. "I'm going to use the same training method my own teacher used when training me to become a good medic."

Through the mind of the trainees passed thoughts of fine control over their demonic power and they found themselves relaxing.

"That method is called **DODGE!** " the pink haired girl gleefully shouted as she threw the ball at them with significant strength.

Luckily for them, it was only Kiba who was in its direct path and thanks to his Knight enhancements he barely got out of the way, allowing the ball to pass by and impact the ground twenty feet away causing an explosion which left behind a small crater in which the ball remained undamaged.

" **What the hell kind of medic training is that?!"** Raynare screeched.

"Field medic, of course." Sakura replied in a tone that implied it was obvious. "On the battlefield, a medic that gets taken out quickly is a useless one. Thus, a medic needs to be able of blocking or dodging whatever gets sent his or her way." She explained. "Now then, Naruto please reactivate Rias-san's seals so I can get started. You're on healing duty today."

"Got it." the whiskered devil agreed while the redhaired King mentally cursed that they had remembered about her seals.

"So!" Rias spoke up quickly, trying to buy some time. "This is the second stage! Is there a third?"

"And a fourth." Naruto confirmed as he reactivated her seals, the sudden strain almost making her fall on her ass. "Hinata will be in charge of the third and the fourth will focus on individual talents."

"Thar's… nice." Rias mumbled as she looked at the evil-eyed Rook of Beelzebub with trepidation.

"Now let's start." Sakura grinned as the ball reappeared in her hand, revealing that it had been sealed to be summoned to her at will.

 **A.N.: Yeah, finally an update…**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Into the Pit**

It was the final stage of the Gremory group's training trip and they were now focusing on their individual talents.

The first stage focused on strength and endurance. The second focused on agility. The third focused on magical power and precision in that Hinata drilled them through all the chakra control exercises that could be applied to demonic power and more that she had personally created just for demonic power.

The fourth, though, had them work on their personal skills, using all that they had learnt so far to improve what they could do before the training trip.

Kiba was working with Jeanne on the creation of both Holy and Demonic swords with their two Sacred Gears, the goal being to push the Knight into achieving Balance Breaker with either **Sword Birth** or **Blade Blacksmith**.

Koneko was working with Kuroka on not only Senjutsu but Youjutsu as well, trying to get the Rook to add some elemental attacks of some sort to her hand-to-hand fighting.

The former Fallen were making good progress in compressing their Light element further thus infusing more power in arrows of the same size or even smaller, a reticent Akeno learning under them and keeping up quite well with the far more experienced Light users. Hinata was also further guiding them in control along the way.

Asia was making incredible progress in the use of her **Twilight Healing**. While before she was spectacular, now with Sakura helping her actually understand via diagnostic jutsu what exactly her Sacred Gear was doing she was promising to match the pink-haired healer soon, if only when using her Sacred Gear.

And finally, Rias was steadily and unknowingly going through the steps of learning the Rasengan under Naruto using her crimson Gremory demonic power, leaving only for her to use the Bael _**Power of Destruction**_ instead once she had mastered the jutsu.

However, in reality the Naruto, Hinata and Sakura present were just _**Kage Bunshin**_ that had been endowed with just enough chakra to teach the other devils and make a few demonstrations if the situation called for it.

The real ones were actually in the Underworld meeting with the Four Mao.

"How is Ria-tan's training going?" Sirzechs greeted them curiously as soon as they walked through the door.

"Pretty good, I'd say." Naruto smiled. "It started off pretty rough since none of them other than the former Fallen actually trained before, but we got their asses in gear really quick."

"What do you mean by 'they never trained before'?" Sirzechs frowned. "Rias's Peerage was…"

"They were coddled." Naruto cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "They never actually tried to push past their limits. For them, training meant working out a bit until they got a little sweat and used up a good chunk of their demonic power before calling it a day. And don't get me started on the utter bullshit that knight of yours has been filling Kiba's head with." He growled. "Swordsmanship must be like an elaborate dance? What the fuck is that? Only people that have reached the pinnacle of their training can afford to focus on looking good while fighting. In battle, your opponent won't waste giving you a standing ovation just because you did some fancy twirl when they can use that time to stab you to death."

"I… see your point." Sirzechs grimaced. He had known that Souji had been a bad influence on Rias, what with his archaic and biased outlook of Japan, but it seemed his Knight had done similar to Kiba only in a different direction.

"And to think that you we're complaining that the younger generation is not motivated enough when your own Peerage is promoting that kind of attitude." Ajuka smirked. "For shame, Sirzechs, for shame I tell you."

"So, what's the emergency boss?" Shikamaru asked, the Shinobi and the Biiju now assembled before the Four Mao and Grayfia.

"With evidence that the Fallen Angels are capable of at least identifying Sacred Gears of Longinus rank before they even awaken in the user, if not track them down, we've decided to put more effort in the creation of the Satan-class Devil Arms." Ajuka began.

"So we went and retrieved three of the remaining nine King Pieces." Serafall revealed as she placed three small enchanted boxes on the table and opened them to reveal unused King Evil Pieces.

"That's all well and good, but it's not the Cores themselves that was a problem." Hinata frowned. "If it came down to it, I'm sure Ajuka-san could have made them from scratch."

"True enough, but this is a good opportunity to recycle these materials rather than simply destroy the King Pieces which is the only other alternative." Ajuka explained. "Plus, it's easier to recall the King Pieces from their custodians to supposedly decommission them than to make new ones which would draw unwanted attention as mana crystal of that quality has few actual uses."

"You're skipping around the main concern." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We found candidates to serve as a power source." Sirzechs hesitated. "We've also located three of them; specifically, for Falbium, Serafall and Grayfia."

"Okay then; guess we're going on a Stray hunt then." Sakura concluded.

"Not… Strays." Sirzechs grimaced. "Damned."

"…"

Nobody said anything at this for a while.

While the Underworld was technically part of hell, it was quite far removed by being its uppermost level with now souls ending up there, that 'privilege' being reserved for the nine beneath it.

However, even the souls that ended up in Hell proper were split between two categories: the Repentant, the Punished and the Damned.

The Repentant were just that, soul of sinners that regretted their actions and would be bound to the uppermost levels for a short while to suffer for their sins before they would be allowed to enter whatever afterlife they held an affiliation with. Purgatory and Limbo were among those levels, being connected to the Third Heaven for the purified souls to pass on.

The Punished were sinners that had committed crimes but did not regret their actions for one reason or another. They were bound to the lower levels of Hell until their had suffered in full for their crimes before being recycled in the Cycle of Reincarnation, not being allowed an afterlife. Cocytus, the Frozen Hell as it was called, was among those levels, as was Malebolge.

And finally, there were the Damned. Monsters amongst monsters, criminals of such magnitude that they were infamous across the world for their atrocities. _They_ were bound to the lowermost level of Hell, Tartarus, also known as The Pit, for all eternity… or until the unholy flames fully burnt their souls out of existence.

"…You realize what you are asking us to do, right?" Naruto grimaced.

"More then you yet do." Sirzechs sighed. "Ajuka has done some modifications to the King Pieces."

Taking that bit of info as the invitation it was, Naruto picked up one of the King Pieces and analyzed it for all of forty-five seconds before finding what Sirzechs was referring to.

"You want us to…" Naruto began slowly.

"Several of the Longinus-class Sacred Gears contain the souls of incredibly powerful beings such as the Heavenly Dragons and the Nemean Lion. I've made it so some of our Satan-class Devil Arms will be able to do the same, and we have the souls we need already on hand, so to speak." Ajuka confirmed. "I've learnt how it is done by examining the **Boosted Gear** that you brought in."

"So basically, you want us to descent to the lowest pits of Hell, from where there is a healthy chance we may not return, just to make you some new toys?" Shikamaru summarized in irritation.

"Well… when you put it that way, it does sound rather unreasonable." Serafall chuckled weakly.

"Troublesome. When do we leave?" the Nara sighed.

"…That's it?" Sirzechs blinked.

"Just because we don't like it, that doesn't mean we can't or won't do it." Sakura grumbled. "We may be devils now, but we were Shinobi before that. Doing things that could get us killed horribly was one of the perils of the job."

"Do keep in mind, though, that you lot owes us for this. Big Time." Naruto rubbed his forehead. "I suppose this is an opportunity to see if the _**Hiraishin**_ can work down there even if all other teleportation spells don't. It's really going to suck walking all that distance from the Gates and back."

"Who are our targets, anyway?" Hinata inquired.

"Here you go. We've also written down all you need to know about them and the specifications for the Devil Arms to made with them." Falbium handed them three folders.

Going through them, the group of Shinobi and Biiju reached a mostly unpleasant conclusion and proceeded to give Grayfia beady eyes.

"What?" she demanded after a few minutes of the silent treatment. "I know my choice may be a bit surprising… but it's the best fit I've found." The maid said defensively.

"It's not that." A smirking Naruto assured her. "They just realized they lost some bets we've made regarding your… interests."

Grayfia replied by trying to entomb him in ice.

 _Timeskip – next day, edge of Tartarus, Cocytus_

They stood at the edge. Behind them, mountains of corpses composed of sinners that had attempted to obstruct their way were slowly sinking into the desecrated frozen ground as Hell claimed its rebellious prisoners to respawn them elsewhere. Until they had served their penance, not even a second death would save them from their rightful punishment.

Before them, however, was a hole. A pitch-black hole. One that was several miles wide.

This was another difference between Tartarus and the other levels of Hell. It was impossible to teleport in or out of Tartarus, or even between locations inside Tartarus, and if it was nobody really bothered trying to find a way. As such, there existed a dimensional gate in the form of a massive hole in the ground of Cocytus through which one could reach Tartarus. It was the reason it was called The Pit.

The Tartarus gateway was not dissimilar in structure from the transit gateways utilized to travel between Earth and the Underworld when one could not teleport for one reason or another. Of course, one of the reasons was that newly reincarnated devils needed to be registered at the Immigrations Office present at each transit gateway, which was why Naruto got chewed out by Ajuka when it was discovered that he had teleported Jeanne straight to his place in the Underworld… though in all fairness, Naruto had not known or needed to know that piece of information given that neither him nor his previous Peerage members had had to go through it, what with the Biiju having been brought to the Underworld the same time he had and Kuroka already being a reincarnated devil, Stray or not.

"Okay, this is where we split up." Hinata sighed. "And Hanabi, please don't give me that look. You know why you and Sai can't come with us."

"I know, I know. Any devil bellow High-Class will slowly die from the demonic miasma inside Tartarus." Hanabi scowled. "That does not mean I have to like it."

"At least, we can be of assistance by keeping this area clear of sinners for when you return." Sai told the younger Hyuga.

"Fine." Hanabi sighed, giving Sai a strained smile. "I'm suppose there's that."

"Let's move. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Naruto said grimly.

"I know, but it's better if we take it slowly and do things carefully to avoid any screw-ups." Sakura pointed out. "Don't forget, we're only making three Devil Arms today. Sirzechs and Ajuka are likely to want two like these also, so it's best we get familiar with the territory."

"Excuse me if I don't want to get used to being in Hell." Shikamaru grunted irritably.

"Enough chatter, get your assess in gear." Kurama ordered rendering them all silent.

While Naruto was obviously the leader of the group, both due to his power and his position as Ajuka's Queen, it was Kurama who was his Enforcer. Naruto may be stronger than her now, but one does not get over decades or centuries of seeing the Kyubi as the absolute strongest being around.

Without another word, they followed Naruto's lead and extended their wings, none of them having less than three pairs out, before leaping off the edge and descending into the Pit. Entering was easy, as was leaving unless you were bound to Tartarus. It was why unlike Cocytus, Tartarus needed no guards. It had one entrance and one entrance only, and while anyone could enter – at their own peril, of course – no sinner bound there could leave, nor could anyone who entered and died there.

The descent only lasted a few minutes as while the gateway let them out into the sky of Tartarus, it was not too far above the ground.

"Where to first?" Hinata inquired warily.

"Well…" Shikamaru pulled out a folded map from inside an inner pocket of his jacket. "According to what Ajuka told us, we should be… here." he tapped a point on the map. And from what he knows about our targets, the closest one should be… here." he tapped another point.

"Which one is it?" Naruto asked while his eyes were darting around warily. While he could activate his Senjutsu, with Hell's miasma present the malice present in the ambient energy he would absorb was multiplied hundred-fold, if not thousand-fold.

"Serafall's." Hinata replied. "Medusa, the Gorgon Queen."

"Okay, let's go then." Naruto glanced at the map before taking off in the marked direction. "What can you tell me about her?"

"…Please tell me you ready her file." Shikamaru said pleadingly.

"I skimmed it." the whiskered blond admitted. "I know she's Greek, is some sort of snake and can turn people to stone with her eyes."

"Sigh, I'll give you the highlights." the Nara rolled his eyes. "For starters, she was born as a true Earth Goddess from the desires of mankind for perfect gods in a time when the Greek Gods were pretty troublesome. She was the youngest of three, with Stheno as the oldest sister and Euryale as the middle one. However even among them, she was beautiful having a slightly older form compared to their eternally teenage ones. This led to jealousy from the Greek Goddesses, but they could do nothing as they held favor among the male Olympians." He paused. "That ended when Poseidon raped Medusa in Athena's temple which enraged Athena so much she placed a powerful curse on Medusa, turning her hair into serpents and making her eyes turn any that met her gaze into stone, to prevent her from ever being with a man."

"Let me guess, everyone turned on her." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Right in one." Shikamaru confirmed. "So she fled along with her elder sisters from all the people who wanted to kill her for all those who she had turned to stone before she even realized what was happening. They fled to the Shapeless Isle and stayed there. Plenty of warriors tried to go kill her, but they all got turned to stone. Over time, even her sisters turned on her, bitter that they could no longer enjoy their popularity among mortals due to being associated with Medusa and… well, what was left of her sanity snapped and Medusa turned into a massive snake-like monster and devoured her sisters whole."

"Ouch." Naruto grimaced, having unpleasant flashbacks from his more unstable moments as a Jinchuriki.

"Eventually, the Greek Gods realized they had to clean up their own mess and gave Perseus a few artifacts and sent him to slay Medusa, which he managed by reflecting her gaze and then beheading her, taking her head as a trophy to Athena who merged it with her Aegis." Shikamaru finished.

"How did she end up here, though?" Naruto frowned. "Sure, she sounds pretty bad but since it was due to someone putting her in that position, I don't think it earned her Tartarus."

"True. Athena soon discovered that Medusa was not fully dead when dozens weaker Gorgons started appearing and slaughtering her worshipers." Shikamaru snorted. "Turns out that the petrification caused by Medusa's gaze was not permanent and could be reversed by her. If left long enough though, those people remained as stone and died, their life forces being absorbed by Medusa. Add that she was initially an Earth Goddess and that she had also devoured her older and likely more powerful sisters, and Medusa was without a doubt stronger than any Olympian other then maybe Hades who even today is among the Top 10 Strongest Existences. So, they collaborated and Hades brought her down here into Tartarus after teleporting her to Cocytus using his authority over his Realm of the Dead."

"Then they killed her and while she had the power to revive, she was now bound to Tartarus, right?" Naruto predicted.

"Yep." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Is it really a good idea, then?" Naruto frowned. "Pulling her out of here? How do you think the Greeks will react?"

"They'll be angry, probably, but only Devils, specifically the Four Mao, have any sort of authority over Tartarus. It's always been like that." Shikamaru shrugged. "Serafall-san will probably placate them somehow, if they find out in the first place, of course."

"Let's be honest; the only one we need to worry about is Hades and he already dislikes devils due to the Evil Pieces that can revive the recently deceased. But we have Sirzechs and Ajuka who are also among the Top 10 AND stronger than him." Kurama said lazily.

"Ano, everyone?" Hinata spoke up warily. "Isn't it unexpectedly cold here?"

" **That would me my doing, puny devil!"** three voices roared as one and from behind a frozen hill ahead of them, a massive monstrous Cerberus about half as tall as a Bijuu appeared, radiating an aura of cold that froze the air all around them, causing them to exhale steam. **"I am the Gatekeeper! Who dares intrude upon my territory?!"**

"Pst, Shika! Who's this guy?" Naruto whispered.

"I think he's the original Cerberus, the one that guarded the entrance to Hades' Realm of the Dead." Shikamaru shot back. "He got tricked and kidnapped by Heracles during one of his labors, but he was set free afterwards. Nobody knows what happened to him, other than Hades no longer allowing him to be his guard dog."

"Three guesses how he punished him for failing." Shukaku quipped.

" **You dare mock me?!"** Cerberus roared.

"Right, dogs have enhanced hearing. Should have remembered that from the Inuzuka." Sakura remarked.

"Is he on the list?" Naruto eyed the dog curiously.

"Nope." Shikamaru replied.

"Hm, still, he's pretty strong don't you think?" Hinata mused. "He's around Mao-level, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, he is." Naruto confirmed, his slit golden eyes indicating his use of Senjutsu.

" **I care not for your babble! I shall taste your flesh!"** Cerberus howled as he ran at them at high speed.

"Sakura. Gyuki" Naruto said simply.

"I got it." the pink haired girl commented as she intercepted the dog and punched it in the chest with all her strength, sending it flying… and not much else as the three-headed dog got up without issue.

"Its body is protected by an armor of ice, not much different then Gaara-san's." Hinata informed them as she observed with her Byakugan. "It is so thin it's invisible, but there is more defensive powers in it then Rooks have, even Sakura and Gyuki-san."

"Is it demonic?" Matatabi inquired as the blue flames of her **Blue Penance** manifested in her fists.

"No." Hinata instantly replied.

"He's all yours, Son Goku." The feline Bijuu sighed.

"My pleasure." The red-haired man grinned as he molded a massive amount of chakra in his mouth before using his Knight speed to appear right next to Cerberus after it had been smacked away on its side by Gyuki. Without further ado, he spat what seemed to be the equivalent of a lake of molten lava onto the Cerberus who howled in agony. "Well, that did it. let's go…agh!" he cried out when he was bashed away by a paw swipe from Cerberus as it emerged from the now cooled lava, sending shards of volcanic rock flying everywhere.

"Shukaku, bind him and hold him down." Naruto ordered as he stared at Cerberus as he pulled out a scroll.

"Naruto, that's not one of our targets." Sakura reminded him. "We can't use that array or waste a King Piece on him." He whispered in his ear.

"I know. And while he's pretty powerful, he won't make the cut to the Satan-class set." Naruto agreed. "But…" he formed a _**Gudodama**_ that soon transformed into a crimson crystal Devil Arm Core "He's definitely worth using in a weaker Devil Arm. In the end, we're doing him a favor, pulling him out of here." he pointed out as he headed towards the sand and cursed seal bound Cerberus who was cursing as much as it could with its three mouths closed shut. "Plus, we do need to test this array."

Without further ado, he spread the scroll, had the Core and sacrifice placed where they should and activated the array, drawing the Cerberus into the now icy blue crystal core with one last howl of anger.

"Well?" Shikamaru inquired impatiently as Naruto examined the Devil Arm by probing it with his Six Paths Senjutsu chakra.

"It worked. He's awake in there and kind of angry, but he can't do anything to the user of the Devil Arm. It also transferred the Hell Chains that binds it to Tartarus to the Core, so no worries there." Naruto nodded in satisfaction before sealing the crystal orb in a scroll and putting it and the other one away.

"That's swell. Because we have company." He said sarcastically as he pointed behind them.

There were thousands of them. Some looked like humans, other had monstrous and large forms, but they were all similar in one aspect. They were all Damned, and they were all coming for them.

"They're all weaklings. Vile weaklings, but weaklings nonetheless." Kurama sneered.

"I got this." Saiken spoke up a she brought her hands together to form an oval shape before blowing through it. through the power of her **Acid Burst** Devil Arm, tens of thousands of bubbles poured from her hands and flew quickly at her targets, causing massive explosions that lasted an entire minute before leaving behind a deathly since and an army of corpses that were sinking into the ground as Tartarus reclaimed its victims to respawn later elsewhere.

"That must have also drawn attention." Shikamaru sighed. "We need to move fast. Let's go." He said as he spread his wings and took off, the others following his example.

It took them a couple hours and killing a few thousand more of increasingly irritating and numerous Damned, but they eventually found Medusa's lair. Not that it was hard to recognize, what with the probably millions of stone statues littering the region around her nest.

"Time to knock." Naruto smirked as he and the Biiju each formed meter-wide _**Biijudama**_ and sent them flying straight at Medusa's lair.

Ten humongous explosions followed nearly simultaneously with the force of a nuke each, blasting away all the statues in the surroundings into pieces, the only ones remaining standing being the invading devils who protected themselves with a strong barrier.

Seconds later, a massive reptilian monster erupted from the site of the detonations, with a hissing roar that made the ground beneath them vibrate.

It n all honesty, if one looked at it from a distance, it would look like a slightly deformed ball of yarn with on red eye poking out from near the top. Only, rather than yarn, it was made of hundreds of massive serpents wrapped around in a near ball with one huge crimson eye glaring with rage for the source of its discomfort.

Thankfully, none were in its direct line of sight, all using stone shields with chameleonic enchantments, allowing them to blend into the surroundings as long as nobody looked too carefully.

Unfortunately, the eye of the Gorgon was not only terrifying in its ability to petrify, but also allowed it to see sources of magic in the visible spectrum, so the monster wasted no time to swipe away with dozens of its snake appendages at the hidden attackers, knocking them out from their cover and turning a few to stone within instants.

Some managed to protect themselves by erecting barriers of stone, sand, lava and coral to hide behind, but it was a wasted effort. With the Gorgon now knowing their locations, it was only a matter of time before they also felt its wrath. Only this time, they would not be mercifully turned to stone; no, they would suffer for days in its stomach after it devoured them whole.

Much to the surprise and pleasure of the Gorgon, its prey seemed unable to put up much of a struggle before being swallowed whole. The Gorgon assumed that they had used all their power in their first attack hoping to defeat it in one hit – it was an admittedly terrifying attack and had it not been burrowed deep into the ground when the explosions occurred, it may had been crippled.

As it began slithering back to its lain – which was now in need of rebuilding – the Gorgon realized that it had indeed been _too_ easy. This realization came not from some revelation on the Greek monster's part, but from the fact that it could no longer move. Only it's eye could still dart around and it immediately located the source of its trouble.

Black markings, thousands upon thousands of them, now littered its skin all over its body. Markings infused with great power, which were spreading further and further… from its mouth?

It was with that bit of proof that the Gorgon realized it had swallowed poisoned bait.

As it staid still, utterly unable to move and inch, it felt the ground behind it shifting as something or someone burrowed out.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." A smug male voice remarked. **"Oi, it's clear guys!"** he shouted towards the sky and sure enough the Gorgon felt the vibrations in the air as several human-sized winged beings landed near the speaker.

"She ate the bait, huh?" another male voice spoke up. "Well, this make thing easier. This way you don't need to endanger yourself further, good job Shukaku. Your _**Wana Bunshin**_ were awesome." He praised.

"Damn right, they were." The male preened.

"Troublesome, we're wasting time. Let's wrap this up." A tired male said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" the second male shot back irritated as shuffling was heard. "Just one thing before we do this." He added. "Hey, Medusa, I know you can hear me!" he called out.

The Gorgon would have tortured him for days for using that name. It had been far too long since it had been called so, and the memories associated with it were painful.

"We're taking you out of here and putting you in a new prison. It's not great, but it's definitely better than this place." The male continued. "You'll also be working with someone in the future, just a head's up."

Before the Gorgon could contemplate the absurdity of escaping Tartarus, it found itself pulled away and for a short time, it knew no more.

"Done." Naruto declared as he sealed away the purple Devil Arm core into scroll. "Where to next?"

Their plan had been a simple one, considering how dangerous was their enemy. Thankfully, they were all intimately familiar in fighting enemies with ocular powers and what the usual weaknesses of such powers were.

Such as needing to have their target within their line of sight.

This was taken advantage of by using only clones to approach the Gorgon. Specifically, Shukaku's new _**Wana Bunshin**_ which were essentially _**Kage Bunshin**_ infused with the power of his Cursed Seals which were unleased upon the clones dispelling.

The plan had been to draw the Gorgon to the clones so they could attack themselves to it and dispel to unleash their Cursed Seals, or merely draw it until it was right on top of Shukaku who had burrowed underground and could apply the Cursed Seals himself from beneath the Gorgon.

It swallowing the clones only made things easier.

"That way." Shikamaru replied, having pulled out the map again. "The next closest one is Grayfia's."

"Who is it?" Naruto inquired.

"Elizabeth Bathory, better known these days as Carmilla, the Countess of Blood." The Nara began. "She was born in 1560 into the one of the noble families of Hungary, the Bathory family which uses the fang of a dragon as its crest. She was a wicked woman who bathed in the living blood of more than 600 women in order to preserve her own beauty. As far as the human world is concerned, she was imprisoned in 1611 within one of the rooms of Čachtice Castle and was pronounced dead on August 21st, 1614."

"But that's not what really happened, is it?" Naruto sighed.

"Nope. In reality, she had gained the attention of Count Dracula, also known at Vlad III or Vlad the Impaler, the most legendary vampire of all time. He rescued her shortly after her imprisonment and took her as his wife." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Considering she's here, they didn't live happily ever after." The whiskered blond pointed out dryly.

"Yeah, Dracula got killed by a group of determined exorcists leaving his vampire clan in Transylvania to scission in two separate ones. One was the male dominated Tepes Clan who followed Dracula's son and the other was the female dominated Carmilla Clan."

"Who followed Bathory who now went by Carmilla." Naruto deduced. "I take it she got killed during one of the skirmishes between the clans?"

"Yep, and she ended up down here." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Anything of notice about her powers?" Naruto inquired.

"Nothing beyond other powerful vampires, other than her being a Daywalker." The Nara frowned "That means she can control bats and even turn into a flock of them; can temporarily or permanently gain a boost in power by drinking blood; she can create and manipulate fog, often using it to create barriers and search for enemies; she can also manipulate shadows and darkness."

"I think this is a case of not knowing more about Carmilla than her being average." Hinata pointed out.

"I agree. We'll need to be really careful with this one." Sakura agreed. "Who knows what she's capable off."

 _Four hours later – Carmilla's Lair_

"Remind me again, what happened to being careful?" Sakura gritted her teeth in irritation.

"We are." Kurama shot back in amusement.

"We're surrounded by enemies." The healing Rook hissed.

"I know. But I think they're a bit too preoccupied to bother with us." Hinata said awkwardly.

They were now walking through the corridors of a gothic castle, Carmilla's to be precise. It was the first and only mostly intact structure that they had seen since descending into Tartarus. The inside was almost untouched by any damage.

The reason was quite simple: the residents occupied their time with other activities then battle. Namely, sex. Currently, a castle-wide orgy seemed to be going on with beautiful women being fucked with wild abandon by men all over the place, be it in the various room or in the corridors, on the floors or against the walls, it did not matter where nor did it matter who was watching. Hell, the women seemed to get even more horny if it was possible when they noticed some strangers watching them.

"I sense no negative emotions from them, only lust." Naruto admitted.

"Same here. And in the end, they're all pretty weak compared to us. We wouldn't break a sweat killing them if necessary." Kurama added.

Eventually, they reached the throne room where they found who could only be Carmilla sitting on the throne wearing what looked like a bondage outfit composed of numerous straps and two half-cups to support her large breasts. She was gorgeous with a voluptuous yet well-proportioned body, aristocratic features, long silvery white hair and golden eyes with slits for pupils…

…And kneeling between her spread legs was naked girl in her early teens eating her out.

"Ah, you have finally arrived." Carmilla remarked in as husky voice as her eyes fell on them.

"Yeah, we…" Naruto began awkwardly.

"I accept." Carmilla cut him off.

"Eh?" the blond blinked.

"You want to seal me into a Sacred Gear. I accept since it's probably the only way I'll ever get out of Tartarus." She elaborated.

"…How did you know that?" Naruto demanded, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"All the clouds in this region are my eyes and ears. Nothing escapes my notice." The vampire smirked.

"I… see." Naruto's eye twitched at a particularly loud slurp from the girl pleasuring Carmilla. "Then I suppose we're grateful you did not put up a fight like Medusa did."

"Hoh, so she's in a Sacred Gear as well now?" Carmilla asked in amusement.

"Yeah, but they're not Sacred Gears. They're Devil Arms, the demonic variant of Sacred Gears." Naruto explained.

"I see, I see." The vampire mused. "Does that mean that there are others you need to capture before leaving Tartarus?"

"Yes, there is one other." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Perhaps I can provide you with some information on your target." She pointed out in amusement. "The sooner I am out of here, the better. And I would hate to be sealed in a… Devil Arm, was it… only for you all to die and I to remain stuck in Tartarus."

Naruto eyed her silently for a few seconds before turning his attention to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." The Nara sighed. "Our last target is your ex-husband, Vlad III. Dracula."

"Ah." Carmilla winced. "He's quite a distance away from here."

"Didn't bother to stay in touch?" Sakura asked dryly.

"No." Carmilla snorted. "We were never close. I remained with him due to him being my sire as a vampire and due to his power among vampires. After his death, I managed to draw a significant following from his subordinates but his son opposed me and prevented me from taking over completely. Still, it was enjoyable while it lasted." She admitted.

"You don't seem to be doing so bad now either." Kurama pointed out dryly.

"Now, no. When I first got here though?" Carmilla laughed humorlessly. "I was passed around like currency for nearly a century before I had managed to drain enough blood and power from the countless men that fucked me to stake out on my own and establish my own territory in Tartarus."

"… We were talking about Dracula?" Naruto tried to steer the conversation back on course.

"Yes… he's north from here, about thrice the distance between here and the Gate." Carmilla snapped from her recollection. "As for what he can do? He's the strongest vampire to have ever existed. Unlike all others who need to sleep in their coffins to heal, he can regenerate before the wounds are even completely inflicted. He can survive lethal wounds with ease, only ripping his hear out will kill him… until Tartarus brings him back, of course. His strength is akin to that of the Greek giants and his speed…well, he might as well be teleporting." She snorted. "Let's see, what else? Ah, his shapeshifting is beyond any other vampire, he can turn into various creatures, not just bats. He can also create and throw black bone stakes at blinding speeds that will turn others into vampires and bind them to his will."

"That's… just great." Naruto grimaced. "Am I the only one who's having Kaguya flashbacks?" he turned to Sakura and the Biiju

"It's not just you." Sakura groaned.

"Fucking bone spears." Kurama snarled.

"Well, we should not keep him waiting." Naruto sighed as he pulled a scroll and the Devil Arm core that had been a King piece and setting them up on the floor before Carmilla. "You need to stand there." he pointed at a portion of the scroll.

"Just a minute." Carmilla gasped out as she threw her back as she reached her orgasm. "Good girl." She patted the one who had pleasured her on the her before she got to her feet.

As she began approaching the scroll, though, screams of terror and agony were heard from throughout the castle before it all fell silent. Soon after, the hundreds of beautiful young women or girls entered the throne room and approached Carmilla before whom they bowed subserviently before breaking apart into blood that flowed onto the vampire and sank into her skin until there were none left, not even the one who had pleasured her.

The devils did not comment at this or at the fact that the girls had had their mouths covered in blood. They had known from the beginning that the girls were familiars of sorts, bearing the same magical signature as Carmilla herself, and they now knew that on the way out they would walk past dried up husks.

Eventually Carmilla stepped onto the scroll as indicated and was soon sealed within the now sickly green crystal orb which was stored away.

"One to go." Naruto sighed as he put away the scroll. "Give me some background on Dracula, will you, Shika?" he requested as he led them out.

"He was born Vlad III, second son of Vlad Dracul, prince of Wallachia. While the nation was small, he was a hero who ascended to the throne and managed to turn back the numerous invasions of the Ottoman Empire that had trampled over every other country." Shikamaru explained. "His preferred method of punishment was to stake his enemies on the ground or just their heads, inspiring terror in those that opposed him. As far as humans know, he died at age 45 in 1476 in battle against the Turkish army and his younger brother Radu."

"And the truth?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"While his body had been cut to pieces, he put himself together after the battle and after absorbing all the blood that had been spilled on the battlefield he slaughtered the Turkish army and all those who had betrayed him before retreating to Transylvania to build what we know today as the Vampire Faction. I already told you that he was killed by exorcists from the Vatican. The reason why they put so much effort into killing him was due to him converting Wallachia to Catholicism the same year he gave up his humanity, putting a stain on the Vatican's reputation." Shikamaru sighed. "It was a concentrated effort of the wielders of Durandal, Ascalon, the six Excalibur Fragments in the hands of the Church and a hundred other exorcists, and barely a handful escaped alive."

"And like Carmilla, he's probably only gotten stronger down here." Naruto sighed. "Isn't that just great?"

 **A.N.: …and another…**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Black Grail: Heaven's Fall**

The trip to Dracula's territory within Tartarus took them a grand total of eighteen hours. True, they took an eight-hour break to rest about halfway there during which they took turs keeping watch while the others took a nap, but it was still far too long for their tastes. During that time, those who had left _**Kage Bunshin**_ behind on Earth had gotten the memories of the dispelled clones which were promising regarding the progress the Gremory group were doing in their training.

However, they could not spare much thought to those on Earth or in the Underworld. Now, as they approached Dracula's territory, they had to be more attentive than ever. For while they had had obstacles before in the form of countless Damned, the ones they were encountering now were leagues above the rabble from before.

The reason? They were vampires under Dracula's control, the black bone stake still present in the bodies of many, and like Carmilla had said about Dracula himself these vampires had high regeneration powers, recovering severed limbs within minutes and healing slashes within seconds. However, this did not seem to extend to their organs and once the devils had figured that out they began advancing at a much quicker pace.

That did not mean they reached the mausoleum Dracula used as a home easily, though. Ten, maybe hundreds of thousands of vampires barred their way and they had to go all out in order to get past them without serious harm. Even then, Sakura and Naruto still had to heal a few fractured bones for Hinata and Shikamaru not to mention dozens of cuts as the Knight and Bishop of Beelzebub lacked a healing factor unlike the rest.

Eventually though, they stood before the mausoleum of what appeared to be black marble surrounded by the corpses of far too many dead vampires to keep count of.

"I think going inside is a bad idea." Shikamaru remarked tiredly.

"It is." Hinata confirmed. "There are more traps then I can readily count, not to mention more guards."

"Flush him out it is, then." Naruto sighed before glancing at his fellow former Shinobi and after taking in how tired they were, he spoke up. "Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru. Establish a perimeter a mile around this point. You're too tired to fight this guy right now and you'll need your remaining energy on the way back to the Gate."

"…Fine." Sakura sighed after a moment of wanting to rebel before trudging off.

"Vampires are even more vulnerable to purification then devils, so **Blue Penance** should be especially effective on him." Shikamaru advised them before leaving.

"I'll keep an eye on you, be careful." Hinata said before giving Naruto a quick kiss and running off.

They group waited for all of five minutes for their friends to distance themselves before they acted.

" _ **Yoton: Funka!"**_ Son Goku declared as he slammed both palms onto the ground.

Ten seconds later, the earth shuddered and five later the mausoleum was blown sky-high as a volcano erupted from under it.

Not a minute later, a white-haired monster shrouded in shadows with mad crimson eyes and gleaming fangs was in their midst, black bone stakes erupting from its body at them. He was too slow though, as by the time he had arrived, all ten of the Biiju were within their Blood Shroud, he second version of the Jinchuriki Cloak, which was intense enough to vaporize the stakes as soon as they had impacted.

He was also too slow to dodge all the tails that had been swung at him, ripping him apart and spreading his pieces all over the place...

Only for him to regenerate and dart at the nine-tailed Naruto at even faster speed, punching him in the gut and chest before turning towards the nearby Isobu as the blond was blasted away.

He never got to touch the Sanbi as a golden chain wrapped around its torso and pulled him after Naruto and right into Gyuki's fist which blew his head off his shoulders, only to regenerate second later.

The battle continued in this manner for close to half an hour, with both sides scoring hits that were shrugged off with relative ease. It was when they noticed that the blood of his slain minions kept flowing towards him and into his shadow that the flow of the battle changed, with Matatabi setting everything besides them within a hundred-meter radius on fire with her natural blue flames as her Devil Arm's purifying ones could really hurt them as well if they got tossed into them.

After that, Dracula began to slow, evidently due to no longer able to replenish his stamina, and Shukaku managed to land a solid hit on his skin to apply one of his strongest immobilizing cursed seals, ending the battle.

He was sealed within the minute, none wanting to risk the possibility of him managing to free himself, after which they recalled the three shinobi on guard duty via messenger _**Kage Bunshin**_.

As much as they would like to leave immediately, though, they knew that was not possible both due to the Gate being close to half a day away and them being rather tired from the recent battle.

"You know… I've taken a look through some of the more high-profile Damned before we left." Kurama began.

"Oh? Anything interesting?" Naruto asked absently as he used Senjutsu to quicken his recovery.

"Tamamo no Mae, one of the Three Great Monsters of Japan." the redhead replied before adding "An aspect of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and the strongest Kyubi no Kitsune in history."

Slowly, Naruto turned to look at her.

"Since we're likely to come down here again for Sirzechs and Ajuka's Devil Arms anyway, we could add another target to the list." She pointed out hopefully.

"…Sure. I suppose another one won't hurt." Naruto allowed. "Even if we don't have any other reason to come down here, we could make the trip for your Devil Arm."

"Thanks." Kurama smiled gratefully.

"Actually, we may have to come back anyway." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why's that?" Sakura blinked.

"Politics." Kokuo grumbled. "I've also taken a look at the high-profile Damned. There are a few members of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld who were forced down her as they were dying. When it becomes known that we've ventured down here for vampires and Greek monsters, the nobles will demand we do the same for their kin."

"Yes, I can see them demanding to have their kin returned to them, even if it's as Devil Arms." Hinata sighed.

"You mean especially if it's as Devil Arms." Gyuki snorted. "Gaining a boost in power and prestige for their clans without having to pander to the egos of the ones recovered who might have usurped their positions due to being stronger? Can you name one Pillar who would refuse?"

"None." Hinata admitted.

"Any names of particular notice?" Matatabi inquired.

"There is a Bael." Gyuki began.

"Zekram's kin?" Naruto blinked in shock. "Well, I can see why they would send one of them down here. They're pretty damn terrifying in battle.

"This one is his second son, though I don't remember his first name." Gyuki admitted.

"Damn. And if he was powerful enough to be sent down here, Zekram probably cared a lot about him unlike most of his descendants." Naruto swore.

"There's also a Belial." Shikamaru added.

"A relative of the King of the Rating Games?" Sakura asked in surprise. "The guy that didn't need a King Piece to be the strongest?"

"The same. I don't know exactly where he stands in their family tree, but I do know he got sent here by God Himself for saving the life of the Original Lucifer the first time God descended from Heaven to fight during the Great War. It took everyone by surprise and it cost the lives of Mammon and Belphegor." The Nara exclaimed.

"So he's basically a war hero? Yeah, they'll definitely want him out of here." Naruto sighed. "There are others as well, right?"

"A dozen or so in total." Gyuki admitted. "Remember, devils don't get sent to Hell when they die since they are already technically experiencing their afterlives. Son only those devils banished to Tartarus to die and suffer are here. Even if the Great War lasted for millennia, the times when someone risked coming to the edge of Tartarus just to ensure their enemies suffered that much are not many."

"…What about Angels and Fallen Angels?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure. But whatever Angel may have ended up here, I doubt they haven't Fallen by now." Shikamaru shrugged.

"That's not what I mean." Naruto shook his head. "Lucifer and his followers Fell from Heaven into Hell, specifically the level that is now the Underworld. There, Satan infused them with the darkness of the sinners there to turn them into Devils, right?"

"Yeah…" Sakura trailed off, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, then shouldn't the Angels and Fallen Angels Damned here have also turned into devils? I mean, they kind of became part of this place." Naruto pointed out.

"That's… a good point." Shikamaru said slowly. "We might want to look into this at some point."

"Not right now or anytime soon. Just putting it out there." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah." Kurama nodded.

They continued chatting for a few minutes long, considering potential Devil Arm powers that could originate from various kinds of devils, fallen angels, famous monsters and even gods and fallen gods like Medusa the Gorgon was.

Suddenly, a translucent ripple passed through their vision followed by another and then several more at an increasing pace.

"The hell?" Shukaku blinked nonplused.

"The sky! It's coming from the sky!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing to the source of the distortions.

Sure enough, in the eternally reddish-orange sky of Tartarus space seemed to be forming ripples from a certain point and as they watched a hole not dissimilar to that of Obito Uchiha's _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ dojutsu _**Kamui**_ appeared and continued to grow in size.

There were some differences from the jutsu though. For one, the hole was edged in both azure and crimson flames of significant potency. The other big difference was that a feeling of pure evil outstripping even the ever-present miasma of Tartarus was emitting from the hole.

When the hole got large enough to fit a Biiju though, things took a turn for the worse as what looked like a dark red mud that seemed to be the source of the evil feeling began pouring from the hole like lava from a volcano, only downwards towards the ground.

"To the air, now!" Naruto ordered and within moments they had all spread their devil wings and taken flight, in time to avoid the avalanche of evil mud that seemed to burn everything it touched at frightening speeds.

After close to a minute of the dark mud pouring from the hole it slowed down before finally stopping. However, the hole did not close yet. Instead, several shapes fell through, some of them covered in the dark mud while others were not.

"Hinata?" Naruto demanded.

"Three humans and four… well, the closest thing I can call them are humanoid Biiju. They're made of energy not flesh and blood, but have human form." Hinata admitted.

A moment later, an ear-splitting shriek was heard before what looked like two thirds of the mud began to flow towards one of the figures.

"One of the humans! The same power in this mud is inside her! But it looks foreign, like she's being possessed! There's something in her chest…" Hinata trailed off as the mud converged onto the girl and swallowed her up before forming a massive humanoid giant.

"Two of the Biiju-like humans bear the same taint as that monster. Some form of possession." Kurama added. "The one with the spear and the one with the sword."

"Alright. You and I take on the two tainted Biiju-like humans and extract the taint in them." Naruto told Kurama. "Everyone else, Isobu, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sakura, get the other four away to a safe distance. If it looks like they're dying – which the humans probably are – reincarnate them as devils. Better to live as a devil for a few centuries then to suffer as a Damned down here for eternity."

"Got it." his fellow Beelzebub Peerage members replied in unison.

"Everyone else, hit that monster with ranged attacks. Enough to stagger, not kill, that girl inside is a victim as well, from what I can sense." Naruto continues. "Just buy me and Kurama some time."

"Right, right!" Shukaku cackled excitedly.

"One last thing." Naruto gave them a serious look. "Do. Not. Die. If you have to choose between risking death blowing that thing with the biggest _**Biijudama**_ you can manage, then I want that thing blown up."

Without another word, he and Kurama disappeared in a flash of _**Shunshin**_ , tackling away the two tainted figures as they advanced towards the untainted and collapsed other four. Before they could regain their bearings, Naruto plunged his orange chakra shroud covered fist into the swordswoman's chest and grasped what he felt to be the linchpin holding the taint attached to her before ripping it out and throwing it away, with Kurama imitating his actions with the spearman.

Had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed that the thing he had extracted flew off and merged into the giant of black mud, same with the one Kurama had pulled out. However, his entire attention was on the woman who had undergone changes as soon as she was freed. Her pale blonde hair became sunny blonde like his, her pale skin gained a healthier tone, her pitch-black armor with crimson veins turned brilliant silver before dispersing into motes of energy to reveal that the black dress beneath had become blue and white. Even her sword changed, from a demonic black and crimson to a brilliant blade with golden guards and blue handle. Finally, he saw her sickly golden-yellow eyes turn emerald green before closing as she passed out in exhaustion.

Without wasting another word, he picked her up bridal style and all but teleported back to the other Shinobi, placing her next to Sakura who had just finished reincarnating a young white-haired girl into her Bishop.

"She'll need a Queen Piece." Naruto said.

"And he a Rook or a couple Knights. Go for the Knights." Kurama's words seemed faded as Naruto hurried off.

He arrived just in time to see that the giant took a full-powered _**Biijudama**_ from Son Goku without a problem, the ball of compressed chakra being absorbed into its body.

" _Energy attacks don't work?!"_ Naruto mentally swore, as that limited their options severely, even more so when he noticed Kokuo nursing a badly burnt arm _"And physical attacks are double-edged? Fuck!"_ he snarled as he saw at tentacle of the black mud heading towards a downed Saiken. **"Like hell!"** he yelled angrily as he practically teleported before her before holding his hands out as power surged through them and his eyes. _**"Shinra Tensei!"**_ he roared unleashing a massive wave of gravity that blasted away not only the tentacles but the giant humanoid monster entirely, sending it flying for several hundred feet.

"Finally using _**Kaguya's Gaze**_ , eh?" Kurama asked as she arrived at his side, glancing at his now pale purple eyes with concentric rings around the pupil in a ripple pattern. The _**Rinnegan**_ , the same dojutsu her father, the Sage of Six Paths had possessed, originating from his mother's third eye, the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_.

"Energy attacks will get absorbed and physical attacks will give us damage as well. That rules out Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. And none of us are good at Genjutsu anyway." Naruto said as he glared at the giant as it began getting up.

Then he focused his power again and from his two arms detached four more, before opening up to revel themselves as mechanical as they unleashed a volley of missiles at the black giant causing explosions all over its body and earning a roar of rage.

"The girl." Kurama spoke up, drawing Naruto's attention. "The girl is the key. This thing formed around her, and she probably has something inside her like those two did. Remove that and we might make progress."

"Good point." Naruto agreed as he focused his attention on the giant before frowning. "I don't see her signature."

"So she's either dead or burred to far under." Saiken opined.

"…Let me have another look." Naruto closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal pupil-less white irises as the veins around his eyes bulged. The _**Byakugan**_ , the dojutsu of the Hyuga clan which originated from Kaguya Otsutsuki's own all-seeing white eyes.

The Devil Arm _**Kaguya's Gaze**_ allowed the user to use the same dojutsu as Kaguya Otsutsuki as well as the ones descended from them. The _**Byakugan**_ , the _**Sharingan**_ , the _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ , the _**Rinnegan**_ and even the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ were available for Naruto to use. However, unlike Kaguya who had three eyes Naruto only had two, meaning that he could use only one dojutsu at a time and when using the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ it manifested in just one of his eyes while the other was rendered blind during that period of time.

It was in some ways an overpowered Devil Arm, worthy of numbering among the Satan-class Devil Arms that they were planning to make, but Naruto had yet to master all its powers.

The _**Byakugan**_ was simple, what with Hinata and Hanabi there to help him along, not that it was really necessary as it had no active powers.

The _**Sharingan**_ was a bit harder as while the passive powers of seeing things in slow-motion, memorization and prediction worked perfectly, he was not that experienced with the genjutsu aspect due to his own shortcomings in the field.

The _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ was also troublesome. He was spewing out _**Amaterasu**_ flames with ease, but _**Tsukuyomi**_ was a no-go and without it he could not even begin to use _**Susanoo**_. Due to his familiarity with the technique, he was able to use _**Kamui**_ as well but only for teleportation as unlike Obito he lacks a dimension of his own to send his mass to in order to phase through solid objects.

The _**Rinnegan**_ was also working only in part for him so far. He had a very good grasp on the Deva Path powers of attraction and repulsion and though he had not tried to make a moon yet he was quite confident the _**Chibaku Tensei**_ would pose no problem for him, having already used it once in conjunction with Sasuke in sealing Kaguya. He was also quite skilled with the Asura path, likely due to his pranking and trapping skills translating into affinity for the weapons of that Path. The Human Path was working only partially so far, allowing him to read minds but not to kill by removing souls, though that may be due to his aversion to that action. The Animal Path was not working for him, period, likely for the same reasons why his Toad Summons were not answering his call. The Preta Path also worked well for him, though he had time limits to how much he could keep it up in one go. The Path that seemed to work best for him was the Hell Path which facilitated healing, allowing him to place a heavily wounded person in the King of Hell and pull them out soon after at the peak of health.

Finally, the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ was pissing him off. He could use the _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ but it affected everyone in his line of sight that was looking his way, so he could not single out one person from a crowd and it was dangerous to use around comrades. The _**Amenominaka**_ worked without a hitch and had Ajuka not ordered him to use it sparingly it would have become his favored mode of transport from Earth to the Underworld and back, even if it was quite costly in terms of chakra for large groups. Same with the _**Yomotsu Hirasaka**_ , it being a more stable version of Kamui at is core. Then, of course, was the _**Shin: Jukai Kōtan**_ which created roots of a Shinju to bind enemies and drain their chakra. It was… not something Naruto could find himself using much for the simple reason that every time he used it a forest the size of a small city was spawned, at the very least. The only way he was currently making use of it was to produce wood of such quality that the noble families of the 72 Pillars were willing to pay a fortune for, comparing it to the wood of the World Tree of Asgard, Yggdrasil.

"…We have a problem." Naruto grimaced after staring at the approaching giant for a few seconds.

"Beyond the obvious?" Kurama snorted.

"There are multiple presences inside that thing, not just the girl… not that I can tell which one is the girl right now." He admitted. "Four others."

"That's just great!" Kurama spat.

"It gets better." Naruto smiled mirthlessly. "That thing is getting stronger by the second. It's already as strong as you in sheer energy."

"…Drain it." Kurama said after a moment. "Use Kaguya's Mokuton jutsu to drain its power and in the meantime, I can try pulling out the…"

"Not a chance." Naruto cut her off in a dark tone. "That thing is absorbing energy. You may have flesh now, but at your core you're still a Biiju."

"It's a risk I'm willing to…" Kurama began.

"I'm not. End of discussion. I'm pulling them out, you pull the taint out of them and take them to Shina, Hinata and Sakura to reincarnate. It's a miracle they're still alive in there, but they won't last long." Naruto grunted as he closed his eyes with the bulging veins fading before opening them again to reveal one completely pitch-black eye and one crimson one with black rings in a ripple pattern around the pupil, the innermost three also having three tomoe each. _**"Shin: Jukai Kōtan!"**_ he yelled as he slammed his hands together in Snake Handseal while unleashing a humongous amount of charka.

Within seconds, hundreds of giant roots emerged from the scorched ground and began latching at the black giant humanoid, instantly causing it to slightly decrease in size as it roared in anger.

Without another word, Naruto used his full speed and appeared right by the giant's lower abdomen where after forming a couple massive chakra arms he coverer the in a white purifying flame before plunging it into the thing's body.

The flames were not even half as potent as those of Matatabi's Blue Penance, but they had purifying powers all the same. It was a Youjutsu he had picked up from Kuroka that relied on traces of chakra Senjutsu users have in their bodies even when not drawing on the natural energy around them. Naruto, being able of using chakra even without Senjutsu, could use it a hell lot then Yokai did, but generally refrained as it was quite costly in terms of chakra and it was effective enough on devils that most Strays would be put in a near-death state from one hit.

Now though, he was using those flames to ward off the evil power in the mud the black giant was made off as he plunged the chakra arms into it and pulled out a huge darkened figure that was definitely not the human girl but was tainted by the mud all the same. Without hesitation, he handed him over to Kurama who met him halfway from her previous position before returning to the giant and repeating the process three more times, extracting a man and two women though neither were the white-haired girl from before.

"That means he's in the head." He grunted out loud as he flew towards it.

That was a mistake as he neglected the giant's arm as it freed itself from the massive roots smacked him into the ground just as from the hole in the sky erupted another wave of the evil mud, dropping right on top of him and the black giant who soaked it in gleefully.

Naruto was not as fortunate. His body burned line it had never before and his minds was assaulted by countless of images of countless evil acts, all the sins of humanity, All the World's Evils.

" **The starting penalties are five"**

Die

" **L** **ife penalty, body penalty, freedom penalty, fame penalty, fortune penalty."**

 _Die die die_

 _'That's right, isn't? Retribution is justice too'_ **die**

 _'Evil is a necessity'_ die **die** die _die_ **die** **die** die _'in this world'_

die die

die **die** die **die** _'For every crime'_ die die 'there is' die die die die _'justice'_

die die **die** die _**die**_ die _die_ die **die** _die_ _**die**_ die **die** die

 **die die die die die die die die** _'For every sin'_ die die **die** _**die**_ _die_ **die** _'there is'_ die die die die _'retribution.'_

 **Die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die diedie die die diedie die diediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedieiediediediediediediediediediediediedieDIEdiedieDIEdiediediediediediediediediediediediedieiediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediDIEediediedieDIEdieDIEdieDIEdieDIEdieDIEdieDIEdiediediedieiediediediediediediediedieDIEDIEdiedieDIEdiedieDIEdiedieDIEdiedieDIEdiedieDIEdiedieDIEdiedieDIEdiedieDIEdiediediediediediediediediediedieDIEdiediediediediediediediediedieieDIEdiediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedieDIEdiediediedieDIEdiedieiediediediediediediedieDIEdiediedieDIEdiediediediediediedieDIEdiediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedieiediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedieDIEdiediediediediediediediedieDIEdiedieDIEdiedieiediediedieDIEdiediedieDIEdiediediediedieDIEdiediediediediediediediediedie** di **eDIEdiediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedieDIEdiediediediediediediedie**

 **DIE**

" **LIKE HELL!"** Naruto roared as power exploded from him in a golden pillar of chakra, blasting away the mud and leaving him levitating in the air after it faded, glaring at the black giant who was now more than twice as large as before… with three eyes.

The third eye opened in his forehead from a vertical slit was not the only change he had gone through. His skin was now a few shades more pale. His previously sunny blond hair was snow white. His entire body besides his head was clad in a black material and over it was a white kimono decorated with black tomoe along the edges. His normal eyes were those of the _**Rinnegan**_ while the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ glared from his forehead.

" **Shinju: World's Heart."** He uttered the name of his Balance Breaker as he extended his will power to the roots still present bellow.

The roots came life like never before, swarming over the black giant and covering half of it before it shrank down and they covered two thirds of the monster. That was not where Naruto's attention was focused, though. Rather, his eyes were glued to the Shinju that grew a short distance away from the giant, not ten feet from the whiskered sage, and at its peak the vast majority of the power it had drained from the giant coalesced into the physical form of a red fruit covered in spirals the size of a chicken egg.

As soon as the glowing from it died down, Naruto grabbed it and bit into it, finishing it with another bite. He didn't know exactly what the hell that mud was, but it had taken nearly all his power to resist it from burning him into nothing and eroding his mind to that of a vegetable. He was literaly running on fumes, and had his devil's luck not provided the awakening of his Balance Breaker, he would have been forced to retreat no matter how much he wanted to kill that thing and save the girl.

As soon as he finished eating it, power exploded from him and he could tell that not only were his reserves refilled, they had grown by a good 50% from what they were the day before, if not 60%.

His attention was elsewhere, though, not on introspection. Specifically, at the head of the giant who was now beginning to attempt growing once more as more of the mud poured from the hole in the sky, though now at a much slower pace. The drain from the roots, however, were keeping up and taking away all the power it was gaining at practical the same pace.

He did not bother making a plan this time. The purifying white flames erupted from all over his body and at supersonic speeds he plunged though one side of the thing's head and out the other, his hand shrouded in chakra immersed in the girl's torso as soon as he was out. It took him all of a second to find the source of her tainting, but unlike before he did not instantly remove it.

He needed **answers**. Had he tried gaining them before, he might not have gotten in trouble in the first place. So he used his only method of gaining those answers from an unconscious person. Taping into the Human Path, he grasped at her soul.

Sakura Tohsaka. Magi. Zouken Matou. Sakura Matou. Matou Magecraft. Shinji Matou. Shirou Emiya. The Holy Grail War. The Einzbern. The Greater Grail. Akasha. Angra Mainyu.

Knowledge of all those subjects and much more flowed into his mind, making him understand the situation.

This group was, like them, from another world. Because of a ritual to open a hole in the fabric of reality to this Akasha, the Root of all things, they had arrived here, their destination being Tartarus likely due to the ritual being tainted by Angra Mainyu, the Zoroastrian God of Darkness.

However, things were not so clear cut. For while this girl was Sakura Matou, born Sakura Tohsaka, some of the soul of Zouken Matou, her evil adoptive grandfather, lingered in her, as did those of Irisviel von Einzbern, the former vessel of the Holy Grail, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, Irisviel's ancestor of sorts, and Angra Mainyu, the spirit that had been trapped for decades in the Grail, tainting it with All the World's Evils. And with their souls came all their accumulated knowledge, that of the later making Naruto rip out to thing in her and crush it, causing a howl to erupt from the black giant even as the hole in the sky which was the Greater Grail itself closed shut with a ripple of distorted space, the fabric of reality sewing itself back together.

Landing on clear patch of ground Naruto eyed the girl, Sakura Matou, with pity. The girl might have lived her whole life in Tartarus, for all the difference it would have made. Sold by her own father to the Matou at age five; spent eleven years being tortured every night and sometime during the day also by Matou Zouken's crest worms that burrowed into her body and carved the Matou Magecraft into her flesh; being raped several times a week by her adoptive older brother since her fist period to sate the impulses the worms forced upon her as well as for her older brother to satisfy his sadistic and sexual urges through her suffering and humiliation; and last but not least being turned into a vessel of Angra Mainyu as the evil creature attempted to use her to be born into the world.

From what he had understood, it was impossible to summon full gods as Servants in that Heaven's Feel Ritual of theirs, the Holy Grail War. However, in their world Angra Mainyu had not started as a god. Rather, he had been born as a regular human who was later forced by priests to shoulder All the World's Evils over the course of a few decades as they inflicted every torture imaginable on him and carved every curse into his skin. It was only upon his death that he became the Zoroastrian God of Darkness. During one of the previous Grail Wars, he had been summoned and was barely stronger than a human, getting killed quickly, at which point through his death he once again gained his power as a god only remained trapped in the Grail as nobody managed to complete the ritual.

Zouken however used pieces of the tainted grail of the Fourth Grail War to turn Sakura into a makeshift container for the Grail, and through that connection Angra Mainyu's influence had poured in her, warping her into a homicidal monster. It was that which Naruto had extracted, returning her to normal. Her white hair returned to its previous plum color, her red eyes became purple as well, the crimson vein-like markings all over her skin disappeared as did the dress made of black ribbons edged in crimson, leaving her completely naked in his arms.

However, even without the taint in her, her mind was still nearly completely broken, especially after witnessing the death of the one and only person she cared about in her whole world, one Shirou Emiya who died attempting to save her at the hands of a priest in league with Angra Mainyu. Though given everything she had been forced to endure, Naruto was actually a bit envious at her resilience as he was pretty certain any other person would have broken utterly long ago.

That did not change the situation though. She was dying, both from the strain placed on her body and from the miasma of Tartarus eroding at her flesh. Considering the life she had lived, Naruto actually considered, for all of one moment, to use a _**Gudodama**_ and put her out of her misery, erasing her soul as to not let Tartarus claim her. But that thought was quickly set aside by his determination to saver her.

Pulling out his remaining two Pawns, he eyed her with consideration and then placed them both on her chest. She may not have any extraordinary attributes beyond her magical capacity, but the power inside her was still comparable to Kurama's. That being said, his already Mutated Unused Pawns had grown even stronger over the course of the months since gaining them, and had just minutes ago received another power boost as his own power grew from eating the Chakra Fruit. When he had last scanned them after reincarnating Kuroka a while back, each of those two Pawns was worth as much as a Rook. Now, he was near certain each of those two Mutated Pawns was worth as much as a Queen.

" _ **I order, in my name Naruto Uzumaki. You, Sakura Matou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!"**_ he incanted causing the Pawns to sink into the girl's chest.

Now, normally Naruto would spend the next while in skin-to-skin contact with the girl to both help along the transformation a well as heal any wounds she may have had. He was in battle, though, so that was not possible. So, instead, he infused her with his chakra enough to form a shroud on her before summoning the King of Hell with his Hell Path and storing her in the demonic head's mouth which closed before it sank into the ground, disappearing in purple flames.

" _Now that I know she'll be safe, let's end this bastard."_ Naruto growled as he returned his attention to the black giant and slammed his hands together in a Snake Handseal and increased the draining power of the roots, sucking more and more power from the monster causing it to shrink more and more until, as Naruto arrived at the scene, it was human-sized with the appearance of a shadowy werewolf.

Naruto ended the draining there and chained the thing in place with his golden chakra chains coated in purifying white flames earning howls of agony from it. The blond paid it no mind. Instead, he created a fist-sized _**Gudodama**_ and turned it into a blank Devil Arm crystal core. Pulling out the scroll that contained the regular Devil Arm creating sealing array, he spread it out and set the core on its place before forcing Angra Mainyu to stand on the spot of the sacrifice before activating the seal, ripping away both its life and soul, utterly destroying the evils spirit ensuring he would not respawn as a Damned in Tartarus.

"I'll call you **Touch of Darkness**." Naruto eyed to pitch black Devil Arm Core that was emitting an evil crimson aura before sealing it away.

Turning his attention to the still present Shinju, he flew once more to its top where another fruit was growing even as the tree itself and its roots withered when all the power was channeled into the fruit. Once it was complete, Naruto picked it up just in time as the Shinju shattered into dust beneath him. He did not eat it though. No, instead he all but teleported to the side of his fellow shinobi. As he was expecting, all three of them were breathing heavily as the several simultaneous reincarnations were draining every bit of their power to achieve completion.

Before they could do more than stare at him in surprise, he used a wind blade to cut the fruit in three and shoved a piece in each of their mouths, forcing them to swallow to avoid choking. They were all ready to begin shouting at him when their powers surged, growing greater than they were before. A fourth and a fifth pair of devil wings sprouted from Shikamaru's back as did from Sakura's while only the fifth appeared from Hinata's as she already had four pairs being an Ultimate Class Devil and the sixth was unlikely to appear just from eating a piece of a chakra fruit – perhaps not even from a full fruit – as the gap of power between an Ultimate Class Devil and a Super Devil was far, far, greater than that between High Class and Ultimate Class.

As he was hoping, though, the reincarnations proceeded smoothly now that the three Kings had enough energy to see them through.

"Where's the last girl?" Kurama asked.

"Put her in the King of Hell of my Hell Path to heal after reincarnating her. Since the King of Hell draws power from me, she can go through her transformation in there." Naruto replied.

"Naruto… is that a third eye?" Sakura said slowly as she stared at him in apprehension.

"Yeah… I activated my Balance Breaker." The currently white haired sage admitted. "It's called **Shinju: World's Heart**. It let me create a Shinju to collect all the power I drained from Angra Mainyu."

"Angra Mainyu?" Shikamaru repeated with dread. "As in, the Zoroastrian God of Darkness, incarnation of All the World's Evils, Angra Mainyu?"

"He's also called Ahriman." Naruto provided _helpfully_.

" _That_ was who we were fighting?" Shikamaru demanded.

"No." Naruto replied before pausing. "At least, not entirely." He admitted.

"Talk." Shikamaru glared.

"Fine, but can we do that as we head to the gate? Chomei, I hate to ask you but…" Naruto began sheepishly.

"It's fine. The sooner we get out of **here, the better**." The Nanabi said as she shifted into her Biiju form. **"Hop on, but make sure to keep the newbs steady. It would suck it they fell off."**

Soon enough, she had taken off towards the Gate and all present company – that was conscious – turned towards Naruto inquisitively as he canceled his Balance Breaker, returning to his regular appearance.

"First of all, I don't know everything. I only know what I got from using the Human Path on that girl to learn how to deal with that black giant." Naruto began.

"That's fine. Spill." Sakura demanded.

"They were in a similar situation as we were, ironically enough." The whiskered blond sighed. "They're from another world and were confronting a threat to that world."

"Angra Mainyu." Hinata noted.

"Yeah, but let me start from the beginning." Naruto stated as he took a breath. "For starters, their world is a lot like this one on the human side. Same countries, same major events, even same time period though about a decade or so behind this world. On the supernatural side, though, things are different." He paused. "For one thing, the Three Factions don't exist. Oh, the 72 Pillars exist in their history as familiars of King Solomon like they do in the myths here, but that's it. Also, after Solomon died the Age of the Gods ended. That means the Gods either died, lost their power, became dormant or simply left their world. There are still a few powerful ones present, but they are practically non-entities in a practical sense."

"That's… troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah. Their magical creatures are also all but extinct. In their world, Gaia, the manifestation of the will of the world, doesn't just try to make Senjutsu users go mad, it actively tries to prevent the use of magic. There are three groups of notice in their supernatural world. The first is the Church, which like here has Exorcists and Executors for more immoral missions. Then there is the group they primary oppose, the Dead Apostles." He said before adding at their looks. "Vampires. And they're led by 27 called the Dead Apostle Ancestors which either match our Dracula or leave him in the dust."

"That's… unsettling." Matatabi grimaced.

"Oh, it gets better." Naruto smiled mirthlessly. "It turns out that not just the Earth has a will of its own, but the other planets and moons as well. And when Gaia got pissed off at humans for littering, it called for help from the Moon who responded with its Ultimate One, the Type-Moon, the strongest being on the moon. Gaia used Type-Moon as a model for creating the first breed of vampires called True Ancestors which went and infected humans creating the Dead Apostles."

"Swell." Sakura sighed. "And the last group?"

"Human, mages to be exact. They use magic different then magicians in this world, but they have Magic Circuits and use them. They form the Mages Association which has three main branches: The Clock Tower, Atlas Academy and the Sea of Estray." Naruto replied. "Now, they all use Magecraft which is basically magic that produces effects that can be replicated by non-magical means. Like you could use a flamethrower instead of a fire spell. Then, separate from Magecraft and on a totally different level, is True Magic. There are only five left in their time period, what with the advancement of human technology rendering others powerless."

"That sounds interesting." Shikamaru mused. "What are they?"

"Well, I don't know the name of the First Magic, but it's domain is supposed to be the Denial of Nothingness, which apparently means the user can create and destroy anything as long as enough magic power is used. It also supposedly allows true resurrection rather than changing species like the Evil Pieces do." Naruto began.

"That… sounds awfully like how the Rinnegan can resurrect others and create and destroy anything with the _**Gudodama**_." Kurama pointed out.

"Huh, you're right." Naruto mused. "Anyway, the Second Magic is called the Kaleidoscope and its domain is the Operation of Parallel Worlds. Basically, the user can travel to other world, and pull stuff from them, be they objects, living beings, energy and even just information. Without real limits."

"That's… seriously overpowered." Shukaku of all people shuddered.

"The guy who has it apparently killed the Type-Moon and destroyed the copy of the Moon Type-Moon tried to crash into the Earth. In one hit." Naruto said grimly.

"So we can safely say he's on par with Ophis and Great Red. That's just great." Son Goku sighed.

"The Third Magic is called the Heaven's Feel." Naruto continued. "Its domain is the Materialization of the Soul."

"What does that mean?" Kurama frowned.

"It essential turns a human soul into something like a Biiju. Immortal. Capable of producing an infinite amount of energy in theory." Naruto glanced the some of the unconscious people. "These guys are human souls that were partially materialized, they've died years if not millennia ago."

"The fourth?" Shikamaru grunted.

"No idea, nobody really knows even in their world. They know it exists, but that's it." Naruto shrugged. "The last one is called Magic Blue its domain is Time Travel and Temporal Manipulation. The woman who has it is was able to age herself to her best possible prime from all future possibilities and even rewind time for a few minutes to cancel someone's death."

"I… see. I can understand why they are considered in a league of their own. Now how is this related to them?" Shikamaru waved over the unconscious group.

"The humans among them were part of a ritual meant to recover the Third Magic." Naruto admitted. "It involved summoning seven legendary heroes from some place outside the Cycle of Reincarnation called the Throne of Heroes. Apparently, when someone's legend grows enough, they are granted a place of honor there. This Throne of Heroes is within Akasha who is apparently the place all soul come from when they are born and return when they die. Akasha is also a record of all knowledge past, present and future for all worlds. The ritual these people were in meant to tear a hole through the space-time of their world straight to Akasha so that someone could go there and reclaim the Third Magic, or anything else they wanted."

"I take it things did not work out well." Sakura said dryly.

"Angra Mainyu was summoned and contaminated the ritual. It was planning on using all the accumulated energy to spread that evil mud all over their world. It turns out that the mud is made of materialized curses." Naruto grimaced.

"Shit." Shikamaru sighed.

"It was a complete accident that their ritual partially activated and spat them all here, I think." Naruto sighed.

"Is Angra Mainyu dead at least?" Saiken inquired.

"Used him as fuel to make Devil Arm. There's nothing left of him, even for Tartarus to claim." Naruto assured them.

"There's that at least. So, who are our new minions?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Well… some of them went through some changes but I should be able to identify them." Naruto looked around. "The little girl with white hair is Illyasviel von Einzbern. She's a half-homunculus – that's an artificial human."

"She has immense power in her. It took my Mutated Bishop to turn her." Sakura admitted.

"The brunette with twintails is Rin Tohsaka." Naruto continued.

"She required all three of my Mutated Pawns." Hinata provided.

"And the last human, Sakura Matou, took both of my Mutated Pawns and is now in the King of Hell, recovering. She's… well, her life has been hell. She's been tortured and experimented on since she was five, having magic worms burrow into her body. And in the recent years, regular rape from her adoptive brother was added to her suffering. I… I'll need a lot of help with her. She was possessed by Angra Mainyu for a few days, and the one person she cared about got killed just before they arrived here." Naruto massaged his eyes.

"We'll do all we can." Hinata promised worriedly.

"Now tell us about these legendary spirits." Kurama elbowed him in the ribs, trying to get him to snap from his funk. "Is one of them King Arthur?" she teased.

"Yeah, actually it is." Naruto admitted. "The blonde girl." He pointed at her. "Her actual name is Artoria Pendragon. Apparently, she was female and hid her gender during her time as a king."

"…How did she mange that?" Sakura stared at her generous cleavage.

"She seems to have gotten a growth spurt during the trip here." Naruto mused. "She was stuck as a fifteen-year-old before that, something about her sword or its sheath giving her eternal your or something. She was not exactly flat, but not too busty to hide it either, especially not with a suit of armor."

"I… see." Sakura grumbled. "Remind me to do some scans on her, maybe I can find a way to help Mittelt. Either way, she's my Queen."

"Nice." Naruto complimented. "Now the woman with blue hair and pointy ears is Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal."

"Guess that's why she took both my Bishops." Shikamaru grunted.

"Be careful with her, she might be trouble, but treat her right. She had a shitty life, getting brainwashed by the Greek Gods and then tossed aside by Jason for another woman when he no longer had need of her." Naruto cautioned.

"Got it." Shikamaru sighed. "What about this kid?"

"That's…" Naruto stared. "Is that Gilgamesh?" he blinked stupidly. "The hell? He was a grown man before? Did a decade of his life get transferred to Artoria or something?"

"Either way, he's my Queen." The Nara shrugged.

"Be _very_ careful with him. His ego is the side of the Moon and he won't take well to basically being enslaved." Naruto grimaced.

"Great." Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's see… the babe with the blindfold and purple hair is their world's Medusa, so don't look her in the eyes. Otherwise, she's decent company and very protective of Sakura who was the one who summoned her." The blond warned.

"I see. She's my Rook, she took both my Rook Pieces." Hinata informed them. "What about him? He took both my Knight Pieces." She gestured at the tanned white haired man in black armor wearing a red shroud.

"No idea. I know he's the Archer of their little Ritual, but not his identity. The Tohsaka girl summoned him." Naruto shrugged.

"I see… what about him?" Sakura pointed at the giant of a man wearing only a metallic kilt. "He took my Mutated Rook."

"Oh, that's Herakles." Naruto grinned.

"The demigod? Son of Zeus? Greatest Hero of Greece?" Sakura asked in a small voice.

"Yep." Naruto grinned. "And the guy in blue with blue hair is Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster, also a demigod."

"My Knight, both Pieces." Sakura provided.

"That leaves this woman, whom I have absolutely no idea where she came from." Naruto frowned. "She was not amongst the spirits summoned, but she clearly is one… hm, maybe it's the true form of Assassin? He was wearing a mask and a cloak… but he also had that grotesquely long right arm… I don't know, we'll have to ask her. Let's keep her under surveillance. All of them, actually, until we reach some sort of agreement with them. Remember that most of these people are legendary, some of them kings, and they have big egos. Let's not piss them off needlessly, hm?"

The flat and accusing looks they were giving him were almost hurtful. He was not that bad, was he?

 **A.N.: …and** _ **another**_ **…**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

 _Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

 _Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

 **Bold text = shouting**

 _ **Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Zealots, Heroes and Games**

Having arrived back at the Beelzebub labs, the Shinobi, Biiju and their new minions / fellow devils were greeted by all Four Mao who had been anxiously awaiting their return.

"Don't tell me." Ajuka sighed at the sight of the several people they had brought with them. "You somehow managed to turn some Damned Sinners into reincarnated devils."

"No, but good try boss." Naruto chuckled. "No, they're not Damned or Sinners at all. But it was a close thing."

"How so?" Sirzechs frowned.

"Remember how it's supposed to be impossible to teleport or open a portal to Tartarus?" Naruto smiled weakly.

"…You must be joking." Ajuka blinked.

"Yeah, they managed it. Unintentionally though. They're not from this world. Or my old one, for that matter." Naruto shrugged.

"Tell us everything." Sirzechs demanded seriously.

 _Timeskip – two hours later_

"So…" Serafall said slowly, once the blond had finished giving them the long version of the story "You killed a god?"

"…That's what you decided to focus on?" Sakura asked nonplused.

"Considering that he used his Devil Arm to do it, it means that we can claim without issue that the Satan-Class Devil Arms are just as powerful as the Longinus-Class Sacred Gears." Falbium pointed out. "And the fact that we have a Godslayer in our midst."

"I suppose there's that." Naruto agreed. "Though I thought you would focus more on the fact that we just turned King Arthur, Herakles, Medusa, Gilgamesh, Cu Chulainn and Medea into devils, plus whoever the other two are."

"Yes, I suppose a second Excalibur _is_ more important right now, especially since this one is intact." Ajuka agreed. "Then again, the fact that it's bound to her and her alone takes some of the excitement out of it."

"Well, you've given us enough information to mull on for now. Why don't you all go get some rest. I doubt you've been able to relax any in Tartarus." Sirzechs suggested.

"Sound good, but before that…" Naruto pulled out five scrolls and unsealed five Devil Arm cores. "I think you should take these into custody."

"Which are which?" Falbium rubbed the sleep from his eyes and leaned forward with interest.

"This one is the one I made out of Angra Mainyu. It's called **Touch of Darkness**. It has the power of corrupt things the user touches into demonic nature." Naruto pointed at it. "This one I made to contain the original Cerberus that attacked us when we entered Tartarus. It's called **Frozen Cerberus**. It's a triple nunchaku with ice powers and whose chains can extend for hundreds of meters." He set the two aside.

"Then these are the Satan-Class ones." Ajuka eyed them cautiously.

"This is Falbium's **Kazikli Bey** containing Dracula. Like you asked, it can create countless cursed stakes." Naruto passed it to its new owner. "I'm pretty sure the Balance Breaker will involve vampirism one way or another, though, given who it's made from, so watch out."

"Right… I'll leave it to Ajuka to examine it for now before I start using it." Falbium decided and placed it back on the table before leaning back to take a nap.

"Good thinking. I'm not saying we made mistakes, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Naruto agreed. "Now, this one is Grayfia's **Bindings of Punishment** containing Carmilla. It creates iron chains that suppress supernatural powers. Same with **Kazikli Bey** , it's Balance Breaker will have some vampire themes." He handed it to the silver-haired maid who inspected it for a while before setting it down on the table. "And last but not last, Serafall's **Gorgon's Gaze** which can temporarily or permanently petrify those within her line of sight. It's possible that you may absorb the life forces of those you kill this way, but I can't say for sure. The Balance Breaker will have snakes, no doubt about it."

"Thank you for your hard work, Naru-kun!" Serafall gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." Naruto grinned. "By the way, you plan on sending us back for Sirzechs and Ajuka's Devil Arms, right?"

"Indeed, though we're giving you a month or two to rest… and so we can narrow down the location of the targets so you won't have to be down there longer than absolutely necessary." Sirzechs agreed.

"Well, Kurama is interested in having Tamamo no Mae in her Devil Arm, so…" Naruto began.

"We'll find her." Ajuka nodded in understanding.

"Also… well, just how many devils were sent down there to die? Shikamaru knows for sure about a Bael and a Belial, but Gyuki said there should be around a dozen more." Naruto pointed out.

"Something along those lines." Sirzechs said slowly. "You… want to turn them into Devil Arms and return them to their families, don't you?"

"At the very least, it will earn us Zekram's support. The Bael is his second son, I think." Naruto pointed out.

"And likely with the other Pillars as well." Sirzechs smirked. "My, hasn't someone become devious lately?"

"Just remembering a few things that I've picked up from when I was younger." Naruto smirked mischievously "My Jiji was not known as the **God of Shinobi** just for being badass. He kept the peace in the Elemental Nations for decades with words alone."

 _Timeskip – next day_

Given that the other three had new Peerage members they needed to stick around to help them complete their transformation – whom had yet to awaken – Naruto returned to the human world with just Kurama and Hanabi. He had also checked on Sakura Matou's condition and while he body was healed it had yet to finish its transformation. Actually, it was going slower since she was not receiving Naruto's power directly. However, there were significant benefits to this in the form of her mind and soul being soothed and steadily healed by the power of the Hell Path, which he considered more worthwhile then hurrying her transformation into a devil.

Asia, Raynare and the Gremory group had made great progress the day before under the tutelage of the Kage Bunshin, and Naruto had every intention of keeping things going at the same pace, if not better.

For the next few days, with Naruto investing all his time in them their performance skyrocketed, with Rias actually mastering the Rasengan and beginning to use the Bael's _**Power of Destruction**_ instead of her regular demonic power when forming it. It was somewhat harder for her as the _**Power of Destruction**_ was significantly more potent, but she could do it given enough time. That being said, she was not foolish enough to believe that Riser would stand still while she formed her attack, so she had to improve the current 15 seconds charging time.

On Akeno's part, things were not working quite as smoothly. Oh, she had gained access to her Light element quite easily, what with three Fallen Angels there to give her pointers. Same with molding the light into different shapes. While it came natural to all Angels, Fallen or otherwise, to shape their Light into spears, the fact remained that it would bring a certain stigma upon her if she was seen using it like that against fellow devils. So, instead of using a few large Light Spears she used a lot of Light Arrows to essential rain upon her target. She had tried to combined her Light element with her lightning and had met some degree of success, possibly due to her father being known for using it as such, but it would take some time for her to learn how to actually merge her Light with her Lightning rather just coat her Lightning in Light.

For Kiba, using Holy Swords felt unnatural. He could do it – and do it well, too – but he insisted that there was something missing. Like he knew he was lacking something he had had before becoming a devil. It was a mystery as Jeanne had no such issue, but then again, she had been using her **Blade Blacksmith** as a human as well while Kiba had only been using the **Sword Birth** both before and after becoming a devil. As far as Naruto could tell, Kiba has simply become too in tune with demonic swords and it would take some time for him to build a similar rapport with holy ones.

Koneko had flourished under Kuroka's training. With a teacher who knew exactly what she should be focusing on and where her limits should be, she had improved by leaps and bounds, reaching a level of agility that was almost on par to Kiba's before the Knight had gone through the training. Concerning Senjutsu, it was determined that while applying some of the principles of Naruto's style allowed her better control over herself and her energy, in the end she was unable to use his style properly due to lacking a chakra circulatory system in which to properly mix her own chakra with natural energy into a perfectly blended mixt. That did not change the fact that while inferior in every way, this world's style of Senjutsu still gave her quite a boost especially when applying principles of Naruto's style.

Naruto and Kuroka compared their Senjutsu styles in length and after much debate the Nekoshou was forced to admit defeat. Quite simply there was no real comparison. The boost Naruto's style gave him was at least ten times greater the Kuroka's, be it in speed, strength, endurance and power, and infinitely more stable. Never mind the Six Paths Senjutsu's power boost. In addition – and much to Naruto's satisfaction – the Senjutsu of this world was unable to counter his _**Gudodama**_ due to the simple fact that the natural energy was just mixed in the user's own rather than blended into Sage Chakra like back in the Elemental Nations.

In truth, Naruto was drawing some rather alarming parallels between the way Senjutsu users here lost control to the world's hatred and how Jugo, one of Sasuke's companions, kept losing control of himself due to his inborn ability to absorb natural energy end use the Sage Transformation in an unstable way.

Finally, the Pawns of the Gremory group had progressed as well quite a bit. While not to the degree their seniors as devils had, they had still learnt how to mold their Light element into chains which would deal significant damage to any devil unlucky enough to be trapped in them.

Asia seemed to be a natural at barriers and after exhausting the material they had available, rather than ask for more advanced types of demonic barrier from the Beelzebub library which Naruto would have been more than willing to provide she instead requested he teach her some chakra barriers. The way she explained it, her **Twilight Healing** generated a healing energy that was all but identical to that of the _**Shosen no Jutsu**_ , only it was universal in its effects meaning it adjusted itself to the target rather than require Asia make adjustments in how she was using it. As such, Asia was hoping that a chakra barrier powered by her through the **Twilight Healing** would allow her to heal everyone inside the barrier or at least in contact with it. It was an innovative idea and Naruto was all too happy to teach her.

Raynare… well, she had managed to infuse her now more dense and compact Light Spears with Katon chakra allowing her to cause serious burn damage even to non-devils, as well as increase the speed she generated her spears at in addition to the number she could properly control at one time… but the most marking portion of her training left her unable to look Naruto in the eye after he had evaluated her seduction skills and found her wanting… before proceeding to turn into female blonde bombshell version of himself and show her how it was done. The time spent with Jiraiya was not wasted, at all.

However, all good things must come to an end and for Naruto it was when he suddenly felt a _**Hiraishin**_ marker within the Underworld activate, leaving him to instantly create a _**Kage Bunshin**_ to take over while the real him teleported away.

The sight he arrived at made his heart stop and the blood freeze in his veins.

There was Shikamaru, his friend since their Academy days, laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood with Sakura and Medea of Colchis standing over him and trying with little success to heal the hole in his chest that went all the way through his back in a pellicular clover shape, incidentally where his heart should be. Had been.

The shock wore off a moment later and he was suddenly besides Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder and engulfing her in a chakra cloak similar to his own, just like the time when the Konoha 11 had helped him and Sasuke overpower Obito and rip the Tailed Beasts out of him. With it, the potency and effectiveness of all her jutsu increased exponentially… or at least they should.

The hole was not closing, not even slightly.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded, idly noticing that in addition to Sakura and Medea, almost all the Magi and Servants they had saved from Tartarus were present, as was Hinata who appeared to be the one who had thrown the _**Hiraishin**_ kunai.

"The unknown Servant that we thought might be Assassin woke up and seemed to have taken offense to the fact that Shikamaru here introduced himself as a devil." Sakura said in a tense voice as she continued to work.

"She's an Assassin, alright." Medea, the Caster Class Servant, commented. "I heard the name of the Noble Phantasm she used to cause this wound. It was _**Zabaniya: Dead Heartbeat Melody**_. That mean's she's one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah that can be summoned in the Assassin Class."

"That… should be impossible." Naruto scowled.

"Why so?" Medea gave him an annoyed look, offended that she was being contradicted.

"Because the Noble Phantasm of the Assassin Zouken Matou summoned to replace your Assassin was _**Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat**_." Naruto said simply.

"That…" Medea blinked. "I suppose it's not impossible for her to have learnt the _**Zabaniya**_ of one of her predecessors…" she mused "But it's unlikely." She admitted. "Plus, she looks nothing like the other one, not in the way she carried herself."

"…We can figure this out later." Naruto shook his head. "How long do you need to heal Shikamaru." He turned to Sakura.

"I don't think I can." Sakura admitted grimly. "This wound bears some sort of curse. Even then, I can't regenerate his heart from scratch. I'm good, not that good."

"If it's a curse, I can…" Medea began to offer as she reached into her robes.

"I appreciate the offer, but your _**Rule Breaker**_ may do more harm than good, Medea." Naruto cut her off. "It may damage his Evil Piece, the thing that turned him into a devil in the first place, either killing him or severing his connection to his King, making him a Stray Devil."

"And what does being a Stray Devil imply?" Artoria demanded. "That is what the pink haired healer called Assassin."

"In simple terms, a traitor. Someone who had had betrayed or just abandoned their King, often killing their King in the process." Naruto answered absently as he placed a hand on Shikamaru's chest and channeling his chakra through it to get a feel on the nature of the wound and how to deal with it. "Sometimes it's for power, other times because the King refuses to allow them to indulge in some activities, there are even times when the King is abusive and the servant becomes a Stray by fleeing."

"…I do not understand." Medusa commented. "How is it possible for your wounded friend to be Assassin's King if you do not even know her."

"It's because he reincarnated her into a devil in order to save her life." Naruto replied. "Just like it happened to the rest of you."

" **What?!"**

" **How could you?"**

" **You dare…?"**

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Naruto called out decisively insincerely as he raised his eyes to glare at the outraged group. "If we knew that you would have preferred we leave you to die in Tartarus, the lowest level of Hell, where your souls would have been chained and damned to suffer for eternity, we would have just left you be and NOT have to risk our lives to fight a fully revived and empowered Angra Mainyu, the Zoroastrian God of Darkness, in the place he had the highest concentration of evil in this world to call upon to strengthen himself. And I most certainly would not have had a lake-full of materialized curses dropped on my head while saving your ungrateful asses." He ranted to the now silent room.

"… I apologize." Artoria grimaced. "We were too hasty to make accusations without properly understand the circumstances. Perhaps you can explain the situation to us… after you save your friend, of course."

"Be glad to." Naruto gave her a nod before turning his attention to Shikamaru.

"I'm surprised he's still alive." The Gilgamesh in his early teens commented as he looked at the downed Nara. "That kind of attack should have killed him instantly."

"It's probably because of the piece of the Chakra Fruit you fed us a few days ago, Naruto." Sakura remarked absently. "I noticed that it strengthened my life force significantly in addition to the power boost."

"That too." Naruto smirked. "But I think the main reason he's still alive it's because the sneaky bastard used his shadow manipulations to create temporary veins for his blood to continue flowing through, even without his heart to pump it. Isn't that right you lazy ass?"

In response, a shadow extended from under Shikamaru's body and shaped itself into a rough message.

"Troublesome blond." the shadow wrote.

"I take it your lungs are too damaged to risk talking." Naruto remarked while everyone else stared in shock.

"Yes." the shadow wrote.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and heal you right now, but it will probably knock you out. Anything of note you can tell us about the one who did this to you?" the whiskered blond asked.

"Like Hidan. Zealot." the shadow wrote.

"…Fuck." Naruto swore. "No other choice then. She's a full Stray then, we can't redeem her."

"That mean?" Gilgamesh inquired.

"She need to be put down." Sakura replied.

"No" the shadow wrote.

"What the fuck do you mean no?" Naruto demanded in shock. "Shika, even if we don't do it ourselves someone will have to do it and…."

"Devil Arm." the shadow wrote.

"…Okay, I admit that is a better option." Naruto nodded slowly. "What Piece was she again?"

"Knight." the shadow wrote.

"Right, then I suppose that with her boost to her own impressive speed and her stealth, she's long gone." Naruto remarked.

"Do you need help tracking her down?" Hinata asked doubtfully.

"Nah, I can reach her in an instant. I just want to deal with Shikamaru's wound first." Naruto admitted as power exploded from his body, forming into the dark orange shroud of his Six Paths Sage Mode as he created a Gudodama in his right hand. Then he reshaped it to fit the clover pattern of the hole on Shikamaru's chest before shoving it into the wound, destroying a couple millimeters of additional tissue all around and with it the curse on the wound… before flashing once with golden light, leaving behind a perfectly healthy torso, no wound remaining.

"Well, he's knocked out as you expected but he's completely healed and there is no damage to his soul or Evil Piece." Sakura decreed after a few moments of diagnostics.

"Good. Guess I'll go deal with the Assassin now." Naruto got back to his feet.

"How are you going to do that?" the white-haired Archer raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I was nice enough to have Shikamaru save her life despite having absolutely no idea what to expect from her, that doesn't mean I'm a gullible idiot." Naruto pointed out.

"Could have fooled me." Sakura said under her breath, which the blond ignored.

"I tagged her with a _**Hiraishin**_ marker on the back of her neck. I can teleport to her at any time." Naruto informed them.

"…Do we also have such a marker on our bodies?" Medusa asked in a perfectly calm but nonetheless threatening manner.

"Nah, I know enough about you guys to know that you're not stupid enough to cause trouble here." Naruto waved her off.

"Oh? Why's that?" Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

"Because this place is at the center of the territory of the Mao Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four rulers of the Underworld and who numbers amongst the Top Ten Strongest Existences of this world." Hinata answered with a tinge of amusement.

"He could take you all on at the same time, and crush you before you can even properly activate your Noble Phantasms." Naruto added. "For all that he acts like a nerd most of the time and focuses on scientific research rather than combat, Ajuka is still a Badass with a capital B."

"And, of course, in the off chance that you by some miracle escape with you lives after betraying out trust, the fact remains that you are in the Underworld which you know nothing about." Hinata continued.

"And in the off chance that you manage to teleport to the human world, the Earth here is not quite like the one you left behind." Naruto smirked. "The Age of the Gods never ended here. There are plenty of people strong enough to defeat any one of you. Yes, even you, King of Heroes."

"Hoh, that's quite the claim." Gilgamesh's eyes glittered dangerously in excitement before calming down. "But right now, I'm not in the mood for trouble, nii-san. So, I can play along."

"Well, be back in a few minutes." Naruto smirked as he formed a _**Senpo: Jiton Rasengan**_ containing Shukaku's cursed seals in his right hand before teleporting with the Hiraishin, appearing right behind Assassin and plunging the jutsu into her back, sending her flying and at the same time binding her movements and disrupting her energy to prevent her from using any of her Noble Phantasms.

Walking over to her collapsed form, Naruto pulled her hood back to reveal a beautiful black-eyed brunette glaring at him with mad eyes. Unconcerned, he activated his _**Rinnegan**_ through **Kaguya's Gaze** and placed his hand on her head to use the Human Path. Sure enough, her memories flowed into his mind and he grimaced. Indeed, she was a Zealot to God and there was no way she would accept serving a devil, never mind being one herself. The only reason she had not turned her dagger to her own throat was her lack of knowledge of her own current condition. Naruto felt a bit bad for what he was about to do, since while mentally unstable and more than a bit obsessed with obeying God's will, she was not exactly evil. Sure, she had done unsavory things as an assassin, but it came with the job. The fact remained, though, that she was as Stray and, even more importantly, she had knowingly nearly killed Shikamaru. That was not going to slide with him.

Releasing his grim on her head, he reached into her chest and extracted he Knight Piece and showed it to her.

"This was used by Shikamaru, the one you put a hole through, to turn you into a devil." Naruto told her calmly, ignoring her wide eyes of terror as he reshaped and reprogramed it into a Devil Arm Core fit her the power he would be extracting from her. "You don't need to worry about how God would react to this, though. He's been dead for centuries now." He added as he finished shaping the crystal sphere before placing it on the scroll he had unfurled on the ground, Assassin following soon after as he pushed her into the right position. "So rest in peace." He finished as he activated the array, ripping apart her life and soul and using it to power the new Devil Arm. "I'll call it, **Zabaniya: Phantasmal Pedigree**. It's pretty much a portable version of her Noble Phantasm, after all." He muttered as he stored it and the scroll away before teleporting back to Hinata's side just as they were placing Shikamaru on a couch to let him rest more comfortably.

"Done already?" Artoria asked in surprise.

"It was not much of a fight." Naruto shrugged. "Shall we begin the explanations then?"

"Before that, what happened with Sakura? She's the girl that…" the Tohsaka heiress began.

"Sakura Matou is still recovering." Naruto cut her off. "I removed the problematic implants from her body, but the fact remains that the damage Angra Mainyu did to her was mostly mental and spiritual, and that's ignoring the absolute hell the last eleven years have been for her." He narrowed his eyes at her, causing the Tohsaka to look away in shame. "Either way, it will take a while longer for her to recover enough for me to deem safe waking her up. As for a full recovery, I'm doubtful it can even happen." He closed his eyes.

"Let's start by explaining what you mean by use being in a new world, then we can move on to the devil stuff." The young-looking white-haired girl with red eyes proposed.

"Fair enough, but I believe some introductions are in order, for your sake at least. We already know all your names… outside of Archer." Sakura eyed the tanned man curiously. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I am High-Class Devil and hold the position of Mao Beelzebub's Rook. I am a healer by profession."

"I am Hinata Hyuga. I am an Ultimate-Class Devil and Beelzebub-sama's Knight." The white-eyed girl continued.

"The guy that bleed all over the floor is Shikamaru Nara, High-Class Devil and Bishop of Beelzebub." Naruto added. "And I am…"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero; Child of the Prophecy, Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Savior of the World and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi?" the white-haired Archer smirked knowingly.

"… Actually, it's former Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm also an Ultimate-Class Devil and Queen of Beelzebub's Peerage."

"How exactly did you acquire that information, Archer-san?" Hinata asked sweetly and calmly, but nobody was naïve enough to mistake it for a request. It was an order.

"Two ways." Archer said smugly. "First of all, there are several versions of you in the Throne of Heroes. One doesn't go saving the whole world repeatedly over the course of a couple decades without receiving that kind of recognition."

"Several times?" Artoria repeated giving her fellow blonde am impressed and curious look.

"Hm, sealing Kaguya Otsutsuki and ending the Fourth Great Shinobi World War is one." Naruto mused. "And I suppose stopping Toneri Otsutsuki from crashing the Moon into the planet is another. What else?"

"That time when you killed that powerful demon Moryo in the Land of Demons. With priestess Shion, remember?" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, right." Naruto agreed.

"Did you ever get around to helping her provide the next generation of priestesses?" Archer asked innocently.

"No, I was a bit busy with stopping the Akatsuki, their Uchiha string-pullers and then a freaking goddess to travel across the world to get laid." Naruto said dryly. "Anyway, that's three times, I guess."

"You missed the time when you destroyed the Gelel Vein before it exploded and took the whole continent with it, and the time you destroyed the Reibi demon when the Land of Sky invaded." Archer added.

"Meh, I suppose there's that too." Naruto shrugged. "What's the second reason you know about me?"

"I've been summoned to several versions of the Elemental Nations and unlike the other Heroic Spirits in the Throne of Heroes I'm obligated due to my nature to actually remember all my summonings." Archer shrugged.

"Your nature?" Sakura frowned.

"I'm a Counter Guardian." Archer said simply, earning surprised and unnerved reactions from his fellow Servants.

"What's that?" Hinata blinked.

"He sold his soul to the manifestation of the Will of Humanity and essentially became a slave that gets sent to slaughter people, innocent or guilty, when the survival of humanity as a whole is at risk, eliminating the problem at the source utterly." Naruto said absently as he stared at Archer. "What did you ask for in return? And what's your name?"

"I asked for the resurrection of a hundred people I was too late to save." Archer said bitterly. "As for my name, I abandoned it long ago. Now I'm simply known as EMIYA."

"…So, that's why your arm could be transplanted to a human. In the end, even if he was alive and you were a spirit, you were both Shirou Emiya at some point." Naruto mused out loud.

"You're Emiya-kun?" Rin exclaimed in shock.

"No." Archer denied. "While our lives up to the Fifth Grail War were probably the same, most of what happened during it was different and… well, your Shirou obviously didn't survive."

"Do we know that for sure?" Illya demanded.

"Yes." Naruto cut in. "Kirei Kotomine and Shirou Emiya killed each-other. That was what triggered your little trip across worlds; Sakura Matou witnessed it and lost what little mental stability she had left."

"…Where is Sakura?" Rin blinked.

"Still healing." Naruto shrugged. "Her body is fine, but her mind and soul… it will take some time to get her to at least slightly stable."

"Anyway, we were making introductions. EMIYA had his turn, who's next?" Sakura cut in.

"I am Rin Tohsaka, Heiress of the Tohsaka Family and Archer's Master." The twintailed girl spoke up.

"Former Master." Archer corrected.

"…Right." Rin grunted.

"I'm Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster, formerly of just Lancer Class." The blue-haired man spoke thoughtfully.

"Formerly?" Rin blinked.

"Yeah, seems I got a power boost or something when we crossed over. I received a Dual-Class Skill that also makes me a Caster, Class Skills and all." The Irish hero shrugged.

"I as well have gone through such a change." Artoria spoke up. "I am Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights, formerly of just Saber clans and now also a Lancer."

"That's not the only change you went through. I know for sure you didn't have _those_ when we fought at the beginning of the War." Lancer leered at Artoria's exposed cleavage.

"I would tell you to stop being such a mongrel, but in your case, it's more than an expression." Gilgamesh commented in amusement. "I am Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, of Archer Class. As you can see, I am younger than during the War though this is my doing." He smirked arrogantly. "I managed to escape from within that berserk girl by leaving behind my physical body and a portion of my power. I was expecting to be weakened rather than de-aged, but… well, I actually prefer this form. It brings back good memories. Do call me Gil."

"Yeah, I think I know where your extra power went to." EMIYA glanced at the two part-Lancers.

"And his extra body mass." Illya said snidely, glaring at Artoria's boobs.

"Moving on!" Naruto said quickly as Artoria began inching for her sword.

"…I am Medusa, the Gorgon. I am a Rider." The blindfolded beauty said quietly.

"I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, the Einzbern Family representative in the Grail War and Berserker's former Master." The young-looking girl glanced at the dark-skinned giant next to her.

"I am Herakles, son of Zeus, summoned by young Illya as Berserker." The large man spoke in a surprisingly cultured voice.

"Eh! You can talk?" Lancer yelped.

"My recent transformation seems to have given me control of my Mad Enhancement Skill." The demigod smiled in satisfaction.

"And as Naruto here has said before, I am Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal, of the Caster Class." The pointy-eared blue-haired woman finished. "Now explain to us this transformation into devils." She demanded.

"Very well." Naruto sighed. "But first, a bit of history so you understand the circumstances." He decided. "Now, after Lucifer and a third of Heaven Fell, they ended up in the uppermost level of Hell. There, they met Satan, the Original Devil. Satan used his dominion over Hell to infuse those Fallen Angels with a large amount of the demonic energy of that level of Hell, turning them into Devils and making that level of Hell a livable area rather than a place of punishment, later being named the Underworld."

"Which we are now in." Rin spoke up.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed. "Now, leading the devils other than Satan and Lucifer were Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Mammon and Belphegor."

"The Seven Deadly Sins. Rage, Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Greed and Sloth." Illya remarked.

"Indeed. Under them were the 72 Pillars of the Underworld, each commanding legions of devils." Naruto continued. "At some point after that, other Angels Fell from Heaven, but this time on Earth, becoming Fallen Angels rather than Devils like Lucifer's group. Eventually they organized themselves into the Grigori. Then, of course, God started the Great War. Whether it was because he hated the Devils and Fallen or because they were harming humanity, I'm not sure and it really doesn't matter at this point. War happened, lasting millennia. Eventually, six hundred or so years ago, the War ended when the three sides realized the casualties had gone far beyond any acceptable level. And amongst them – and the real reason why the War ended – were the Original Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus."

"What about Satan, Mammon and Belphegor?" Media inquired.

"They died one by one during the War so the loss did not feel as great. But these for died in the same battle." Sakura explained.

"Why didn't Heaven and the Grigori take advantage of this?" EMIYA frowned.

"The Grigori were the first to pull out since they had from the beginning had the fewest numbers and the war reduced them further even with the Angels the tempted into Falling during the War." Naruto shrugged. "As for Heaven… well, those four, known as the Four Mao, died taking God down with them."

"God… is dead?" Artoria asked in shock.

"Yep. You'll have to keep that to yourselves though. Only a select few are allowed to know this, such as the Peerages of the Mao." Naruto explained. "If word got out, the other Pantheons would try to take advantage of a perceived weakness and declare war."

"Hmph, what's the big deal? Sure, he was pretty important but plenty of gods have been killed before. My teacher made sport out of it." Cu Chulainn pointed out.

"That may be true, but today close to a third of the world's population is some denomination of Christianity." Naruto pointed out. "And gods draw power from their followers. With over two billion believers, the God of the Bible would without doubt be one of the strongest, if not _the_ Strongest God."

"Anyway, Archangel Michael has been running Heaven since then and he's been doing a decent job of it. Nothing amazing, but he's kept Heaven and the Church together." Hinata remarked.

"Now, back to the devils…" Naruto sighed. "After the war ended, the descendants of Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leviathan took over and for a few decades the devils pretty much licked their wound and tried to put themselves together. Half of the Pillars of the Underworld, which now also consisted of their descendants, had become extinct, either by being killed to the last man, or by interbreeding with other species, no longer being pure devils. Guess what happened next?"

"They tried to restart the War?" EMIYA asked darkly.

"Of course. These descendants did not have the prestige and respect of the devils like their predecessors did, and they wanted to gain glory through war or just take revenge on Heaven and the Grigori." Naruto said in disgust. "Thankfully, he people did not agree with this and over the next few years a Civil War was fought amongst the devils, the Old Mao Faction against the Rebels. The rebels eventually won by a landslide once they proved that if the Devils went to war again they would go extinct. You see, the Mao were more than just their leaders; they were the linchpins of drawing upon the demonic energy from Hell. Without them, the birth-rate dropped like a stone. Once this was out in the open, the four leaders of the Rebels were able to focus entirely on taking down the Old Mao Faction and the few Pillars that remained sided with them. They were Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas, and after the Civil War was won they were chosen to be the new Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus respectively."

"What happened with the Old Mao Faction?" Medusa asked.

"They were driven away to the edges of the populated portions of the Underworld when they refused to accept their defeat, same with their followers. They still caused trouble occasionally, but they lacked the resources for any big moves. That may have changed given the recent rumors, but that can wait." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, to fix the population issue, Ajuka Beelzebub created the Evil Pieces. They are shaped as chess pieces, but each have the power of turning other species into Devils, even reviving the recently deceased. Of course, they don't work on full gods otherwise we would have had another war."

"There are 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks and one Queen. Before you ask, there was initially planned for a King Piece as well but it did not react well with the other Pieces and was removed from use." Sakura said.

"Knights are worth 3 Pawns and grant the user enhanced speed; Bishops are worth 3 Pawns and grant the user large reserves of demonic power; Rooks are worth 5 Pawns and grant the user enhanced strength and defense; Queens are worth 9 Pawns and grant the user the powers of the Knight, Bishop and Rook; and the Pawn while technically the weakest is also the most versatile, allowing the user to Promote when in enemy territory to Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen." Hinata explained.

"Once reincarnated, new devils start as Low-Class Devils under the King of the Peerage who is a High-Class Devil or Ultimate-Class." Naruto continued. "Over time, as the members of the Peerage grow in power and prestige, they will be given the change to take Promotion Exams. There, they'll test your knowledge of devil culture to be sure you know what you need for a higher rank, but the most important thing is power. If you give an impressive enough showing, you can even be bumped up more than a rank."

"What are the ranks?" Medea inquired.

"Low, Middle, High and Ultimate Class." Hinata replied.

"There is another level, that of Super Devil, but only three Devils alive are known to be that strong and there was only a fourth in the past." Sakura added.

"Who are they?" Gil leaned forwards.

"The first was Satan, the All-Father of Devils." Naruto began.

"Could have seen that one coming." Rin commented.

"True. Then there is the son of the Original Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. He went missing after Sirzechs, another Super-Devil kicked his ass. Finally, there's Ajuka." Naruto finished.

"Well, I guess it's to be expected that the two Super Devils amongst the Rebels became Mao." Illya pointed out.

"Who is the strongest amongst them?" the Hound of Ulster leaned forward with a feral grin.

"Sirzechs. There's a reason he's the Lucifer, after all." Sakura chuckled. "In his true form, he can destroy an entire continent."

"True Form?" Heracles frowned.

"Devils have incredible power, and if left unchecked it affects the surroundings, even warping the fabric of reality." Hinata explained. "To keep that power in check, the amount of power a devil can use it limited by how many pairs of their wings they have out at the time."

"Super Devils have six pairs." Naruto added. "But that's not all. Super Devils are more than extremely powerful Devils. They are irregularities, aberrations, true monsters. When using their full power, their physical body exhibits changes. And Sirzechs… well, he's fucking terrifying."

"How so?" Artoria frowned.

"In his True Form, his body is made of the _**Power of Destruction**_ , a hereditary ability of the Bael Family that he inherited from his mother who was born a Venelana Bael." Naruto paused. "The _**Power of Destruction**_ is a type of extremely corrosive demonic energy; even a handful of the most unrefined version of it can blow up a car. In his True Form, his body is made of the most concentrated version possible. Anyone bellow Ultimate-Class would simple disintegrate from being in his presence, never mind when he starts throwing his power around."

"Right… not going to challenge him to a fight." Cu Chulainn said decisively.

"Oh, you could do that if he has time and is in the mood for some work-out. Just don't bug him about his True Form; he's not too fond of it." Naruto assured him.

"So…" Medusa tried to get the discussion back on track "You used those Evil Pieces on us. Who and what Piece?"

"Right." Hinata smiled. "Medusa, I reincarnated you using both my Rooks."

"Both?" the Gorgon seemed surprised.

"When a person's value is higher than a single Piece can turn, one can use multiple Pieces of the same kind." Hinata explained. "You were not quite worth 10 Pawns which is the value of two Rooks, but over time you will grow into it either way."

"I see. Thank you for the faith in my potential." Medusa bowed her head slightly.

"I also reincarnated EMIYA with both my Knight Pieces and Rin-san with 3 of my Mutated Pawns." Hinata added.

"Mutated? Does that mean they're defective?" Rin frowned.

"On the contrary. Mutated Pieces are bugs in the system, you can say. They're Evil Pieces that are worth more than their standard value. Depending on the situation, you could use one Mutated Pawn where you could have needed a Knight or Rook." Sakura explained.

"So, I'm actually worth more than 3 Pawns." Rin nodded in satisfaction.

"Probably closer to seven or eight." Hinata confirmed. "You may not have the power now, but you have the potential to get there."

"Thank you. And the Pawn Piece fits my combat style pretty well." Rin smiled.

"In my case, I reincarnated Artoria with my Queen Piece, Herakles with my Mutated Rook, Cu Chulainn with both my Knights and Illyasviel with my Mutated Bishop." Sakura told them.

"Good match-ups." Herakles praised.

"I'm a healer, so I could tell what your specialties were from your bodies." Sakura explained.

"The rest of you were reincarnated by Shikamaru." Naruto spoke up. "I can tell you what he used, though. He used his Queen Piece on Gil, both Bishops on Medea and a Knight on the Assassin."

"Does that mean that he'll remain a Knight short?" Gil inquired with a frown.

"No, if a Devil becomes a Stray, the King can receive replacement Evil Pieces." Hinata replied. "Same if the King releases a Peerage member from service, though in that case there is a limit at how many Pieces can be replaced in a century."

"Release from service?" Gil asked with interest.

"Don't get too excited; you're decades if not centuries away from that being possible for you." Naruto smiled in amusement. "While part of the Peerage System is so high-ranked pureblooded devils can feel important by lording over their underlings, the main purpose is to stabilize the reincarnated devils. While your transformation into devils has been completed, your power will be in flux for quite a while yet."

"The way people usually see it, a reincarnated Devil would be able to go solo after reaching High-Class. But that is only because most reincarnated devils are humans who had average magical power before being turned. As such, it takes them centuries to reach High-Class if they don't give up along the way or die. Also, the stronger they are when just reincarnated, the longer it will take to completely stabilize." Sakura explained.

"For you lot, I don't see any of you needing less than a couple centuries, maybe just one in Rin's case since she's the weakest amongst you." Naruto shrugged.

"What about Sakura?" Rin demanded. "You didn't tell us what Piece she has."

"Oh, I used my last two Mutated Pawns on her." Naruto replied.

"I don't buy that." Illya frowned. "Sakura being worth one less Mutated Pawn then Rin?"

"Oh, you seem to be misunderstanding something." Naruto chuckled. "You seem to be under the impression that one of my Pawn Pieces is worth as much as Hinata's."

"It's not?" EMIYA frowned.

"No. That standard is true only for Kings of the same power." Sakura shook her head. "For High-Class Devils, it's more or less true due to the fact that they are classified between Middle-Class and Ultimate-Class. A High-Class Devil cannot have less than three pairs of wings and no more than four. For Ultimate-Class, they have four or five. But unless they are monsters like Super Devils, there is a very large variation in power amongst them."

"Naruto is in the highest tier of Ultimate-Class. He's actually stronger then both the Asmodeus and Leviathan." Hinata explained. "He's also known as the Strongest Queen after defeating the Queen of Lucifer in battle."

"Knowledge of Sirzechs' True Form is not public record." Naruto smirked ferally. "The reason I know so much about it is because I didn't give him a choice but to use it when I fought him." _"And I used mine, but they don't need to know that yet."_

"I see. Then… just how much is worth one of your Mutated Pawns?" Illya asked warily.

"About as much as Hinata's Queen Piece." Naruto admitted.

"Which I have yet to use." Hinata provided.

"Then… why didn't you use it on Rider? That way you could have kept you Rooks." Medea pointed out.

"My eyes can see quite a bit about a person. Medusa-san would make a better Rook." Hinata momentarily activated her Byakugan. "Also, I already have someone in mind for my Queen Piece, though I have yet to attempt convincing it."

"It?" Artoria repeated with a frown.

"It's a dragon." Hinata smile mischievously.

" **A-A Dragon?!"** Rin yelled.

"We told we, right? As long as they're not a full god, they can be reincarnated into Devils." Sakura pointed out. "It would not be the first Dragon to become a Devil, not even the first Queen."

"Tannin holds that position." Naruto agreed.

"Tannin… as in… the one in the history books?" Rin asked faintly.

"Yep, he was formerly one of the Five Dragon Kings but he chose to become a devil to gain territory in the Underworld. You see, there is a type of fruit weaker dragons in this world need to eat to survive, and it's rather rare. In exchange for a territory where the Dragon Apples grew, he became the Queen of Mephisto Pheles." Sakura explained.

"Dragon Kings?" Artoria asked curiously.

"Yes. Fafnir the Gigantis Dragon; Midgardsormr the Sleeping Dragon; Vritra the Prison Dragon; Prison Dragon the Jade Dragon and Tiamat Chaos Karma Dragon." Naruto enumerated. "Amongst them, Tiamat is the strongest."

"And these are the strongest dragons?" EMIYA mused.

"No, they're only around the power of Ultimate-Class Devil, only Tiamat being on par with the Mao." Hinata shook her head. "Above them are the Heavenly Dragons and at the top of… well, everything…. are the Divine Dragons."

"Oh?" Medea frowned.

"The two Heavenly Dragons are Albion the Vanishing Dragon or White Dragon Emperor and Ddraig the Welsh Dragon or Red Dragon Emperor." Hinata replied.

"And they're strong?" Gil pressed.

"…Let's put it this way." Sakura chuckled nervously "During the Great War, the Three Factions got caught up in one of the fights between the Heavenly Dragons and they to work together to defeat them, and even so it was a near thing. This was when God and the Original Mao still lived."

"They're amongst the Top 10 Strongest Existences along with Sirzechs and Ajuka." Naruto nodded.

"And the Divine Dragons?" Artoria asked.

"They are _the_ Strongest Existences." Naruto snorted. "Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and Infinite Dragon God is at the top of the list. Her power is literaly infinite. She could destroy the world with a snap of her fingers."

"That's encouraging." EMIYA snorted.

"Oh, it gets better." Naruto said dryly. "Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, Dragon of Dreams and Dragon of Dragons is the other one. He's not even on the list, since there is really no comparison to him. Unlike the Heavenly Dragons who are evenly matched, Great Red is much stronger the Ophis. He's the dragon recorded in the Apocalypse, in the Bible."

"Now isn't that something." Gil smiled.

"How do we rank?" the Hound of Ulster frowned. "I mean, I know you said newly reincarnated devils start as Low-Class, but that's just status-wise, right? I'm asking in terms of power."

"Why don't we find a training ground and find out, shall we?" Naruto smirked.

 _Timeskip – Day of the Gremory-Phenex Ratting Game, Audience Hall_

"What's this about again?" Medea asked absently as she sat down by her new King.

It had been a few days since they had awoken as reincarnated Devils rather than the Heroic Spirits they had passed out as. Even now, despite their overall acceptance, the opinions on the subject were diverse.

Cu Chulainn was pleased. His reasoning for being summoned in the Fuyuki Holy Grail War was to get some good fights out of worthy opponents. With his available timespan now extended from a couple weeks – which was how long Grail Wars tended to last – to a few centuries, if not millennia, he was pretty much ecstatic. Add the fact that the Age of the Gods had not ended meaning that there were plenty of powerful beings all over the place, many of them itching for a good fight to disperse some of the boredom of their immortal lives, and he would be willing to say he ended up in Heaven rather than Hell.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, or Gil as he wanted to be called in his de-aged form, was of similar mind. Oh, the fact that he was now someone's servant / slave irked him something fierce, but the fact the Shikamaru essentially gave him free reign to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't get in trouble, cause a war or cause paperwork to be directed to the Nara, mostly mitigated his irritation. Plus, despite the fact that human society was near identical to that of their former world, the supernatural side was much different and diverse which interested him greatly. The fact that he was now a devil, the opposite of the gods he loathed also helped.

EMIYA was pretty much ecstatic by the potential several millennia-long from being Alaya's butcher. Sure, being a devil – essentially an agent of evil – irked what was left of the 'Hero of Justice' part of him, but given the direction devil society was heading, although at a slow rate, was helping. Given the mentality of the Four Mao, he was hopeful for the future.

Medusa was content with her position. Her only desire when she was summoned was to be able to protect Sakura from ending up like the Gorgon did. She had failed, mostly, but with this new chance she was hopeful to make up for it. The fact that Sakura was now in the care of a man who was not only putting a lot of effort in healing Sakura's mind from her past abuses, but commanded the respect of the other three Shinobi Kings also helped quite a bit. As for being a devil, well that was a step up from monster, the way she saw things.

Heracles had been summoned with similar thoughts: protect Illya. With the girl now a devil thus cured of the short lifespan of a homunculus, he was quite content to remain at her side and continue protecting her, this time with his sanity intact. Given that he was part of the same Peerage, he was pretty much guaranteed to be around Illya. As for his new status as a devil, well he was pretty sure it will be less troublesome then being Zeus's bastard son.

Artoria was perhaps the most displeased with the situation. It was understandable, once she had explained her wish for the Grail to be able to change the choice of the Sword of Appointment in the hope of a better King being chose. Of course, the green-eyed blond did not expect the rant that followed from Naruto that covered everything between her being groomed from before she was even born for the position, what with Merlin infusing her with the Aspect of the Red Dragon, to the reason for her failure being that was _too_ perfect as a king, so anyone else the sword may had chosen as more qualified – if it was even possible – would do an even worse job. Plus, if no better choice existed and she did not take the throne, Britain would remain leaderless which in those troubled times was all but certain ruin. The King of Knights had been convinced of the foolishness of wish even before Naruto got to explaining that without King Arthur there would be no Round Table, thus she would be denying the legends of her former subordinates. In comparison to the to the magnitude of the blunder her wish would have caused, becoming a devil under Sakura was trifle… though she was still adjusting to her new voluptuous form.

As for Medea, she was having the time of her life. Her wish was for reincarnation, another chance at life, after all, and becoming a devil with centuries or millennia to live was just bonus. Add the fact that he reputation as the Witch of Betrayal would be seen as a badge of honor in devil society rather than stigma, and she was more than happy with her new circumstances.

"You all wanted to see a Rating Game, remember?" Shikamaru pointed out. "The prime form of entertainment in the Underworld."

"Yes, but what's so special about this particular game?" Gil asked from his other side. "I doubt the Mao attend just any game as spectators." He nodded his head towards the red head of the Lucifer sitting a in the front row of the hall with a screen occupying the front wall, waiting for the match to be projected on it.

"For one, his younger sister is one of the players." Shikamaru replied. "Her father had the bright idea to engage her with one Riser Phenex when she was still a child, and she most certainly did not appreciate it when she found out years later. The fact that Riser is a shameless womanized that parades his women around did not help one bit. This game is to decide whether they actually go through with the marriage."

"So if she loses she'll be forced to marry that fellow?" Medea asked in distaste.

"Officially, anyway." Shikamaru smirked.

"Yes, I doubt the Lucifer will allow his sister to be forced into marriage. If would not be surprised if that Riser Phenex has a sudden change of mind after a chat with the Lucifer." Gil smirked.

"Or has an unfortunate accident?" Medea added with a similar smile.

"If Sirzechs doesn't do anything, Naruto will." Shikamaru added. "Rias Gremory is a friend of his and he won't let her become that guy's plaything."

"Good." Medea nodded. "What's the other reason you chose this Rating Game to bring us to?"

"Naruto personally trained Rias and he Peerage for a month." The Nara provided.

"Not just them. Me and Asia as well, remember?" Raynare spoke up as she walked up to them down the walkway.

"True. Raynare, these are Medea my Bishop and Gilgamesh my Queen. Everyone, this is Raynare, Hinata's Pawn." Shikamaru made the introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you." Raynare bowed her head respectfully. Hinata had already told her who the newly reincarnated devils were and she understood just how out of her league she was.

"Likewise." Medea smiled.

"So, how was training?" Shikamaru prompted.

"Hell." Raynare grimaced. "He essentially broke us, then put us back together with Sakura so he can break us again. Over and over, for three weeks."

"That's how Naruto trains." Shikamaru shrugs. "Always had, since thanks to his healing factor he could afford to. It's troublesome to the extreme, but it turned the dead last in the Academy into the strongest shinobi alive. It works."

"Oh, I'm not denying the results, that's for sure." Raynare smirked. "Thanks to his training, I've earned my second pair of wings and am well on my way to my third."

"I look forward when you can catch up to me, Raynare." Male voice came from behind her.

"Dohnaseek." Raynare frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

In response, the fedora-wearing man spread his wings, all three pairs of them.

"W-What? How?" Raynare demanded in shock.

"I originally started off with three pairs of wings when I was an Angel, but after I Fell I was forced to use _**Saving Grace**_ twice." Dohnaseek explained. "Becoming a devil seems to have healed the damage."

" _ **Saving Grace?"**_ Gil asked curiously. He had been introduced to the two Pawns of the Nara, but did not know much of the former Fallen's background.

"It's a technique Azazel came up with." Dohnaseek shrugged. "In exchange for sacrificing a pair of wings, a Fallen Angel can regenerate from an otherwise lethal injury. The problem is that once you use it once, you can never increase in power. My growth was stunted. Then I lost even more power when I had to use it again. It basically turned me into a grunt since, but it was worth it."

"Oh?" Medea raised an eyebrow.

"Not many can get away from Uriel when he gets fired up." Dohnaseek said smugly. "That I got away with valuable information made it even sweeter."

"Excuse me." A female spoke up and they turned their eyes to Artoria. "Have you seen Sakura and Asia?"

"They headed to the medical area to help with the injured from the game." Shikamaru provided.

"Already? Hm, I guess I shall speak with them later." Artoria nodded and returned to her seat.

"Still can't get over the fact that King Arthur is a girl." Raynare muttered.

"If that's your reaction, imagine how Guinevere must have felt." Dohnaseek quipped, earning snorts of amusement from them all.

In the front row, Serafall was sitting between Naruto and Sirzechs, the blond having Hinata on his other side followed by Kurama and the rest of his Peerage bar Sakura Matou, while Hinata's Peerage was seated behind them. The Lucifer's Peerage was seated on their King's left bar Grayfia who was acting as the commentator, with Sakura's Peerage behind them besides Hinata's.

"So, how do you think Rias will do?" Sirzechs asked anxiously. "Should I prepare… countermeasures?" he asked in an undertone.

"Relax, Sirzechs-chan." Serafall shot back in amusement. "You should have more faith in Rias-chan. Right, Naru-kun?"

"Yeah, she has this in the bag." Naruto agreed. "The only real question is how many body bags we'll need for Riser's Peerage."

"You're exaggerating… right?" Sirzechs frowned.

"Yuuto has Holy Swords. Akeno has Holy Lightning. Koneko has Senjutsu. Kalawarner and Mittelt have Light Spears. And Rias can compress quite a bit of _**Power of Destruction**_ in just one hit." Naruto enumerated. "Any one of them my deal more damage than the medics can treat before Riser's Pieces expire."

"If Sakura and Asia were not there to help." Hinata chided. "We've taught them to aim to maim and disable rather than kill. The only one who really has a risk of dying is Riser since due to his _**Immortality**_ they can't afford to hold back on him."

"What about Ravel? She's a Phenex also." Sirzechs pointed out, a bit more relaxed.

"Riser is the real target. One of them can keep Ravel busy while they take out her brother." Kurama pointed out.

"Look, it's starting!" Naruto pointed out as the bases of the two Peerages were projected onto the screen as Grayfia announced the beginning of the Rating game.

 _Rating Game Dimension_

As soon as Rias and her five Peerage members teleported in what looked like a copy of the Occult Research Club Room, they exchanged glances.

"Is he really this arrogant? Or just stupid?" Mittelt asked nonplused even as Grayfia announced in the background that Riser's base was the Student Council Room.

"He was probably still thinking on what Naruto told him when we last saw him. About how it would reflect on his reputation, pushing the marriage forward by at least five years." Rias shrugged. "Either way, I'm not going to refuse an advantage he gave to us on a silver platter. Besides, given that he's also had a month to potentially become familiar with Kuoh Academy and further train his Peerage, it's not like he gave us much of a handicap in the first place, if you look at it objectively."

"True." Kiba agreed.

"You all know the plan. Anything that you need to point out now that we know the terrain?" Rias inquired only to receive negative answers. "Then go." She announced as soon as Grayfia announced the start of the match and within seconds she was the only one left in the building.

While Kiba, Kalawarner and Mittelt headed into the forest around the building the set up some traps before advancing further and Akeno took to the sky to keep a look out for enemies, Koneko advanced towards the enemy base, heading straight into the Gym where she came face to face with Riser's Rook Xuelan and his Pawns Mira, Ile and Nel.

As Xuelan struck a pose and spoke about how they were going to take her out, Koneko unleashed her feline features and tapped into her inborn agility to move at high speed and appear within her fellow Rook's guard and shatter at least half of her ribs while breaking the rest before moving to do the same with the momentarily stunned Pawns even as Xuelan was retired to the medical room via teleportation.

The fight was over within seconds, the Pawns being no more trouble than the Rook, and she was left alone within the Gym, with Grayfia announcing the defeat of the four Pieces. She quickly pulled out a handful of explosive talismans Akeno had given her and stuck them on the support pillars and walls before heading out the way she came.

Sure enough, she sensed a couple enter the Gym after she had left and once she had gained enough distance, she triggered the explosions to drop the building on them, taking out the Pawns Ni and Li, according to Grayfia's announcement.

 _Audience Hall_

"That's my Shirone-chan!" Kuroka cheered as they watched Koneko walk away from the collapsed and burning building.

"Very impressive speed. If I didn't know better, I would have thought her to be a Knight rather than a Rook." Souji Okita, Sirzechs' Knight, praised.

"Indeed, she's about as fast as I remember young Kiba being." McGregor Mathews, Sirzechs' Bishop added.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Naruto chuckled. "That's what she should have already been capable off before had she not been suppressing her nature. She hasn't pushed herself yet."

"Well, she may have just been given the opportunity." Serafall commented even as they watched Koneko backflip a few times to avoid an explosion.

 _Rating Game Dimension_

"Not bad, little girl. I didn't expect you to dodge that one." Yubelluna, Riser's Bomb Queen, commented as she floated above, smirking tauntingly at Koneko. "But that was just… wait, where you going?!" she demanded in shock and irritation as Koneko turner her back to her and proceeded to walk away.

"You're not my punching bag. Akeno called dibs." The Nekoshou replied calmly as she kept walking.

"Wha…?!" Yubelluna began only to turn as she sensed something approaching.

It was too late as a dive-bombing Akeno socked her in the face and sent her crashing into the ground. Rather than remain in place and brag as Yubelluna had done, Akeno descended to the ground a few feet away from her where she put her hands together to form a handful of chirping white lightning… that moments later spread over Yubelluna and everything within five-meter radius of her, trapping the Bomb Queen in a cage of Holy Lightning where she proceeded to scream in agony.

The lightning was not particularly strong – in fact, it was barely as intense as a beginner's spell – but the Light element in it more than made up for the lack of power with efficiency and potency, slowly cooking Yubelluna over as she could do nothing but endure it, the first touch having rendered her unable to move. And at the source of the torturous spell was Akeno, watching the purple-haired woman scream in agony with a flushed look on her face, licking her lips in delight. It was only a couple minutes later that Yubelluna was blissfully able to pass out and be teleported away leaving behind Akeno who was shuddering in pleasure.

 _Audience Hall_

"Well… now I know why Grayfia-chan gets along so well with Akeno-chan." Serafall commented.

"Birds of feather, flock together." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"From what my investigations had managed to find out, Akeno takes after her mother." Sirzechs twitched.

 _Rating Game Dimension_

While Akeno was having fun torturing Yubelluna, Koneko had reached the track field where Kiba, Kalawarner and Mittelt had engaged the rest of Riser's Peerege: the Pawns Marion and Bürent, the Knights Siris and Karlamine, the Rook Isabela and the Bishop Ravel Phenex, the other Bishop Mihae and the Pawn Shuriya having already been defeated by Kiba and Mittelt respectively.

"You're late." Mittelt called out as she dodged out of the way of the Zweihänder Siris swung at her.

"Got held back by the Bomb Queen. Akeno's playing with her now." Koneko replied as she appeared within the Knight's guard with a show of speed beyond what she had displayed before and shattered her lower ribs before kicking out and breaking one of her legs and punching a shoulder out of its joint for safe measure when the Knight was not deemed injured enough to be removed from the game.

"It seems like we've been slacking off then." Kiba remarked pleasantly as he dismissed his demonic sword and materialized a long holy sword in each hand before he suddenly disappeared.

A couple seconds later, Karlamine, Marion and Bürent collapsed screaming in agony and were teleported away as soon as it was revealed that they had all been bisected at the waist, leaving only Isabela and Ravel on the field.

This Phenex Rook seemed a bit more competent then the other one Koneko had faced given that she had managed to mostly dodge Kiba's attack, leaving her only with a deep cut in her side, but the pain from the holy sword still paralyzed her enough for Kalawarner to close in and finish the job with a light element coated punch to the face.

"And then there was one." Mittelt commented as she advanced on Ravel even as the announcement of Yubelluna's elimination was heard.

"D-Don't look down on me! I may be younger then Riser, but I'm still a Phenex!" Ravel declared slightly nervously even as she spread her flaming wings and flared her power.

"Oh, we know that." Kiba said pleasantly. "We're not even going to bother fighting you." He said as he appeared a meter behind Ravel, causing her to turn sharply.

It was too late, however, as he had already pressed his hand onto the ground causing several massive holy blades to erupt from the ground around the Bishop, trapping her in a pyramid o holy swords.

Then, to top it all off, Kalawarner and Mittelt created several light chains which they wrapped around the cage, making it even more dangerous for the blonde to attempt escape.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we need to go help our King take out your brother." Yuuto told her in the same pleasant tone that made her warry on principle before all the Gremory devils spread their wings and took to the sky.

As she bitterly watched them fly away, Ravel could only focus on one thing other than her own situation and the impeding threat to her brother: the Gremory Rook and Knight each had two pairs of wings.

 _Audience Hall_

"Well, that's certainly a way to deal with young Ravel." Sirzechs nodded in approval. "For a moment, I thought they would use the same method Akeno did on Yubelluna."

"It was not something they would have shied for if necessary." Naruto remarked.

"But Rias did some research on Ravel and discovered she's a nice girl unlike her pompous brother. So, they decided to go easy on her." Hinata explained.

"I for one am more interested in how things will go down with Riser himself. Looks like he's made his appearance before Rias-chan." Serafall pointed out as the two kings appeared on screen.

 _Rating Game Dimension_

"So, Riser, have you come to surrender?" Rias taunted as she stood across from Riser on the roof of the building.

"I will admit that your servants have improved more than I expected, but don't think it is enough to defeat an immortal Phenex!" Riser called out arrogantly as he unleashed his three pairs of burning wings and flared his power.

"Is that so?" Rias began as she casually held he hand out and began forming a large Rasengan of _**Power of Destruction**_ in it while she used her other hand to cast an illusion to make her attack look like her regular handfuls of _**Power of Destruction**_ she used to throw at opponents. "You think you can win alone? By now my Peerage has eliminated all you Pieces and has probable rendered Ravel unable to help you in some way."

"No matter. All I need to do is take you down here." Riser pointed out smugly. "By the time they arrive to aid you, I will have won."

"You think, so, eh?" Rias smirked as she caught something at the edge of her vision and quickly conjured a chunk of _**Power of Destruction**_ in her empty hand and lobbed it at Riser's face, destroying his head and forcing him to take a step back in surprise but without any permanent damage as he regenerated within moments.

"What…." Riser managed to say before his body and the entire roof caved in when Koneko landed a full-powered double-handed hammer blow on the back of his neck before jumping away from the massive crater.

Not a moment too soon as Riser erupted in flames as his body was rejuvenated… just in time for him to scream in agony as holy blades erupted from under him, impaling his arms and legs and thus trapping him in his doubled over position.

His attempts at burning away the offending weapons were distracted by a rain of small but excruciatingly painful arrows of light followed by chains of light snaking their way around his body to increase his suffering.

As he raised his head to glared defiantly as he forced himself to stop screaming, he paled at the sight of a large sphere, larger than a basketball, made of spinning strands of _**Power of Destruction**_ held in the hand of Rias Gremory that gave him a satisfied look.

"Checkmate." Rias uttered as she threw the _**Rasengan**_ on top of Riser's back where it quickly destroyed his chest but remained there spinning and eroding at the regenerating body for the next thirty seconds before Riser almost collapsed into unconsciousness from the pain and the strain of the continuous regeneration when he was teleported to the medical bay, saving his life, at which point Rias let go of her hold on the _**Rasengan's**_ form, allowing it to explode and take out the majority of the building with it.

" **Riser Phenex had been retired. The winner of this Rating Game is Rias Gremory."** Grayfia announced and seconds later the remaining players were teleported out of that artificial dimension.

 **A.N.: …and the last one, for now. Surprising, I know. Consider it an apology for not updating in a while… and an apology in advance for not knowing when the next update may be either.**


End file.
